Change
by Neri Allis
Summary: Cherish the ones you love, despise the ones you hate and protect the ones that need it. That is what I live by, that is what will never change...or shall it? Nothing is written in stone.
1. Thoughts

Neji stood, speaking with another shinobi, one that he had been working with recently on a large mission. They were preparing a file on the mission, to keep all data of what happened, who they fought and which allies died.

"So is that all of it?"

"Almost, I can finish the rest on my own."

"Why not get some assistance from the others or as much as I hate to say this, me?"

"Because I do not need it besides, isn't there something you should be doing right about now?"

"Sure..."

The figure then walked off, threw the streets and towards a grassy plain that was all too familiar, though not before muttering something along the lines of 'so troublesome.' They said their goodbyes as they both set off in the opposite directions. The mission details held tightly in his hands because he had to give this in to the Hokage, thankfully not until the next day. He sighed; thoughts of the previous mission were rather overwhelming. So many people had died, whether they were villains, to villagers to allies of his own. It was a depressing thought, to think if people you grew up with were just gone like that. Like Tenten, she was practically the only one he could stand during his training years, thankfully she had just gotten hurt and not killed, she was one of the lucky ones.

A sigh escaped his lips; at least most of his allies and all of his friends had survived. He rounded a corner leading to the Hyuuga clan. He wasn't to far away so he would be able to rest soon, the very thought made him feel rather contented. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he really wanted to see his shy cousin Hinata because he enjoyed how she would give him a welcome home hug. It made feel like he was wanted, not like he wasn't though, it was just that Hinata was always able to cheer him when he was down.

The sun was shining down on him as he neared his home but there was something strange in the air, a musky, deathly feel to the area. Now being the jounin that he was, he began to suspect trouble, big trouble. Taking no time to stop, he ran towards his home, activating his Byakugan as he picked up the pace. As his vision went further and further he stopped, silent. The image that awaited him was horrendous, his home...his family...were dead. It was completely massacred, everything gone, destroyed. He would have dropped to his knees and cried if he wasn't stronger than that. The horror of it all was overwhelming but there was this one strange occurrence that baffled him at the moment. When he looked at the bodies, there was almost invisibility to them like they weren't even there. He closed his eyes, sealing the Byakugan calmly. Reopening his eyes, he focused his chakra, at first allowing it to flow from head to toe and then stopping it, constricting it's flow until it was at the point of burst from him. A sharp intake of breath was heard as he released it, allowing it to jettison from his every chakra point and to surround the area around him.

Deep breathing, trying to regain his breath he stared out again, reactivating the Byakugan and looking towards his home. He sighed in relief, now what awaited him was a home, they were alive and Hinata was waiting at the gate. She would always wait for him there; despite her shyness she would always show her affections to her cousin or her 'Onii-san' as they would call it. He was not exactly sure when she got over her shyness towards him but it didn't really matter. Walking forward again, he was content but deep in thought, mind racing with possibilities, thinking "who would use a genjutsu to make me believe the Hyuuga clan was dead...and why."

He could only think of one person who would do that for their own sick pleasure but he shook it off, he shouldn't think such thoughts at least not yet after all he did just get back and he had those papers to file out. As he neared the gates, as expected Hinata ran at him and held him tightly in her arms.

"H-hello Hinata-Chan..."

A big smile on her face as she held him tighter, "Hinata-Chan...I'm going to suffocate to death if you hold me any tighter..." Of course he was being sarcastic but still understood though; she released him from her grasp blushing in embarrassment. Another thing he liked about Hinata, she was, well since he liked her now unlike years ago, funny to be around, the way she would blush usually made him feel like laughing. She whispered softly "s-sorry Neji Onii-san and welcome back home. How was your mission?" She was so curious, it almost made him forget about upsetting the mission was. He just placed his hand on his temple and rubbed it in a circular motion before replying "it...could gone better but over all it was a success. Which reminds, would you like to come with me to see Tenten in the hospital?" She looked like she was thinking but he knew she wasn't, she would come, she liked Tenten and besides even if she didn't, Tenten was one of Neji's friends. Ten seconds later she replied "sure, Onii-san. When shall we go?"

"Tomorrow at noon, Tsunade-sama won't let any visitors see her just yet; she just got out of surgery." Hinata smiled at Neji, why was she smiling, she couldn't possibly be happy about Tenten getting hurt. No that wasn't it, while deep in thought; she grasped his hand and pulled him with her to the Hyuuga training grounds.

"Neji Onii-san would like to see the technique you showed me; I believe that I've mastered it now."

"In only three days, hmm, took you longer than I thought."

She huffed; she knew he was joking, wasn't he? The techniques he showed her were incredibly complicated and took precise chakra measurements. One mistake and there could be serious, SERIOUS consequences, not on the person of course but on everything else around them. The rest of the day passed by and Hinata was huffing, completely out of breath. He scanned her, he had watched her every movement, every stance. Thinking it over, she was watching him, she knew he was thinking, his eyes were closed and his head was tilted up to the sky. It was an unconscious reacting that he had. She remembered asking about it once and his reply was that he had no idea what she was talking about. She just guessed that he did not realize that was what he would do.

After a few moments passed, he reopened his eyes and looked directly at her. He'd come to a conclusion, he stared directly into her eyes seriously, unnerving the girl, leading her to believe that maybe she did something wrong. As he stared at her reaction, he couldn't help but chuckle, a smile adorned his features as he stated "Hinata-Chan, you did well, you've completely mastered the technique, congrats." She kept her hands to her side and an overjoyed look on her face.

'I made Onii-san proud!'

He smiled at her, thinking "she must have worked hard to master it because the proof is right on her hands." He had noticed that her hands had small bruises, they heal but it showed she put effort into it. Suddenly a gust of wind rushed past them both and swept the files off of the hardwood floor. He jumped to his feet, he thought 'damn!' He would have rushed at them but Hinata insisted that he stay there and let her retrieve them since he had just returned from a mission. So he stayed and watched her chase after the flying pieces of paper until she was gone, only for a short while of course.

A cold breeze swept past Neji, chilling him to the bone, shivering he just froze in place. In his mind he knew there was someone behind him, not of the Hyuuga clan. The figure walked up to him and held him tightly against them, whispering "tomorrow..." He just closed his eyes, refusing to acknowledge the presence on the inside but reacting on the outside. A wicked laugh echoed in his ears before it vanished, the air warmed back to its past temperature as the person left. Hinata returned shortly after with the papers in hand, she was smiling until she saw the disturbed look on Neji's face. Her sprint came to a halt for a moment before she walked slowly to him.

"Neji Onii-san?"

He did not reply he merely looked at her, anger written on his face; calmly he took the papers from her and walked away.

"Neji Onii-san!?"

He ignore her calls and kept walking, he headed inside, right before entering the Hyuuga manse, he said "I'm just a little tired right now...I'll see you later." Afterwards he entered the building and vanished leaving a rather upset Hinata behind. She was confused, frustrated but most of all worried. She thought 'I don't understand Onii-san...why do you change? One minute your happy and the next you're angry...this all started the day that I got hurt." She stared into the horizon, watching as orange clouds danced across a yellow sky and a red sun. She sighed now; it was going to be dark soon. Deciding that there really was nothing she could do now anyways, she headed inside. She passed by Neji's room, she thought about using the Byakugan many times to see through his doors and check on him, maybe find out why he was upset. In the end though, she dismissed the idea and continued walking down the hall, as she always did.

* * *

Akuma: Hiya,i've hit a major slump with my previous story so i decided to work on a new one.

Hinata: I...I'm sure you'll get the other story finished soon...you're so close.

Neji: You are destined to finish it.

Akuma: I thought you were done with that destiny stuff

??: Finish it now

Akuma: Who's that guy!? (cowers)


	2. Defiance

Inside of Neji's room, he sat on the ground by his bed; his body was layered in a thin coat of sweat that had not been caused by any previous actions. He shook his head slowly and stood up, walking inside of his bathroom. Walking over to his shower, he turned on the tap and continued to turn them until he found the water temperature to be at his liking. He shed the clothing and stepped into the rushing water, letting the warm droplets pound against his skin, in a way it was rather soothing. He made sure to wash off all the filth and blood from his body for he was not one to feel comfortable walking around like that.

He thought of many things while he bathed like Hinata's love interest Naruto. He did not understand how a sensible girl like her could possibly fall in love with the biggest and he meant the BIGGEST baka in the village. Though he did know that once you got past Naruto's...partially dimwitted and very questionable behavior, there lay the heart of a true friend, someone who would stand by you forever. He chuckled to himself; Hinata sure knew how to pick them.

When he believed his body was cleansed of its impurities, he shut the water off and stepped out. He quickly pulled a towel off the rack and dried himself off to avoid feeling cold and walked back into his room with it around his waist. He rummaged through his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers, a large white t-shirt and black shorts that he used to sleep in. He didn't care much what he wore when he slept so he just pulled on what felt comfortable. Once dressed, he slowly waltzed over to his bed and lay down on it. His anger returned quickly and he cursed under his breath.

He felt self-loathing and hatred towards another, despite his normally calm exterior, a fierce flamed burned with rage deep within his core. He felt his attention snapped back with the sudden sound a loud slam and turned his attention to the open window that stood on the right wall of his bedroom. His anger began to rear its ugly head again but he forced himself to calm down, he had not meant to let Hinata see him in his angered state but he couldn't restrain it. At the very least he didn't show his complete rage while she was around but he couldn't help but feel enraged when that bastard came too close. A sudden rush of wind swept through his bedroom, causing the shutters to bang against the walls.

The racket it was causing would obviously disturb the other Hyuugas and it certainly didn't sound like music to him, so he stood up and begrudgingly dragged himself to the window so that he could close the aggravating contraption. He stood about a foot behind the shutters, reaching to close them when he stopped; his body suddenly shook with fear.

"Those eyes...damn!"

He didn't have time to move away as he was assaulted, crashing back down onto the bed that had been at least five meters away from him. He wanted to yell out every curse known to man but that would alert the others and he couldn't have that happen especially with his assailant being one of great misfortune. He cursed mentally, the other figure restraining him onto his mattress, Neji struggled against the vice grip he was put under. His assailant merely scoffed in amusement at his attempts and leaned down, dangerously close. With the gap between them closing, Neji stopped fighting it and merely turned his head to the side, refusing to look at the other.

"You said tomorrow..."

The figure replied with a hint of amusement, "I say a lot of things."

Defiance building up inside of him as he hissed "you said you were a..." the eyes of his assailant flashed dangerously at him forcing an unwanted shudder to run through his body and he continued rather quietly "...you were of your word..."

Neji deeply hated how he would always lose heart when he was confronted with this bastard. Why did it happen? Was it because he was afraid, afraid of what he would do to him or afraid of what he would do another, he couldn't tell. A calm and relaxed response came, "that I am..."

Within moments, the figure released his grip on Neji and lifted their body from the younger boy. Neji stared at the figure, deeply wishing to strike them down but he couldn't unless he wanted to face the consequences. The figure stared back at him and grinned, Neji just turned away so he wouldn't have to face that intimidating gaze. He quickly got up from his mattress and kept his distance from the intruder.

"Neji?"

Neji felt his heart skip a beat when he heard his name called by someone other than his assailant. He saw his intruder smirk; Neji would have panicked had he not been stronger than that. He kept himself calm as the voice from outside called again, "Neji?"

"Yes, Hiashi?"

"Is something the matter, I heard a loud clattering sound from your bedroom."

Neji fixated his gaze on his assailant as he heard their silent footsteps walk closer and backed him into a wall. "I...I'm fine."

"Then what was that noise?"

Of all times for his uncle to come, why did it have to be now, WHY! His assailant could see his distress and only added to it by grabbing hold of arms and restraining them above his head which caused a delayed response from Neji, "I just dropped...a couple of scrolls, it was an accident."

An unwilling response from Neji sounded as his breath hitched when his captor pressed his body against his, 'damn it at this rate, we'll be caught.' Neji hoped to god that Hiashi would leave and not use the Byakugan to see if he was lying. The lips of captor came into contact with his and by sheer defiance, Neji refused to partake in it. He didn't care to much though; Neji's defiance would cost him later on anyway.

"Neji do you need any help gathering the scrolls for it sounded like you dropped quite a lot."

Neji's response did not come this time as his lips still remained captured by his assailant.

'Damn it!'

As Neji tried to pull away, his captor kept a firm grip on him. The bastard wasn't making it any easier, Neji wanted him to stop so that he could answer his uncle and not rouse anymore suspicion from the much older man. He also really wished that his uncle would stop prying and just leave because it was just getting harder and harder to keep this hidden with him right outside his bedroom. When Hiashi thought Neji was taking far to long to answer he called him yet again, "Neji?" By this time, Neji's assailant decided that he would make it just a little easier for the distressed boy and pulled away from the kiss but did not release him. Instead he began to kiss, nip and suck on the younger's neck which also made it slightly difficult to respond.

Even if Neji thought that this man was a disgusting, heartless bastard he still couldn't deny what certain touches to certain areas would do to him. Especially when he looked at him with those eyes, fore Neji found no pleasure in being touched by that man, only disgust. Only when he saw those dangerous eyes flash at him did he feel it, he didn't know how but he was sure somehow those eyes broke down his barriers and forced him to feel pleasure even though he didn't want it.

"I'm here Hiashi."

"Are sure you're ok?"

"Yes I...ahhh."

Fuck! This man was persistent, biting down into his jugular vein made him groan despite restraining himself.

"Ok, something's wrong with you, I'm coming in now."

Absolute panic settled in as he saw fingers protrude from his doorway and just barely managed to make out with the bastard forcing reactions from him.

"N-no don't!"

"Neji Hyuuga, explain what is going on in there!"

"N-nothing I...ahhh, I...I...can't, ungh..."

Suddenly everything was silent, only the series of forced moans that softly echoed in the room could be heard and the ever so quiet plead,

"stop..."

His assailant merely smirked as his uncle asked, "stop? Stop what?" Neji managed to say "don't come in please, it's nothing really...just continue what you were doing earlier please..."

A defeated sigh sounded from the outside and he saw the fingers vanish from his doorway and his uncle said one more thing before walking back to his room.

"I think I know what's going on Neji, if you wish to be alone then so be it. I'll see you in the morning probably unless you're to embarrassed."

Neji heard the footsteps walk away and soon disappear not long afterwards thinking 'my poor dead reputation.'

He glared angrily at his assailant as he growled "why don't you just go...?"

"Do you really think I'll leave?"

"Yes..."

"What if I refuse?"

That grin flashed dangerously, "what if I take the business we have tomorrow...today? It could get pretty violent considering your defiance."

Neji shuddered; he remembered the pain he felt during and after their last meeting.

"You said you were of your word, you won't go against it."

A sigh echoed through the room as the reply came, "I suppose you're right. I guess I shall leave for now...don't forget, tomorrow." As much as he wished to deny it, he nodded his head as a sign that he understood. The intruder then released him and had boy rubbing his now tender wrists. He turned away from him and walked towards the open window, crouching on the windowsill, he stopped.

Turning around and facing Neji again, eyes focused on his, Neji felt his heart skip a beat and his blood pumped much faster through his veins.

"You know I despise it when you try to act smart or defy me in some cases...hope this finally teaches you a lesson."

Neji's breath hitched in his throat, the gaze intensified on him and soon he found it less than bearable to stay conscious. He soon fell down, strands of his hair rushing past his head to the ground with an audible thud. All forms of consciousness were lost as he found his vision fading into black, that wicked laughter rushing in his head as everything around him vanished.

* * *

Akuma: Man it's getting confusing working on two different stories...at the same time -.-

Neji:...

Akuma:What?

Hinata: Neji nii-san?

Neji:...

Akuma: Wait a minute...are you even awake?"

Neji:...

Akuma: Make a noise if you're alive!"

Neji:...

Akuma: OH NO!! I KILLED NEJI!!

??: (sigh) Why did you ruin my fun.

Akuma: I'M A MURDERER!!

Hinata: He's not dead!

Akuma: HOW COULD I—what? He's alive? HE'S ALIVE! Yay, now the Neji fangirls and boys, I haven't forgetten the boys, won't...kill...me...0.0

Hinata: You know there a m-mob out your room?

Akuma: I saw, I saw...


	3. Vows

Hinata was first to awake on the Hyuuga compound, her father, sister and other clan members still lay peacefully in their rooms sleeping. She quickly pulled on the jacket that she wore during her everyday life. She smiled warmly to herself as she thought of how she obtained it. Neji had bought it for her, she remember that day about two years ago.

The old jacket her father had bought her when she was around the age of eight which had been huge on her at that time. She had worn it for at least four years and at the age of thirteen it had become far to...small for her growing body. She had just been walking around the forest near her home and had come across Neji by pure chance or maybe it had been on purpose. He had watched her as she walked out the compound to the streets of Konoha where she would buy herself another jacket.

She must've gone to all the stores but none had anymore jackets in stock, they had all been sold out since winter was coming up rather quickly. They wouldn't have any in stock for at least five weeks and by then the very cold season would be upon them. She sighed in disappointment as she headed back home at the end of the day. While walking through the forestry she noticed Neji standing in her path, in his hand, was the jacket that she wore to this day.

She remembered his face, his head was turned way from her slightly and a faint blush on his cheeks from embarrassment as he handed it to her. She smiled sweetly even though confused, she remember his words.

"I noticed that you were looking for a jacket and I have one to give you."

"T-thank you Neji nii-san but where did you get it?"

"It belonged to..."

"To?"

"My mother."

"Auntie!?"

"I had it as a memento of her ever since she died and I can't wear it since it's for girls. I thought that maybe you would like it more than I..."

She felt overjoyed, Neji never really let on about his personal life and she really had no idea who her aunt was. Neji would have cherished the jacket since it was the only thing he had to remember his dearly departed mother by for any evidence of her existence was vanished under mysterious circumstances along with her. The fact that he was giving such a personal item to her made her leap with joy.

Despite her shyness towards him, she charged at him and held him tightly in her arms saying 'thank you' at least a million times to him. He felt so much more embarrassed but he didn't fight the grip she had on him. Inwardly Hinata smiled, she liked to think back to then, how he had given something that personal as she pulled it on. She made sure to keep it in the proper care, doing up the zipper she slid open her door and ran down the front porch towards Neji's bedroom.

She always woke him up if he happened to sleep in, she didn't want him to be tardy after all and he would do the same for her. She really did love him, truly but only as a brother though and she knew he did to, or in his case, loves her like a sister. She skipped down the outside the wooden floors and stopped once she had stood outside his door. She knocked on the door before saying "Neji, it's time to get up."

No response, she could have just gone in and woken him but at one time in the past she had been bold and done that. She stepped in too be greeted by an awkward and horribly embarrassing sight of a very naked Hyuuga who had happened to be getting dressed after bathing. Something she would never reveal to another living being. That little incident had made things rather awkward between them for a few weeks. She has never been bold enough to attempt that again unless she thought it to be _absolutely_, _positively _necessary.

Using the Byakugan could have just as many consequences for she could see even more horribly embarrassing situations. She stood for at least five minutes and there was still no response, confused she knocked again, Neji really didn't take her as a heavy sleeper. Usually the moment her hand even came within an inch of the door he would say 'yes lady Hinata 'or' I shall be there shortly...'

She noticed that his door was slightly ajar, '_he never leaves it open...maybe he already left, I should check but then again..._' Slowly she slid her fingers through the small opening and slid it open so that if he was still there and doing anything, he would stop her before the door was wide open.

Nothing happened, she completely opened the door and she cautiously stepped inside. To put it simply, she was surprised at the scene around her.

"Neji is not a slob, he's so...punctual, so what happened here? His room is in complete disarray, papers and books are everywhere. The shutters of the windows are wide open, his bed is a mess and Neji is on the floor...wait, **what**!"

Her cousin lay there unconscious on the hardwood ground and from his position it looked like he had fallen. She quickly went to his side and she shook him gently in an attempt to wake him up.

"Onii-san..."

No response...

"Onii-san...!"

Still no answer...

"Onii-san!"

There was no reaction whatsoever and she quickly noticed that he was not breathing very well, if at all. In a panic, she placed his hand on her chest and attempted to calm herself as she focused her chakra and a light green glow protruded from her fingertips and began to circulate within his circulatory system.

Something began to react to her chakra and she felt chakra begin to bounce back at her and Neji's slowed heart began to beat in a sporadically frantic pace. Worry began to make itself known but she didn't give in, she pushed in even more chakra against whatever was repelling her with more diligence and Neji's body began to twitch violently until he stopped completely. At that moment, whatever was repelling her seemingly burst and her chakra rushed within him healing as much as possible and circulating within his heart and lungs.

Afterwards he took in a large desperate breath and his breathing with came back sporadically began to slow to a calm and soft rhythm. He shifted slowly and opened his weary and confused eyes.

"Hinata-Chan...? What are you doing?"

He shook his head slowly as he sat up, staring at the bewilder girl that sat next to him. She was almost more confused than him, "what am I doing? I was worrying about you because I found you unconscious on the ground and your room is in shambles."

She didn't really have a problem with expressing her opinions around him, especially now.

"Neji Onii-san, w-what happened in here?"

"Happened...what do you mean...?"

"I-I mean, why were you on the ground and what was...never mind that, what happened?"

"Well I..."

Neji suddenly heaved, coughing violently; it felt like his very insides were burning in a raging inferno, torturing him slowly and painfully.

"N-Neji Onii-san!"

She tried to soothe him with her chakra and completely panicked when instead of getting better he grew worse, much worse than before fore this time it really was hurting him a lot. Violently coughing up blood that threatened to choke him as he tried to catch his breath only to heave again in another violent fit. He doubled over in pain, now on his hands and knees coughing fitfully, more blood gushing out than before he finally managed to catch his breath.

Falling limp on the ground for a couple of minutes, he didn't hear anything other than the sound of his own breath caused by his labored breathing. Just barely if not completely unable to regain his composure, he forced himself to sit up on his knees, his hair hiding his face.

'_Damn it...I almost told her..._'

She was staring in shock, worry and terror, she had to help him.

"Onii-san we've got to get you to our doctor or at Tsunade."

"No."

"B-but why, you're sick. You need help from—"

"I said no!"

The tone of his voice rose from its usually calm demeanor and he regretted it immediately afterwards. Hinata wouldn't cry, she had grown out of that, at least mostly. She wouldn't cry for him raising his tone at her but she would feel disappointed in him as well as herself. She shook her head sadly, in a breathless tone Neji said "Hinata...I need to be alone for a little while can you please wait for me outside." She nodded dejectedly, the sadness in her eyes for that moment seemed to be as if she had just lost an important battle.

As she turned, walk out of her Onii-san's room, he said softly "don't tell anyone about me..."

"I won't Onii-san..."

This wasn't the first time she'd seen Neji coughing up blood but it still worried her deeply all the more. Quietly she left, with one secret though, in certain instances she had used her Byakugan to check on her onii-san and had found rather large and abnormal disturbances within him. Something strange around his heart, as if a sickly abomination formed around the vital muscle.

She wouldn't question him at least not at the moment and she wouldn't announce what she knew, she would wait until they were at the hospital to attempt anything. She left, turning around the corner and walked around the manse to the gateway. Neji sat there panting fitfully, feeling weakened from the exact amount of the lost blood. As he slowly tried to make himself get to his feet, he stumbled back down the first time but managed to stand on the second try.

He dragged himself over to his bed and nearly dropped himself down on the soft mattress. He thought begrudgingly to himself '_I almost told her, what was I thinking! I'd only put both of our lives in more jeopardy if I were to even attempt it... we'd all be endangered.'_

He turned and faced the open window and growled under his breath, "I hate that he can subdue me under his gaze...!"

He sighed to himself as he felt a warm sensation run through his limbs, seemingly soothing him. Neji closed his eyes to focus on that warmth and then reopened them to say quietly to himself, 'Hinata...she must've used her chakra to heal me...the girl is far to kind. Ahhh...it's not like she really needed to anyway because that bastard would not kill me. I would have recuperated eventually, though I do appreciate the gesture. I never thought that his chakra would react so badly to someone else's other than his and my own. I suppose this now makes any type of medical ninjutsu out of the question if I do wish to live. I shall not tell Hinata that by healing me...she just caused an agonizing source of pain later on."

He slowly picked himself and began to change, tossing his now bloddy shirt to the side nad pulling on his regular kimono.. He stared at the open window and begrudgingly turned away making a solemn vow "this is a problem, I myself have created by getting involved in order to save her and Hinata, I'll deal with this myself and I'll make sure to end it on my own."

* * *

Akuma: Finally, this chapter is out so now i can post the next chapter of Never walk alone :D

Neji: Why exactly are you abusing me?

Hinata: Yah, why are y-you hurting Neji nii-san?

Akuma:...umm...sorry?

??: Hurt him as much as you want, his pain is my pleasure

Neji/Hinata/Akuma: Oo

Akuma: What have i done :S I've created a monster


	4. Sickness

Hinata waited patiently as she stood outside of the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She thought over and over again on what she could do to get Neji to talk to her about whatever was going on. She paced back and forth in deep worry for she knew that his health had been slowly deteriorating for quite a while now. She stopped suddenly, when had his strange behavior had begun? She began to think of the length of time he had been like this, its range how long? A month? a year? She knew that it was after her seventeenth birthday which was around ten months ago. Before she and Naruto had gotten together which was two months before today. It was definitely before her mother gave birth to her new baby sister and Neji's cousin that was what...after months ago? Then there was the time that she and Tenten suddenly fell ill after a mission about six months ago, Neji seemed pretty... She stopped again and began to think of the exact date in question.

"That was in june...June the...the...27!"

Hinata realized that Neji's difference in personality had begun then because when she and Tenten fell ill that day, he panicked. She remembered that Tenten had come to visit them after the mission. The three had talked and laughed and had a rather grand time. When the sun had begun to set, Tenten suddenly flinched. She remembered that she and Neji and gotten a little suspicious when they asked what was wrong but she reasured them that she was fine. How wrong she was. An hour later into the night, the three decided to have a race. They weren't sure who's it was but it was still fun to act childish every now and then. As the three took of around the border of the Hyuuga compound when it happened. Tenten had just gotten an edge, she was ahead of the both of them by two or three meters. She was laughing, taunting them slightly by saying she was going to win when she collapsed. Neji had been confident that he would catch up quickly when he noticed the sudden jerk in her movements and the silent cry. She skidded across the ground for a few moments before remaining still.

He and Hinata had stopped to see what was wrong with the girl or if she was just faking, highly unlikely. SHe was breathing heavily and her cheeks were a deep scarlet. Neji placed his hand on her forehead and quickly pulled away. It felt like inferno, she was scalding. Hinata was just as worried as him when he took Tenten and began to carry her on his back and quickly ran back inside the compound. Hinata had offered her room since she had a rather large matress courtesy of her father. The bed itself could probably hold three large adults. When he had put Tenten to rest on Hinata's bed, he began to check her pulse, temperature, anything he could think of to pinpoint the problem. Not alot of sicknesses could make a person just faint suddenly. As he was checking over Tenten, he heard a thud behind him. When he turned to see what it was, to his dismay he then saw Hinata on the ground as well, still concious but showing the same symptoms as Tenten. the only thing that Neji did know about the two kunoichis was that they were in agonizing pain.

Neji had used his byakugan to see if he could find out what was wrong but was he saw disturbed him to no ends. He couldn't figure out what was going on but he carefully put HInata on her bed as well. It didn't take long for anyone to realize something was happening fore a maid walked in and saw the two ill females. She had alerted the head of the household and soon everyone knew. Neji stayed with HInata and Tenten for a few hours, HInata remembered him suddenly staring warily out the window. Sick or not, Hinata was no fool, she knew that someone was out there. She didn't activate her byakugan though because every time she tried, there was a heart wrenching pain in her chest. Neji had told her to rest and no matter what, to stay in bed. He placed the palm of his hand on her forehead and then on the Sleeping Tenten's before getting up from where he was. He left their side for a moment to check on whatever was right outside Hinata's bedroom window.

Hinata had a terribly sinking feeling and it worsened when after an hour passed, he didn't return. Neji had disappeared for the rest of the day. Everyone had thought that maybe something had become of him when he hadn't returned with any word of his whereabouts after the seven hours. Hiashi was starting to worry about his disappearance and her sudden illness. Once her father was going to send out a search party for the boy, he suddenly came back. Neji was completely out of breath, there was a trail of blood that ran down his forehead, a cut on his palm and though no one else noticed, a look of completely shame burned in his eyes.

If she could remember correctly, Neji said that she and Tenten would be ok if they were to drink from the small vial that he held. Where he got it, nobody knew, how he got it, nobody knew and how he knew that it would heal them, everybody wanted to know. Her father trusted Neji though; he took the vial from him and didn't question how he gained it, yet.

Hinata wasn't really sure how they had gotten it into her because she had passed out as soon as Neji handed over the vial. When she had awoken, what she could only guess to be a day later, she had felt much better. It was still painful and still felt rather sick but it wasn't half as bad as it had been before. When she turned over to see if Tenten was feeling any better, she almost panicked when she noticed the female was gone. She would have activated her byakugan to find the girl when a voice said hoarsely "good to see you're awake...hinata-chan." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief when she looked to the open window near corner of the room and noticed Tenten sitting there casually. Tenten smiled and she asked "what was up with the panic, were you worried about me?"

"Yes, I thought that you might have been dead, I don't know why though. I'm glad that you aren't though because...that would have...hurt Neji nii-san."

Tenten looked at her questionably before smiling; she had attempted to get up but only ended up sinking back downwards with a painful wince.

"A-are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just recovering...it's a little painful moving for me. I'm amazed that I even made it this far and the hawk that is your dad, won't let either of us leave this room anytime soon unless we show signs of a complete or almost complete recovery."

"Yes I...suppose he wouldn't."

"But Hinata, can you guess what i'm actually upset about?"

"What?"

"I lost the race."

Hinata and Tenten had began to chuckle before laughing warmly, it was said that laughter was the best medicine after all.

"So do you feel Hinata?"

"F-fine...but...I'm more worried about you."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know that I have it bad..."

"So?"

"But you have it worse."

Tenten was silent as she stared out the open window; a slight breath blew in caressing her face.

"I guess, but I'm fine, really."

Hinata had watched the girl suspiciously, though there was a little pain, she had activated her byakugan when Tenten had temporarily closed her eyes when the breeze blew in. It was almost horrific what she saw. On the inside of the girl through her nervous system, bloodstream, muscles and most vital organs within the female was a horrendous black substance. Hinata wasn't quite sure but believed that it was eating away at the girl from the inside out or at least it had been fore there seemed to be a bluish substance that was eating the black one. Hinata could only guess that was the cure. There was also what seemed to be a toxin that the black substance had released within the girl as well and that had attacked her heart, lungs, brainstem, bone tissue and spine. Tenten had surely gotten the worst of it, she was recovering though and the damaged that Hinata could see hadn't been past the point of healing. Though not past the point, it looked like it had still been very, very agonizing. At least she knew why Tenten had suddenly fainted.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Is something wrong? You're staring."

"N-nothing's wrong, I swear...just...spaced out."

Hinata was quite sure that the girl did not need to know exactly what had happened within her body.

"Ok...I wonder...where's Ne—"

The door suddenly shifted open slightly before opening all the way. Neji watched the two of them before stepping slowly into the room.

"Good morning."

"Hey Neji."

"Hello Neji nii-san."

The young man watched the two of them sadly before hiding his unease with a smile. He stepped aside, leave the two kunoichi's puzzled until they heard the bang of soft footsteps before Hanabi had run into the room and into her sister's arms.

"Nee-chan, I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Hello Hanabi, glad to see you two."

The younger girl held her sister tightly, muttering things along the lines of 'so worried, I thought you were going to die, so glad you're alright, thank god and so on.' Hinata wasn't quite sure but she thought she heard Hanabi mumble 'partner in crime, mooching off of her' and something she could only guess was directed at Neji, 'thank goodness you're alright; it would have just been me and that boy!' Hinata just smiled warmly, patted her little sister on head and laughed, Neji watched the display and then looked over to Tenten who was also laughing. He could only guess she also heard the little things that had been mentioned as well.

"Well I'm sure you feel loved Neji."

Neji also began to laugh softly as he continued to watch the display of Hinata soothing her bawling sister. The two kunoichi's were distracted and neither of them had notice Neji's smile grow saddened before he left the room.

"Loved eh? Of course I feel loved by the three of you...my love for you as well is reciprocated that's when I was faced with the decision..."

Neji's features churned with disgust as he thought of the choice he had made earlier, had it even been worth it. What was he saying, of course was, Hinata and Tenten were alive but he was now in an even stronger cage. He hadn't realized but Hinata had seen him, as soon as she noticed him leaving she focused her gaze on him. Ever since then, he seemed distant, especially towards her. That had to be it, when it all started. The day they had gotten sick was the day that he changed, there was no denying it. Now she had an idea of when it started, all she had to figure out was what happened when he disappeared and why.

'Neji nii-san, what happened to you that day...? What...'

"Hinata."

She jumped in place as she turned to see Neji standing behind her silently. He watched her warily as to see what her reaction would be to the events that unfold earlier. He was relieved as she just smiled at him and said "well, uhh, shall we be going to the hokage's office? So...that we may go see Tenten later?" He nodded and began to walk ahead with her following closely behind. Secretly he was being wary of Hinata because she seemed to calm, since he knew her well enough, he knew that she should be panicking or upset. Something was off and he didn't know what it was...yet.

* * *

Akuma: Sorry about the long wait, just lost interest in writing for a while (blame the exams not me)

??: Just hurry up and write the next chapter or _else_

Akuma: I'm writing, i'm writing! Don't pressure me

Neji: Leave her alone, let her write in peace

??: Whatever you say

Neji: hmph

Akuma: Neji?

Neji: _**what?**_

Akuma: umm are you...heh still mad at me?

Neji: What would _ever_ give you that idea

Akuma: The fact that your staring at me menacingly

Neji:...

Akuma:I'm sorry but it had to be done!

Neji: It's bad enough you endanger my life but now you hurt Hinata and Tenten to...you'd best make up for this later

AKuma:I will, i will! Please just don't stare at me like that

Comments would be appreciated


	5. Plans

The two ninja walked through the forest that led to and away from their home in silence, Hinata wanted to ask Neji what was going on but she knew he wouldn't answer, he never did. As they broke into the clearing that led to the village streets, they came across Guy-sensei. The merry man rocketed over to them and greeted them warmly, possibly to warmly.

"Hello Neji and Hinata! How are you blooming lotuses doing this fine morn? Hinata have the fires of youth been treating you well and Neji my fine former student would you like to have a bout with me. I was going to meet Lee at the training fields but you are very welcomed to join us. I warn you though, it will be easy.

Neji watched the man unphased as he questioned "what shall be routine this time."

The overly exuberant man raised a hand in the air and announced rather loudly "firstly we shall climb up the tallest cliff in Konoha in under thirty seconds, we shall practice our evasive maneuvers through a mine field and then through a target range, we shall make five hundred laps around konoha on our hands with a half hour. Afterwards we shall have a pushup contest, first one to four hundred wins, loser has to do three hundred more. After that _**warm-up**_ we shall have a race starting from the ramen stand to tanzaku town and back. Then we shall fight until one of us says koufuku. So would you like to join us?" Neji stood calm and quietly and thought over for about half a second before politely replying "sorry Guy-sensei but I'm busy right now. I have to deliver this envelope to Tsunade-sama and afterwards I have to go see Tenten in the hospital."

"Ahh dear Tenten, a shame that she was harmed. Do give our heartfelt apology to her for not coming but this training can not be put off forever. May the mighty flames of the green beast guide her hand." Guy stood and stared into the sky for a moment before tears began fall down his cheek as he struck his signature nice guy pose and declared "how she has made me proud!"

Neji began to walk off as Guy began his rambling about nice guys, green beast, lotuses and youth again. He turned to look at the Hyuugfa heiress and noticed that Hinata had gone pale. He hadn't notice that while she had listened to the conversation, she had lost the coloring in her skin. As Hinata slowly felt herself return to normal she felt the need to ask "N-Neji, he is...how you say...exaggerating r-right?" Neji looked at her from the corner of his eyes before replying "unfortunately, no."

"B-but how he even survive that so called **warm-up**!?"

"It's just how they are, you get used to it...or maybe not. I've had him as my sensei so I suppose that I've grown used to it."

Hinata questioned her cousin in disbelief as she stated "how could you possibly be used to it?

"You forget dear cousin, he was the person who trained me since I graduated from the academy, what do you think his kind of training was?"

Neji looked up to the sky and then added "through everything he said though, the worst of it was fighting until someone says koufuku."

Hinata stared at him skeptically and asked "w-why?"

"Because my dear cousin, neither of them ever quit. A battle with Lee and Guy-sensei nowadays would last hours and I would have a better chance of giving up than fighting them."

"But your strong Nii-san!"

"I suppose and I don't doubt my abilities but ever since I developed a winning streak with them..." Neji stopped for a moment and sighed in grief as he covered his eyes with his palm before continuing "...they have started to become more persistent and quite frankly it's annoying. So I can't say that they are stronger than me for sure but I can say that in stamina, they have me beat indefinitely."

Hinata looked at him curiously before nodding in agreement, Lee and Guy-sensei's stamina was enough to rival her Naruto-koi. Deciding to drop the subject, Hinata began to walk again with Neji following suit. They continued on their way to the hokage's office and began to more talk as well. Hinata would ask him questions on his training with guy-sensei, missions he had gone on and anything to relieve the slight stress from their encounter with the overly exuberant man. She also made sure to steer clear of any question that may arouse her nii-san's suspicion.

As they neared the building, Hinata and Neji noticed that Tsunade was surprisingly, or not so surprisingly, sitting right outside on one of the tall cherry blossom trees. She seemed to be partly asleep, of course what would he expect of the Hokage that would probably do anything to avoid meetings. Though Neji knew of her rather reluctant personality, he respected her all the same. Neji presented himself in front of the half dead kage. She stirred as she sensed his presence, she jumped down from the tree she had been resting on and stood properly in front of the two _**much **_younger ninja. Neji held out the document and she took it into her hands and held it by her side.

"Hokage-sama, here are the documents for the mission I and my teammates were previously on."

"Thank you Neji. These shall be examined immediately...by Shizune."

Somewhere rather closely, they all could have sworn they heard a sigh of grief.

Neji and Hinata bowed respectively, Tsunade noticed a slightly disturbed look on Neji's features and spoke warmly towards the young man.

"Don't worry about Tenten, she's fine. From what I heard from the others...the blade missed her vital points just barely, if you hadn't used your rotation in time, she wouldn't be alive now."

Neji smiled as best as he could while thinking 'if it hadn't been for my carelessness, she wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place...'

Tsunade dismissed both of them but asked Hinata to stay behind for a few moments, she needed to speak with her. Neji, though not really one that would like to pry, was going to ask if something was wrong but Hinata reassured him and slightly insisted that head to the hospital before her. Neji knew that he should have stayed because there was a good chance that if there was something going wrong with Hinata that he would become involved in it one way or another. He did not feel like attempting to question the females any further fore he just wanted to make sure that Tenten was alright. Neji turned to the left and began to walk away slowly in the direction of Konoha's hospital.

As Neji disappeared from site Tsunade began to speak to the kunoichi beside her.

"Hinata, are you sure about this?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

"But how do you now that this task will even work? How do I have any recognition that any of this will work?"

"I...don't know, but it has to."

"You do realize that if it doesn't, I may lose the respect of the target?"

"If it doesn't work Tsunade-sama then I shall take the full responsibility."

"As you wish, I have the anbu and other Nin that you wanted stationed in the areas that you wished..."

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"I do wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you again, I just hope that it will not fail."

Hinata bowed respectfully and left the side of Tsunade thinking 'everything has to go according to plan, it has to or my target will...' She shook he head vigorously and continued to run through the streets to the hospital where her task was about to mission. As she sprinted down the streets, she nearly ran over her dear friend Kiba who had jumped out of the way in time.

"Yo Hinata, where's the fire?"

"Oh s-sorry Kiba-kun."

"Is something wrong? And before you answer that does it have to do with Naruto...again."

"Umm...I…"

"I was right, that idiot didn't swallow another kunai again did he!? Pr better yet did he get in another fight...he's gonna kill himself before he turns twenty at this rate."

"N-no, it's Naruto...it's not, I swear."

"Oh, well that's disappointing."

"Why?"

"I'd have had something to laugh at, especially if the kunai incident happens again."

Hinata fell deafly silent as the memory that day haunted her. She had just been training her Byakugan to improve herself when Naruto appeared, complaining about having a painful stomach ache. Just to shorten her horrifying tale, she ended up having to help take the Kunai out of his belly to prevent it from cutting his insides more than it had already. Hinata had never been so horrified in her life.

"So Hinata?

"Y-yes?"

"This is about Neji isn't it?

"Y-yes..."

"Ok, I wish you a lot of luck then."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Kiba flashed a cheerful smile at the girl before walking off in the direction that Hinata that had just ran from.

"Kiba-kun...thanks you for the support."

Soon enough she returned to her task and resumed her run towards the hospital where Neji would be waiting and everything would unfold.

* * *

Koufuku-Surrender

Akuma: Yay, next chapter and pretty quickly this time!

Guy: Yes! Let your youthful mind run wild in an fiery passion!

Akuma: ...ok...i'll do that...

Guy: (nice guy pose)

Akuma: Ok, i'm starting to get scared. Guy i think Tsunade said she had a mission for you.

Guy: Exellent, now i can test out my recent training!

Akuma: Glad he's gone...Tsunade's gonna kill me TT.TT

Kiba:Good luck with that

Akuma: Thanks...oh yeah and i have a **serious** question for you my readers. Exactly how many of you would be horrified if Guy-sensei turned out to be your Gym teacher or fitness instructor? I would never be able to sleep again, that's for sure.


	6. Phase One

On his way to the hospital, Neji had thought over continuous reasons for why Tsunade had asked Hinata to stay. It wasn't like he was paranoid or anything; there was just something about it that didn't sit well in his stomach. He was to put it simply, suspicious and he was sure that Hinata had probably told what she knew of his situation to the Hokage. Neji could only sigh in grief at the thought of how much harder it would become to conceal his rather unwanted secret. Neji had thought of activating his byakugan to see what it was that they were doing. Even though he was a far enough distance that he could not hear them, unlike his cousin he had learn to read lips. As he was about to activate his bloodline limit, Kiba had just emerge from seemingly nowhere and quite frankly disturbed the young man.

"Yo Neji!"

Neji almost jumped when he heard his name yelled, Kiba had caught him off guard but Neji hadn't been so deep in thought to react.

"Hello Kiba."

Kiba practically frowned when Neji didn't show a reaction but still smiled as he spoke rather inquisitively "so I guess you're going to see Tenten eh?"

"Yes."

"Well then go, go, go! She's not getting any younger with you standing here! Go!"

Neji eyed the boy warily before he began to walk again wondering what was wrong with him. Kiba didn't usually act this way; it was almost as if he wanted to get to the hospital to, what he could only guess, get rid of him. It didn't matter, if Kiba was trying to make him go to the hospital faster, who was he to say no. Tenten was there after all so it made some sense for Kiba to rush him. The boy was a good friend with Tenten, obviously not as much as Neji was with her. Their 'friendship' had grown quite exponentially over the years; one would say that if they knew,they were dating. Yes, Neji and Tenten had started going out with one another for about a half a year. They were quite happy with one another and for some odd reason they kept their relationship a secret for almost everyone. Hinata was one of the people that knew along with Shikamaru who had caught them kissing once, Lee who shall not be explain and Hanabi who, when he thought about it, was kind of the reason they started to go out.

Neji came back to reality, realizing that he had not been paying attention to anything for maybe ten minutes. When he looked ahead of him, he noticed that had arrived at the hospital, before Hinata had caught up with him. He decided on going inside to see his 'friend,' he had seen the girl ever since they came back from the mission and he was bloody girl to the hospital. Neji hadn't known that by the time he entered Tenten's room, Hinata had stepped into the building. He walked in casually and scanned every corner of the room that Tenten lay in. Even though it was not meant to feel like it, the room felt rather depressing. He sat next to the girl that lay on the bed, Neji **could** of laughed at the fact that she was a mess but he was far to considerate. She lay peacefully on the bed, the bandages had wrapped thoroughly around her waist and chest.

"Look at you...you'd probably laugh at these injuries and say it was nothing to try and cheer me up."

Neji remembered they day that they in a way hooked up. He was fifteen and had been alone on the Hyuuga compound with Hinata and Hanabi, in a way; he could say that was babysitting them. If someone actually checked the Hyuuga family members, they would notice that Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were the only on of their generation. The latter were either adults or still babies so when the adults of the Hyuuga all left for six days for a celebration of sorts, bringing the babies with them, they left the three of them all alone. The celebration was something the adults did that children, which they were considered were not allowed to attend. Once they turned eighteen however, they would be dragged along, whether willing or not. Neji now knew that the celebration was for achieving manhood or womanhood, meaning a celebration of joining the adults.

At that time, Hiashi had left Neji in charge of the compound which included Hinata and Hanabi. It had been three days into the six and quite frankly, the Hyuuga children were bored. Hinata, despite her shyness, had conspired with Hanabi on a way to make Neji happy or less bored at least. For the three days that Neji didn't have anything to distract him, he had thought of Tenten. To someone who paid attention to him closely, they would have noticed the slight look of longing in his eyes. It was blatantly obvious that Neji liked the girl but only slightly that he actually loved her. Hanabi may have overheard him mutter quietly how much he wished he could tell her. She told Hinata and that's where their plan started. Neji was by no means shy but that didn't make him the love guru, even he had trouble approaching girls or at least the girl he actually loved. Tenten and he had a happy and healthy relationship as friends and he definitely didn't want to ruin it so that added to why he kept quiet. Unbeknownst to the depressed boy, the two had invited Tenten over to the compound without notification. He hadn't realized that she was there even as he heard footsteps approaching form behind. He had thought that it had been Hinata which brought on the response "do you need something Hinata?"

"Hey Neji."

He almost jumped at the sound of the voice behind him; he had whipped around to see Tenten, the girl who had been troubling his thoughts as of late.

"H...hello Tenten."

"What's up, I haven't seen you for a while."

"Nothing really...I don't need to be rude but what are you doing here."

"You didn't know, Hinata and Hanabi invited me over."

"What would they..."

Neji could think of many things, hundreds, thousands of ideas but only one stuck to his head.

"Dear god, they know."

Tenten stared at him rather confused as she asked "know what?"

"N-nothing, it's nothing."

As if planning to add to his distress, Hanabi ran into the room because Hinata had utterly refused, or more like fainted, to do the second phase of the plan. She held her cousin dearly, stared at him and then Tenten before stating, "I'm so sorry for not telling you that I...we invited Tenten over but there was only one way to get you to cheer up."

Tenten noticed a slight shade of pink appear on his cheeks as he uttered as quietly as he possible could "Hanabi stop."

"But onii-san you have to tell if you want to have any peace."

"Hanabi."

Tenten had watched the two curiously as their conversation carried on "onii-san..."

"Hanabi, don't."

"But you love her!"

Tenten could never have imagined the very deep shade of scarlet that burned on the boy's cheeks if she hadn't seen it for herself.

"Hanabi!"

At this time the girl had released her cousin and ran behind Tenten, who was trying to piece together the conversation until she felt Hanabi tugging at her sleeve and yell "he loves you!"

At that time, her cheeks turned red, not as much as Neji's though, she guessed it was because he had very white skin. Neji was now at a loss for words, nothing he could or wanted to say would come out.

"He loves you, he's always loved you! You distract him because he always thinks about you all the time! He's wanted to tell you for who knows how long now but was to shy! He wants to hug you! He wants to hold you! He wants to love you! He wants to _**KISS **_you!"

Hanabi seemingly satisfied with herself, released Tenten's sleeve and walked out of the room, leaving behind to very red teens.

Tenten and Neji's faces were very red; they could only stare at each other in an embarrassing silence as both contemplated what to say. He stared at her and she stared at him, the cycle continued for what seemed like forever before Tenten said "umm Neji...I...really don't know what to say but..."

'But...' The boy felt rejection and even though he tried to deny it, it made his heart ache rather painfully "it's ok...I understand."

He would have left the room and probably go to kill Hanabi if she hadn't grabbed his wrist first. Her words from that time stuck with him ever since, he would not reveal what they all were because that was too personal. The only thing he would say to anyone was that she said "I love you too."

Memories of that time warmed his heart and he still wanted to kill Hanabi for that incident even though it led to something that made him happier, especially for when she called him shy. Happiness, his happiness had been so important to them and he was happy with Tenten which was why he wondered could he ever forgive himself for the incident that caused her those injuries? He hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings and couldn't warn her when that man came from behind. Sure he had saved her life just barely but still it was his fault, especially since the bastard that did this to her was someone that he knew and loathed.

"That despicable bastard...!"

Tenten wasn't conscious long enough to see her attacker but Neji was and the two of them just happened to be alone when the ambush had happened. That bastard had just jumped them for some ungodly reason and seriously wounded Tenten but was unable to kill her due to Neji's interference. Poor Neji paid dearly for that but not as dearly as Tenten because he wasn't in the hospital. Neji looked over his girlfriend and saw that her hair was loose as she lay sleeping on the bed. He ran his fingers through her brown hair; he stared sadly at her before whispering softly "I will make the man that did this to pay, I promise."

As Neji sat in the small room, Hinata walked into the room with two glasses of water. She smiled soothingly at him as she said "is Tenten alright."

"She'll live."

"Here nii-san, you look like you could use a drink..."

"Umm no thanks I..."

Hinata looked at him rather determined because she knew that he hadn't been eating or drinking properly over the last few days. It got worse when Tenten was harmed. He looked at her defeated as he sighed "on second thought, sure. I am just slightly parched."

He took the glass from her and held it in his hand, he swirled the liquid around the cup but the rather scolding look from his cousin made him stop quickly. He sighed again and began taking in small gulps of the liquid before finishing it completely. He looked up at her and noticed the satisfied smile that adorned her face; he hoped she was happy because he felt downright sick.

"That's odd..."

He held his head as his vision began to blur and all concentration was lost. His body began to grow heavy and his breaths grew ragged, something was horribly wrong in his mind and he didn't know what.

"Sorry...Neji."

He looked up at her but felt dizziness over come him which resulted in him falling to the ground, breathing even more raggedly.

"Damn...it..."

He felt himself slip deeper and deeper into darkness, his visions being the last thing that gave in from his traitorous body. Neji could just barely see many other figures walk into the room and surround his still form. Before he lost complete consciousness, he heard Hinata mutter something along the lines of 'sorry nii-san, it's for your own good...' before he slipped into complete darkness.

* * *

Akuma: Yay, next chapter

Hinata: Neji nii-san, i'm sorry!

AKuma Hinata?

Hinata: i'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!

Akuma:Hinata get ahold of yourself!

Hinata: but i drugged Neji!

Akuma:...umm...well...he'll live...

HInata: that's not very reasuring

AKuma: getting back to earlier, here's the new chapter and it seems that things are finally starting to move. I actually loved the part about Hanabi because i can picture her as the annoying little sister that will rat out your secrets.

Hanabi: I take offence to that

Akuma: Really.

Hanabi:...no because i can't deny it.

Akuma:Poor neji well, next chapter should be out soon enough...Hinata is on the ground saying i'm sorry.

I'm telling you he'll be ok!

Hinata: Neji nii-san SORRY!

Akuma: this'll never end...


	7. Phase Two

Neji awoke, or at least he thought that he did to the feel of a very uncomfortable and foreign object near his arms and legs. He could only hypothesize that he was sitting down because it did not feel like he was laying on anything. Everything felt heavy, his body, his mind, even his very soul. Something was weighing him down and couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. Not very far off he heard a voice say in a silent and unsure tone "are you sure that all this is necessary? What if he wakes up and gets the wrong idea."

Neji didn't have to try hard in order to recognize the voice immediately, if he couldn't recognize it, he would be an utter fool. He tried to lift up his head to call out to them but he felt too weak.

'Hinata-san...what's going...on...?'

Slight confusion took over when he realized that she had not responded or even let on that she acknowledged his conscious form. Had it been anyone else, Neji might have grown a little irritated but there was a good chance that Hinata was upset, to upset to respond in any way. For her sake and partially for his slipping sanity, he tried to speak to her again.

'Hinata, what's...?'

Surprise overcame Neji when realized that he couldn't speak; he could hear his words but his lips were reluctant to move. He tried to call out to her again to see if it were true, "Hinata!" Not a sound was lucky enough to escape him; a very suspicious and growing very worried boy now began to think of the possibilities of what was happening to him. He could think as freely as he wanted but when it came to speaking, he was at a loss. What exactly had Hinata done to him, this couldn't be normal because Hinata didn't know any ways to paralyze a person. At least not without the striking the chakra points and Neji could feel that his hadn't been sealed. Eventually he settled on listening to his surroundings to see if any information on his condition was given away.

Though he knew Hinata was there, he couldn't see the sadness on her face. When she looked at him she saw a broken man, though his body leaned forward with his head down which by default had his hair cover his eyes mostly, she see that the lilac orbs were completely drained of life. That saddened her to no ends, she felt worse when she thought of how this was all technically her doing.

"Yes Hinata, it may seem a little over the top but everything is needed. The boy must stay bound in case he manages to break the jutsu's hold over him; the jutsu itself is very strong to begin with. It paralyzes the person's body, turning them into nothing but a human shell. They can hardly move or speak, the only thing that stays focused or the same would be the mind. The mind is the only thing that is free but that doesn't help much if your body doesn't respond."

"But...Ibiki-sensei."

Another voice rang loudly in undeniably obvious tone that anyone in the village could recognize "come on Hinata, it's not like he's going to die. He's just going to be helped."

"Naruto-koi..."

Neji would have gritted his teeth, he was being interrogated. The jutsu that Ibiki spoke of had sounded very familiar and now he knew what it was. It had been used during the war and it has no name, that technique was only used when someone was being interrogated. What Neji worried the most about was that he did not know what the full effects of the technique were. He hadn't been able to find much more on it because the book with all the information of what was written on it, that he had happened upon one day, had vanished from the library that he had found it in. Neji also began to see if he could feel the bindings that were placed on him, even though he could not move, his sense of touch was still alert. There was one on his neck, his wrist bound behind the supposed chair and his ankles to the legs. There was something behind him; it felt like it was under the skin. A long cold object that ran up his back and when it went to the center, it seemed to just pierce the skin and possibly connect to his spine.

"Neji Hyuuga."

Neji felt himself react to the call of his name, though he could not control his body, he felt himself move just slightly. His lips parted and he only heard his breath come out.

"I want you to answer this question, are you Neji Hyuuga?"

Neji thought that it was blasphemous if they had captured him for that reason, over course he was! Shock took over when he suddenly heard himself answer "yes..."

What was going on, didn't Ibiki say that he was unable to speak! What had the man done to force the reaction out of him, there was something horribly wrong in Neji's mind and it came to fruition with Ibiki's finished explanation from earlier.

"It seems that the jutsu is working, even though the body cannot react well on its own, I now have control over it. This technique is considered dangerous to enemy shinobi because it forces them into an immediate submission and also makes them talk. Anything you want to know, they will say it. You could say that Neji right now will only speak when spoken to. There are some that refuse though if their will is strong enough but that is usually changed once they experience the _slight_ migraine."

'Damn it!'

Neji tried to struggle but his body made no movement; he could hear nothing but the sound of his breathing and the hushed whispers of other voices.

Ibiki's voice reigned as he spoke to the incapacitated teen, "Neji...I would like to ask you some questions, do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Good but first, I want you to raise your head so you see the entire room."

Slowly, Neji felt his body respond and he raised his head and was very surprised with what he saw through his lifeless eyes. Everyone, all of his friends were here. Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata of course, Lee, Chouji, Kiba and any other teen that he knew. They were all here, of course Tenten wasn't, and he wouldn't expect her to be since she was hospitalized. They all looked so concerned and Hinata was so sad. This just made everything worse because if they were asking him what he was thinking then they would all be in danger.

"Neji Hyuuga, your friends are all gathered here to support you so will you answer my questions as honestly as possible?"

Though the jutsu was meant to force him to answer truthfully, by sheer defiance and despair of what could happen, Neji rebelled.

"..."

"No response, that means he's fighting."

Hinata stared solemly as she spoke softly, "Neji nii-san please."

Ibiki reiterated his question, in a tone that suggested Neji hadn't understood, "Neji, will you answer my questions honestly?"

"No..."

His answer seemed to shock everyone in the room, including Ibiki himself. Neji simply refused to willingly give any information of his predicament no matter what the cost. He felt a pang in his head and he would have winced if his body reacted.

'Slight migraine my ass.'

Neji knew that the developing headache that he was experiencing was caused by fighting the jutsu. If he couldn't hold out well enough, this jutsu would probably destroy his mind.

"Why won't you answer honestly?"

"Because...you're all...kidnappers..."

They all stared in disbelief as they noticed the faintest smirk on his face, he was fighting very hard, it became obvious to everyone at that point.

From the tone of Ibiki's voice, he sounded quite irritated, "do you think this is a joke Neji?"

"No."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I...don't know."

"Neji, what happened on June 27? I would like you to describe it."

"Hin...Hinata and Tenten fell ill..."

"Go on."

"They were dying from a strange illness and I...was worried. There was a noise outside and I went to check it...out...then..."

"Then what?"

"I...I...found a traveler with the antidote."

"Who was the traveler?"

"A traveling amateur medic Nin."

"How did they know what sickness they had."

"They...they..."

Neji's mind was straining itself to refuse the answer, he couldn't fathom the response he would get if were to tell them that the 'traveler' was the cause of the sickness.

"How did they know?"

"They oversaw what happened...they recognized the symptoms."

"How did you get the antidote?"

"They gave it to me."

"For free?"

"No..."

"So there was a price, what was it?"

"...it...was...nothing."

Neji just barely managed to control himself long enough to deny the questions, his willpower refused to give in to the technique and his headache worsening was the result.

"Neji are you in danger?"

'Getting straight to the point are we'

"No."

Though Neji was put through a lot with his assailant, he never considered himself to be in as much danger as Hinata and Tenten. He was quite thankful that his last response didn't cause him a much more painful headache.

"Is anyone else you know in danger?"

"Ye...ungh, No."

Neji would have scolded himself mentally for nearly saying yes which probably made them suspicious anyways but his head was pounding excruciatingly. A mere thought felt like thousands of tiny needles pressing into his skull. No one would ever think it would hurt this much to lie about something in their life and Neji showed no indication of the headache because the moment he did, Ibiki would be more onto him than he already was.

"So someone is in danger..."

"..."

"Will you tell me their name or names?"

"No..."

"Will you tell me the name of your attacker?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"Because there is no one."

Ibiki was intent on getting the boy to speak, it wasn't like him to have a very hard time with someone but he couldn't harm the boy to get what he wanted because he was a regular leaf Nin, he had done nothing wrong that they knew of. While everyone was focused on Neji's words, Shikamaru noticed something they didn't. When the topic of danger was brought up, Neji began to look at Hinata. Everyone else so focused on how he simply refused to answer properly and that he was seemingly acting as if this was a joke to notice. Even Ibiki hadn't, Shikamaru could only guess that the man was getting a little irritated since he couldn't use his regular techniques. Shikamaru also noticed a rather pained look in his eyes that could be due to the headache that he also knew about or something that Neji just was not telling them. Shikamaru looked over to the Hyuuga heiress and made a mental note to speak with her later.

"Neji, why are you lying?"

"...I'm...not."

"Your hesitated response begs to differ; you're only causing yourself mental stress by not answering. The headache your feeling right now must be excruciating."

"I...feel...nothing."

It was as if bells began ringing his head, adding to the torment. Neji thought his nerves and veins in his head were shot. Every brain cell was screaming from the pain it was experiencing, inducing more agony onto him. One thought felt like a person screeching inside of him and one lie felt like as if Pandora's box opening within his mind, releasing it's chaos and rage onto his poor body.

"Neji if you will not tell us, will you look at the person in question, if they are in this room, that is in danger?"

This Neji hadn't expected because his eyes began to look more directly at Hinata and he quickly forced them away, now adding more stress to his mind to the point of breaking. His eyes had ended up looking towards Sakura who was surprised to say the least because she didn't think she was in any danger.

"Is Sakura in danger?"

"No."

"That was a rather quick response; I can only suppose that it was the truth. Neji, is there someone causing you grief in your life?"

"Ye-ye...no."

"Who is it?"

Only Shikamaru figured out what Neji was doing when he turned because Sakura was the best medical Ninja in the room so the stress in Neji's mind and now forcing his eyes away added up to one thing. Blood, his body couldn't handle the agony, so when he looked away, it channeled to the latest place of defiance, his eyes. Sakura's eyes widen as the lilac orbs that stared at her began to cloud over with red and small crimson rivulets began to slide down his cheeks. Neji was smart, after all who would interrogate a friend if they began to bleed. Sakura would stop this to aid the boy's health.

"Neji!"

They took notice of the sudden change before a crash was heard from one of the walls; everyone other than Neji focused their attention to that area. A figure stood in the light that poured into the room that no one could distinguish due to their eyes adjusting to the sudden illumination. The body in front moved forward and everyone went one the defensive. The silhouette charged forward and Neji lost consciousness. The only thing he saw was a pair of red eyes coming towards him before everything went black and the last thing he heard before his mind shut down and joined the darkness was "Hinata!"


	8. Pain

Neji awoke yet again a while later from his previously unconscious state; a dull ache resounded within his temple and body. As feeling began to return to the boys body, he could feel the cold press of hard ground.

He must be lying down.

Slowly, his hands gripped the ground and tried to push himself off in an attempt to get to his feet. According to his memory, he shouldn't have been able to move at all so that meant that the jutsu had probably worn off. He was thankful but he still had rather limited movements so maybe it hadn't worn off completely or his body had frozen.

There was a sharp pain that protruded from his back and he arched his head forward to try and catch a glimpse of where he as with his weary eyes. Compared to the surrounding that he had been in before, his current position seemed to be completely different. He was no longer in a building, if anything, he wasn't sure if he was in the village anymore. He didn't recognize his surrounding but he knew for certain that he was in a forest or an area heavily populated with trees and plants.

He was in a rather small clearing; he could only believe that he was alone for now. His lungs didn't seem to want to function properly; his breaths came in deep and shallow to make up for the weakened organs. He felt tired, very tired but not half as bad as earlier. Noises began to sound within the area and Neji felt his sense's quirk.

Through his deep breaths, he managed to make out the words "there's...no point...hiding...I know you're...here."

"As sharp as ever Neji, even in your current state."

Slowly a body emerged from the treetops and landed near the weakened boy. Lean male figure, long raven hair, onyx eyes and a smirk that seemed to conniving to not be planning something. Neji looked up angrily at the man, the look in Neji's eyes told the man 'if it isn't the person I hate more than anything in this world.'

"Itachi Uchiha."

"In the flesh."

Neji tried to stand up because looking weak in front of this man could only end badly later on. Neji tried to move his trembling hands to lift himself off the ground but winced when a sharp pang stung his back and soon his arm fell lifeless.

"I wouldn't try to move if I were you."

"And...why not."

Itachi stared at the boy with falsified concern, "you can't move very well because your body is still in shock."

"Shock...?"

"They had a device hooked up to your back and once I 'liberated' you rather forcefully from it, your body seemed to convulse."

"So technically, it's your fault.

"I suppose you could say that."

Neji wondered to himself, why was he conversing with this man as if there was nothing wrong...like they were friends. Neji detested this man beyond all things, everything that he had done to him had only made his hatred grow stronger. At least he knew why the younger Uchiha despised his brother so much. Itachi put on the façade that he was a calm and silent person but underneath that mask laid a sadist, manipulative, coldhearted bastard.

Itachi noticed the glare that he was receiving from the younger male and chuckled darkly as moved closer to the weakened male.

"You shouldn't stare at people like that, you may hurt their feelings."

"As if you have feelings."

"That wasn't very nice."

"As if you care."

Itachi laughed audibly before he stated "you should rest, your body will thank you for it."

Neji glared at the male with a sly smile as he stated, "if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you cared."

Itachi laughed again, his voice carrying a rather sinister undertone to it as he spoke "you have a rather sharp mouth Neji...it'd be a shame if..."

Neji soon found his body hoisted up from the ground and slammed into a tree, the fingers curled threateningly on his neck stopped him from slumping to the ground. Neji's hands rested on the arm that so intently strangled him in an attempt to pull him off. His movements almost ceased when a kunai was presented in Itachi's free hand and threateningly placed near the side of face as Itachi continued, "... something were to happen to it."

A shiver ran through the younger body as the kunai pressed against the corner of his lips, the sudden intake of breath was noticed by the much more skilled shinobi. Itachi smiled, the weakened boy struggled to move his body, more so his arm. An sadistic gleam flashed in the elder's eyes as the blade pressed more threateningly into the flesh but had yet to pierce it.

"It'd be a shame if your beautiful face was marred with cuts, wouldn't it Neji? That little _girlfriend_ of yours probably wouldn't like it."

Neji wasn't sure if it was the stress he was being put under, the light headed feeling that was starting to possess him or side effects from his previous ordeal but he could have sworn that he detected a hint of jealousy when Itachi mentioned the word girlfriend. A gasp was torn from his throat as the blade slowly began to trail down the boy's face and to his neck, leaving a reddened but not bleeding trail in its wake. Itachi enjoyed it; he loved the reactions he got out from the boy and even more so that Neji couldn't do anything about it.

Neji gasped for breath as the grip on his neck tightened considerably, 'the bastard must be enjoying this.'

The kunai was still held possessively at his very exposed jugular vein and Itachi's sadistic smile mocked him every single second. Neji's pearly eyes began to cloud over with unconsciousness as the his body began to give in to the unpleasant feeling. Itachi noticing the blank stare that his captive was giving, released the boy from his grip. He allowing him to slump down the tree and desperately try to regulate, his already unregulated breathing. Neji soothed his neck gently as the evidence of Itachi's previous strangulation on it remained evident.

Neji saw Itachi kneel down and tried to back away as he moved closer to him. Neji's struggles were rewarded with Itachi pressing his lips forcefully on the younger. Neji's hands were restrained to he ground with the kunai laying close at hand for when Itachi decided to use it against him again. Neji's refusal to respond gained him an agitated growl from the raven and soon Itachi's fingers were curled around his neck again.

"It seems no matter what I do, you never break no matter what i put you through. Oh well, I suppose that I'll have to punish you for three reason now. One for defying me, two for missing our appointed arrangement which you know shall now cause you great pain and three for almost breaking our little deal."

Neji's eyes widened in a desperate panic as a deviousness overcame his attacker as he closed in and whispered, "your suspicious cousin and girlfriend will have to pay for that."

Neji saw a small black, cylindrical container form in Itachi's palm and in a horror he yelled "NO!"

"No what?"

"Don't...please..."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"Y-you said it yourself, I almost said it but I didn't!"

"Because of my interference."

"I'll take it..."

"Pardon?"

"I'll take their punishment, just please...don't."

"You do realize what they're meant to experience right."

"Y-yes, please."

"Heh, as you wish. You know Neji, you are a fool. Allowing harm upon yourself instead of others. I suppose what I've already done to your special ones shall count as their punishment. Your _girlfriend_ is hospitalized and Hinata is well on her way there."

Suspicion and concern burned onto Neji's face as he yelled furiously "what have you done to Hinata!"

The anger dissipated with a whimper as the kunai was driven through his waist and Itachi whispered "nothing she won't recover from, now relax...don't concern yourself with things that don't matter at the moment...Your punishment has begun.

* * *

Akuma: Yay next chapter :D...feel sorry for Neji though...putting himself through that. By the way where is Hinata?

Itachi: She's alive, that's all you have to worry about.

Akuma:...ok...

Itachi: You'd best hurry and post the next chapter

Akuma: Why...oh yeah Hinata...

Itachi: The longer you stall, the more hurt she may end up.

Akuma: I'm hurrying i swear, it'll be out in 1-3 days (i'd swear he cared...)

Itachi: I don't

Akuma: What you can read thoughts now!

Itachi: Yours are to easy to figure out

Akuma: -sticks out tongue-

Itachi: Whatever, best not kill HInata because i'd rather break my little dove on my own.

Akuma: Your nice...


	9. Torment

Neji winced as the blade had dug deep into his side, freeing the blood that he so desperately needed to live. Itachi stared at the boy, a sardonic grin wanted to very powerfully take him over but he was reluctant to show it.

Itachi had discovered quite a long time ago that when he was emotionless was when a person would panic. Knowing that the captor enjoyed harming the captive or captives was one thing but being unable to read the captors face was all the more terrifying.

"What's the matter Neji, does it hurt?"

Neji restrained, he tried as little reaction as he possibly could to the pain. It was all a matter of focus; focus the pain he felt in his waist to somewhere else. Harder than he would have thought, Itachi turned his attention away from his waist and focused on his neck again. Neji attempted to keep his concentration but to no avail as the vice grip held him.

"Well?"

With little to absolutely no warning, Neji felt himself forcefully pulled from the tree and slammed into the ground. Causing a slight indentation in the dirt and knocking dizziness and delirium into Neji's skull.

The boy was definitely reluctant to respond as his neck was squeezed, supply less and less oxygen to his lungs with each passing moment.

This was the reason why Neji hated Itachi more than anything else on this earth. Being harassed by the man was a small portion of his rage compared to most. How he had harmed his girlfriend and his dearest cousin had greatly added to the mix. But what made Neji churn with disgust and hatred was how Itachi controled him and how he had no power over it. If he were to rebel, his chances of dying were as great Itachi being killed along with him ...but the misfortune of dragging Hinata and Tenten down with him was heartbreaking. Thus Neji's hatred was spawned and Itachi's torture began to clear him of his thoughts. His body began to break, giving in to unconsciousness.

"Do you intend to answer me? Does it hurt?"

Itachi feigned concern because he knew undoubtedly that it made Neji's anger peak when concern was faked over anyone including himself.

The blade in his side had long been forgotten and Neji's concerns focused more on his fading vision and dying body.

The pressure at his throat peaked and Neji found himself to be at a complete loss of breath within minutes. He was now at his limit, within seconds, if he did not gain the oxygen he needed and if the abuse wasn't allowed to end...he would die.

Itachi was not one to be called unobservant so the differences in Neji health were noticed quickly. The hands the gripped his feebly had started to slacken, the eyes that had stared defiantly at him were clouding over again and Neji's breaths that had been choked at most earlier had all but stopped. The boy really was dying due to his actions; if he were to press his luck...Itachi could probably snap his pretty little neck without any effort in the least.

Neji suddenly felt himself released though his body was now reluctant to move. Through half lidded eyes he noticed Itachi staring at him possessively, he knew that whatever was on the missing nin's mind, he would surely hate himself for it later on.

Itachi smiled, that was Neji's only warning as the elder's lips possessively claimed his. He wanted to resist but he had not enough strength to do so, so he'd let Itachi have his way but soon enough Neji would pay him back for each humiliating deed.

The elders tongue swept along his lower lip and no matter how much he would have wished to resist, Neji very reluctantly complied. Allowing him access to the inner regions of his mouth all to protect loved ones. He shut his eyes tightly in order to block out the image of the man who constantly molested him. If anything had ever repulsed him from the man, it would be his kiss.

Dominating...

Possessive...

Seductive...

Lustful.

It made him feel weak and used, he could never understand was why Itachi chose to come after him. He could probably have anyone he wanted, dare he say he would attract a crowd of females...and maybe even males the same way Sasuke did but he chose to harass him instead.

'Why...? Why...!? Why!? WHY!?' Neji's mind was screaming.

Itachi could sense the teen's distraction and fully took advantage of the situation; one hand slipped away and dragged itself along the boy's skin. Through his thoughts, Neji hadn't noticed until...

"Gahh...!"

A semi alerted groan made it's way past his lips and felt his body tense. Itachi pulled away from the kiss and fisted the hand which had unnoticeably slipped through the boy's clothing. He bit into the nape of Neji's neck and began to rub the younger's length.

"_Ahh..._d-don't...!"

Itachi merely smiled at the boy as his hand began to move up and down, driving the boy insane as he tried to resist temptation.

"Don't what? I'm afraid I _don't_ understand."

He added emphasis to the word to just harass him, Neji groaned feebly as Itachi's movements became faster and more jerked.

"At least...I can make this part of you want me..."

Neji's hands which remained useless at his side gripped the dirt underneath him with vigorous strength. He restrained most moans to the back of his throat, only the harsh breaths came past his lips.

By all means he didn't want Itachi in any way, shape or form...well maybe he wanted him dead but that was another story. The reaction he was pulling from him was merely natural, completely without his consent. Itachi knew that by all means which is why he did it, just to torture the boy. When Neji thought that he was about to peak, gritting his teeth with distaste, Itachi stopped. He would have snapped at the man had he been willing it but he remained silent. He stared with malice towards Itachi who merely chuckled at the sight.

"Wouldn't want you to do that yet my little dove."

As Neji lay breathing heavily on the ground, Itachi began to fondly tease his tender throat. Lips pressed against his flesh and bites succeeded them while the other hand slipped between the loose openings of his yukata and pulled them free, revealing pale, marked flesh. Neji felt shamed whenever he looked at those markings.

The one free hand slipped up his chest and captured a dusky nipple within his index and middle finger. Neji groaned unwillingly as the elder rubbed and pinch the flesh until it became hard. The ache Itachi had caused and now the touches were becoming far from bearable. He just wanted to disappear, never be seen again but that wouldn't be easy.

Nothing ever was.

"Neji..."

His attention was focused on the man when his name was called.

"I've decided not to punish you in the way I had intended but as you have noticed I am going to take you here and now...I don't want any resistance..."

Neji's eyes widened in surprise when he noticed Itachi's dangerous red eyes swirl slightly and focused completely on his pearly white ones. His vision began to fade and his immediate reaction was to close his eyes but even then he could see them still.

Staring...

Taunting...

Neji's thoughts were rampant and panicked, 'damn it! He's gotten into my mind.'

"Neji..."

Through the darkness, his body began to react to the sound of his name.

"Open your eyes..."

Despite resistance, no matter how many times his mind screamed 'no,' Itachi had already gotten into his head so he did exactly as he was told.

Slowly, hesitantly, his eyes opened themselves and the moment they made eye contact again, Neji lost.

No one who had ever encountered Itachi and lived could explain what Neji was put through during these moments. Having his own body robbed of its mind. it felt as if someone and stabbed the grim reapers scythe into their skulls then rip out, taking their heads in the process. Maybe even that a part of their soul had been taken with it before bleeding to death.

Neji's eyes which had widened considerably when they met, now gave a blank soulless gaze back to Itachi. He was gone, mind trapped within his own body, unable to control it any longer.

He hated it...with a fiery passion hotter the fires of hell themselves he despised everything that was done to him and this was the worst. With himself trapped within himself, Itachi had free reign. Neji's body would now act on natural impulses without his consent in the least.

There the one impulse he had been resisting well enough beforehand that now was taken into full account by his traitorous body. The ache between his legs that Itachi and caused began to make itself more known.

"I...Itachi..."

"Yes Neji..."

Neji's mind was screaming at his body, trying to get through though he knew it was in vain.

_'No, stop! Don't let him touch me!'_

"It...hurts..."

Itachi smiled sadistically, knowing fully well the torment he was now putting the boy through. He closed in on his toy, whispering with lustful intent, "don't worry...we'll fix that soon."

Their lips met again and this time Neji returned it with full vigor and intensity. The human body was traitorous; with out the mind it would only seek means to satisfy itself.

Neji's was no different.

Neji kissed Itachi with equal but submissive strength, willingly allowing the elder into his mouth where their tongues clashed. A dance of lustful desires was played within the time that their lips were together as Itachi undressed him.

He had motioned for the boy to raise his hips so that he could remove the boy white pants which were now stained with dirt and he willingly complied. The body yearned for pleasure desperately and Neji knew that it was pointless to even try to regain control of his body again.

All he could do know was take it and wait for Itachi to release him on his own. Itachi took the two garments, pants and boxers and tossed them to the side. Neji's yukata top remained underneath him; Itachi just removed his arms from the sleeves of the loose clothing. Neji arched and groaned desperately when his body was fully exposed to the air.

_'My body...'_

"Heh...I think I like you better this way, you're more..."

He blew cold air onto the boy's neck and continued "...obedient."

_'So traitorous...'_

Itachi bit in to the flesh, eliciting a whimper and brought two fingers to the body's lips and whispered darkly "Suck."

Without hesitation he took the Uchiha's fingers into his mouth, it was Itachi's turn to groan as Neji sucked and licked the two digits tenderly.

"You're very good when you listen."

Neji's tongue swirled around them, finding enjoyment in doing so. Soon Itachi found it hard to stay concentrated with the way Neji's mouth was treating him so he reluctantly pulled away. Leaning over his captive, he pressed both fingers into Neji's entrance, not stopping until the boy screamed with ecstasy.

Neji's body had grown desperate, there was the need for release that Itachi had left him with earlier and now with his fingers within him...it was too much. Itachi brushed against his prostate to provoke more reactions until Neji almost begging, whimpered "Itachi...please..."

"As you wish but you have to help me undress."

'_As I wish...I wish for __**none**__ of this to happen._'

Neji's body lifted itself slightly and took hold of the bottom of Itachi's black shirt, taking the garment of with haste but before he could take off his pants...Itachi stopped him and pushed him back down on the ground.

"I can do this on my own..."

He slowly slipped his thumb into the waistband of his black pants along with his boxers and slowly began to slip it down his legs. He did this only to torture him mentally and physically. The body would lust for the pleasure that it wished for or needed and it would make the mind think the most horridly perverse things about the partner. There was no preference to whether male or female, just whichever source of satisfaction was closest. Finally slipping both garments from under him, Itachi stared down at his captive.

"So vulnerable...so very delicious."

Neji arched desperately, body groaning with desire, whimpering in need, "Itachi...please..."

_'Don't say it...!'_

"Yes Neji?"

"Please..."

_'Stop!'_

"...fuck me."

One of the things the Hyuuga hated to be made to do was beg, now Neji felt completely humiliated.

"I shall do as you say..."

He slipped himself in-between his spread legs and pressed his hard length to the body's entrance. The body groaned with euphoria, urging Itachi on. Itachi groaned softly...

"God you're still tight..."

He chuckled darkly before thrusting quickly within the tight boy. Neji yelped with the sudden quick penetration, clutching onto Itachi's upper body.

Within Neji's mind he was silent; nothing could rid him of the shame of watching as Itachi took his body with full vigor. How he screamed for more...

Itachi thrust deeply within his dove and relished the erotic moans torn from Neji with each touch. The body rocked it's hips with Itachi and he thrust against the body's prostate producing a cry of ecstasy. Knowing that with each thrust, Neji's inner turmoil grew stronger.

"I-Itachi!!"

The boy tightened himself around Itachi and he groaned thrusting harder to build the ecstasy of the moment. Itachi pressed his lips possessively against Neji's, dominating the younger boy, controlling him. With each thrust against Neji's pleasure point, the boy groaned audibly into the fear inducing kiss.

Minutes seemed like hours and Neji had by far lost his dignity. Hips met, tongues clashed and erotic sounds were exchanged.

"God Neji...you have no idea how good you feel..."

Neji's only reply was the feverish whimpers that he released, complying with Itachi's pace. Spread his legs further to allow more access to Itachi into his body. Vicious and unrelenting, Itachi thrust into the boy until a single cry was heard as Neji climaxed between their stomachs.

Itachi smiled and sighed with great relief as he came within the boy's body soon afterwards. When Neji's body tightened considerably around him, it was far less than bearable.

They remained in that position panting for a few moments before he pulled out of the younger boy. Neji's body groaned with satisfaction, its desire fulfilled while Neji's mind still remained out of its control. Endless shame ran rampant within himself, rage burned within his core at Itachi.

Disgust brimming with each thought.

He hated himself, for being so weak. He hated Itachi for playing, turning him into his little pleasure doll whenever he wanted. He hated that he couldn't find anyway to stop this without risk but worst of all, he hated himself because he believed that he was starting to resent Tenten and Hinata and it was all Itachi's doing or to put it in a more childish form, it was all Itachi's fault.

"Neji?"

Not even attempting to resist, Neji's body turned to face his captor. Itachi smiled darkly at his captive, unable to fight back despite any resistance. It was all too..._delicious._

"Should I release you from my control or leave you be...I do so much enjoy it when you consent. Especially when you scream for more..."

Neji would have spat words of heinous intent despite his position whenever Itachi taunted him. In Neji's opinion, the man had no decency in the least. Using hostages to get what you wanted, that was an absolutely cowardly way because it almost always guaranteed obedience if the hostages are loved.

Neji suddenly felt like a weight had been placed on his chest, when he found his body gasping for breath to see those sadistic eyes stare down at him.

"Be thankful Neji...that I chose to go easy on you this time. I'm going to need you to go to sleep, after all with the way I tore you out of that interrogation room, it's the only way they'd even accept you back is...you were fatally wounded."

Those words were the last heard as Neji faded into darkness with Itachi's sinister smile burned into his mind.

* * *

Akuma: Hi everyone...sorry about the delay. This time i can only blame procrastination and summer vacation, the time of sleep and laziness for me

Itachi: Pathetic.

Akuma: Oh shut up...

Itachi: Whatever

Akuma: You really annoy me sometimes...

Shika: We all could have figured that out

Akuma: Where the heck did you come from!

Shika: Sheesh, you put me here.

Akuma: Oh yeah, heh i forgot

Shika: So troublesome

Akuma: -grumbling- ok i am working on the next chapter as we speak...well maybe not now because the time where i live it is time to sleep....

Shika: You could have finished this earlier

Akuma: ...shut up...

Itachi: Just finish the story.

Akuma: i'm working jeeze...to all my reader i know that i am not that good at writing a yaoi scene. It just doesn't come to me very well. Either way i've started the next chapter and should have it up by the end of the week, if i don't it's because of laziness.

Itachi/Shikamaru: Too true...

Akuma: OH, SHUT UP!!


	10. Questions

"It hurts...so much..."

Heavy breathing sounded within a small room, agony clearly heard in each breath. Clear eyes half shut from excessive pain from the waist. A body half torn on the side lay in a painful position on a mattress attempting not to scream.

"It burned...it hurt...!"

Tender and burnt flesh was wrapped tightly with bandages and many narcotics were given to suppress most of the pain.

The white eyes stared into the room that they had found themselves in. IT was dark; the moon glistened scornfully in the darkness. Everything seemed to be closing in, completely against them.

A startled gasp sounded as the shutters of the window banged against the walls, long dark hair swayed with the fearful wind. IT was almost as if the elements were completely against them as well in fear.

The pearly eyes looked deep into the moonlight before scanning the room it lay in.

White walls, windows, ceiling and door, all they could see even in the dark was white.

"This...this is a hospital room. How did I..."

The body shifted, wincing as the pain in their waist grew intense before remaining completely still. Resigning themselves to lying down.

In an attempt to look around without moving, the head turned to the side and noticed a mirror.

"I don't understand...why...?"

Strands of hair fell in front of their face as they stared at their reflection.

Ten fingers, two white eyes, one nose, one mouth, dark blue hair and tears, many, many tears.

"Neji..."

The one many would call the complete opposite of Neji lay in a hospital bed.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata groaned in pain as a dull ache burned at her side. Tears had fallen from her eyes and with her attempted excessive movement; blood had been smeared on her palms.

"Why...why did it happen?"

She fisted the sheets of the bed she lay on, white sheets began to stain red as she unintentionally reopened her wound more than she already had.

It was dark, very dark and the only thing that signaled her being alive was the rush of cold air that swept across her fair skin.

"Why am I here...? They should've left me and saved Neji...I would have been fine."

She stared around the blank room in deep sadness, fresh tears making themselves known as they ran slowly down her paler cheeks. Memories of how or better yet why she was there was unbeknownst to her until now.

Death, she had tasted the very essence of death.

What she believed was the living embodiment of the unholy apparition had come and she had nearly fell victim to its wrath.

Everything had been so fast that no one else other than her had reacted to the movements. That figure that she could only refer to as death had ran towards her unconscious cousin and in an attempt to stop it, she got in the way. What happened next was shocking, excruciating and bloody. As quickly as she had moved to save her cousin, the blow to her waist was struck. She remembered black flames suddenly erupted on her side, burning through her flesh and disappearing almost as soon as it emerged. That area was now fleshy and bleeding, it was the reason she lay in the hospital. The person or creature had assaulted her as soon as she had made the movement and nothing could have stopped it.

"Too fast..."

She remembered herself falling to the ground; shock was evident as her body lay frozen. Eyes glazed over in fear as she saw it smile at her. There was screaming, ripping and the running footsteps. She couldn't move, her eyes were wide as she stared up to the ceiling. She felt could feel her very warm life essence drain from her body as she began to give in. The caring and concerned white eyes everyone had seen before became blank and emotionless. She saw Neji taken away and the others chase after him. Only Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura stayed behind to help.

"They shouldn't have stayed...they should have gone after Neji...he'd be here right now if they had."

"But them he would be sad because you would be dead."

Hinata made herself sit up and lean against the pillows for support

"You should be careful, you're starting to become like Naruto. Don't force yourself."

She looked at the intruder solemnly before stating "I was wondering when you'd make yourself known...Shikamaru."

Shika stepped into the moonlit part of the room and stood next to Hinata, pulling up a chair and sitting down. He stared at her agonized and depressed expression, he felt saddened just looking at her as well.

"Sorry about disturbing you but I was trying to keep quiet so you'd rest."

"I suppose I should be thankful for your concern but Neji..."

Shikamaru sighed lazily before clearly stating, "he'll be fine, you know that Hinata. He's strong and far to determined to let anyone kill him."

"I...you're right...but what if?"

"Don't work yourself up; you can't do anything about it right now. You'll only prolong your recovery and you and I both know that's the last thing Neji would want."

"O...ok...Shikamaru"

Shikamaru sighed slightly irritably before looking rather seriously at Hinata.

"You know, with all the chaos no one got a good look at the attacker but we do know that he was after Neji."

Her saddened expression grew more depressed as he quickly added "that's not what I came here to tell you though, Hinata...I have to ask you some questions."

"Questions?"

Why would he want to question her, she wanted just as many answers as anyone else in their group. Shikamaru stared slighted as he thought of how to ask the hyuuga heiress.

"Yah...I need to clarify something."

"Ok but what could you possibly need to ask me?"

"Well for starters...when you are at home or when he is with you does Neji...act strangely? As if he were deep in thought?"

Hinata took far less time to answer his question than he had thought.

"Yes."

"Oh I didn't think you'd—"

"He's been acting strange for months...

"Months?"

"Yes..."

Hinata stared sadly out the window and towards the weeping moonlight. It seemed to will itself to cry in her stead.

"He's been growing...distant lately though. I noticed that it seemed to start about...six months ago when I and Tenten suddenly fell ill.

"Cold you be more...specific? Like what did he act like?"

"He seemed to be kind of cold, closed in, enraged without warning. I can't really think of what else he was right now though..."

"Though?"

"There was one time...he got back home late and I caught sight of him...his eyes, they never looked so...so..."

Hinata's eyes widen with the remembrance of a certain memory of Neji one day in the past, his eyes were unlike any she had seen from him before. It was so wrong for him to even look that way.

Shikamaru caught on rather quickly and prodded the girl into finishing her sentence.

"So...so what Hinata?"

"Broken."

* * *

Akuma: Well here you go, the next chappie, took a little longer than it should have but at least its out, right? Oh yeah and to all you pein and konan fans i decided to make a fic on them, i started it a while ago so i thought why not post it

Itachi:...

Neji:...

Shikamaru:...

Akuma: What!

Hanabi: A _little_ longer?

Akuma: Ok, ok alot but this wasn't entirely my fault this time. Yes ii was lazy and procrastinated but it would have been out last week if my mom hadn't closed my document _without_ saving it T.T All that work...GONE! (cries)

Shikamaru: Sure, whatever you say...

Akuma: I'm telling the truth!

Itachi: Ok Akuma, we _believe_ you

Akuma: Always ganging up on me, I'm not lying...

Hanabi: Sure...

Akuma:...

Shikamaru/Itachi/Hanabi: _We_ _really do believe you._

Akuma: You three suck


	11. Pacts

"It's been three days since I last saw Shikamaru-kun. I wonder if he found any answers."

Hinata's time in the hospital passed by at an unbearably slow pace, the days seemed to drag on while the nights loomed endlessly but the third day had finally passed and she was now getting restless.

"There's been no sign of Neji for so long...I'm...I'm worried."

Hinata stared longingly out the hospital window, begging the skies to bring her cousin back to them safely.

Everything had been quiet, hardly anything had gone out of place within the past three days, and it was peaceful. That was where Hinata's worry began. It was just to calm considering what had happened much earlier on. Hinata had gained a short period where she did not worry due to Naruto's visit. His panic over her condition led her mind to try and convince him that she was ok. He proved to more of a worrywart than he let on, she found it to be sweet. Though that brief period had passed by, Naruto was still worried and she was as well. Remaining in that hidden panic over Neji.

She was well enough, that her wounds didn't hurt as much when she moved though there was still that numbing jab to her waist. She sighed fitfully, staring with longing eyes of crystal to the sky right outside her window.

"Neji nii-san..."

Hinata slowly sat up from the white mattress, getting to her feet to stare out the window fully without the bothersome corners blocking her vision. It was sunny, just the average day to expect in Konoha. People were carrying on with their daily lives without a care, if only they knew the chaos erupting within the supposedly safe walls of Konoha.

"Please be safe."

"You sound like a broken record Nee-san."

That tone, confident and yet comforting.

'_It couldn't be!_'

She searched frantically, looking within her room and outside but she saw no one.

"I...I know, I heard..."

"Down here!"

She quickly looked towards the sound of the voice; it came from directly below her. Once her gaze fell upon the owner of the voice, she was disappointed and yet relieved at what she saw.

Long tamed chestnut hair, coral eyes and near white skin. Almost the same and yet so very different.

"Hello nee-chan, have you gotten any better?"

Hinata smiled warmly towards the body below her.

"Yes Hanabi," she replied kindly.

The youthful Hyuuga girl stared cheerfully up at her elder sister, so much about her reminded Hinata of Neji which was why it slightly pained Hinata to see her.

'She has the same confident smile,' she thought woefully.

"Nee-chan?"

Hinata almost didn't register the voice of her younger sibling that had called to her. She had almost placed herself in a thoughtless trance once the voice called again.

"Nee-chan!?"

Startled with realization, she stuttered "y-yes Hanabi?"

"You were spacing out on me, are you sure you're ok?"

Attempting to reassure the younger girl, a sincere smiled graced her face.

"I'm fine, I swear."

"Ok," Hanabi stated warily, "I just came to visit. Sorry about not coming sooner but well...the Hyuuga clan has been just plain hectic ever since you were hurt and..."

She hesitated for a second before continuing "Neji disappeared."

Hanabi looked closely at her nee-chan's face, looking closely for any sign of pain and despair but strangely Hinata continued to stare at her sincerely. It wasn't as if Hanabi were trying to make her sad but Hinata seemed to calm.

"Otou-sama isn't very happy with the recent turn of events either."

Hinata's calm was now disturbed; she didn't want Hanabi to see her distressed but Hanabi's last comment roused her suspicion.

"What turn of events?"

Hanabi seemed less than reluctant to answer.

"Maybe I've said too much."

Hanabi was keeping something from her, was it about Neji? The family!?

"Hanabi tell me! What 's happening!"

"Well I don't think I should."

Stern disapproval crossed Hinata's normally gentle visage.

"Hanabi, tell me what is happening right this instant," she stated clearly and sternly, Hinata surprised herself with the tone she took.

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk like that before."

Hinata, realizing how furious she must have sounded calmed herself down, anger wouldn't solve anything.

"Don't try to change the subject Hanabi...just please...tell me."

"Ok but," Hanabi grew even more wary, "you're not going to like it."

"I can bear whatever you throw at me," she stated confidently but Hinata thought offhandedly "at least I hope I can."

That was where Hanabi seemed to grow more solemn and serious.

"I'm not sure if you can but you'll hear about it sooner or later...it's probably better that you here it from me anyways."

Hinata found her confidence in being able to listen to whatever horror she was about to hear lessen.

"Well..." Hanabi started, "first off let's start with something light. There had been sightings of a 'mystery man' as they call him around the Hyuuga residence. I really miss you around because all I'm hearing from a lot of the girls is about some tall, dark and mysterious man coming to whisk them away...what weirdoes, he's not even around anymore!"

Hinata chuckled and stated "you may turn like them someday so you shouldn't criticize."

"Fat chance...ok I'm going off topic, where was I...? Oh yes, the stranger. This person has been sneaking onto the Hyuuga compound. We don't know what he wanted and no one has been able to catch him. He's good."

"Has he harmed anyone?"

"No, well not fatally. He hasn't gone after anyone and we don't exactly know what he's after just yet. Though...a few of our cousins...basically the testosterone driven morons tried to catch him in the dead of night. They didn't fare very well. Not only did he get away but they got beaten pretty badly."

"Oh dear."

"They're alive, it wasn't fatal but hopefully they won't attempt it again. The adults are better suited for this anyways. There is one thing that I haven't told anyone though; I think I know what he was after."

Hinata grew concerned.

"A scroll in our records and...possibly..."

Hanabi paused, not sure how to speak the last word without panicking her nee-san. Finding no solution she simply stated, "Me."

Hinata stood frozen at the windowsill, someone was after Hanabi! The passive stare from Hanabi served to add to the horrors that plagued her mind.

"It's ok, n-nothing happened, at least I don't think so."

"E-explain yourself Hanabi."

Hanabi was slightly unconfident, "I-it might have been a dream because of how strange it was but well here's my story. Last night at midnight I was walking around the grounds, after clearly being told not to, kinda bored and I saw him. He was...had broken into the family library.

Hanabi paused for a moment before stating warily, "I still wonder why someone who could evade our clans grasp would make it so easy to spot himself...not that we wouldn't have anyway but getting back to what I was saying before, I pretty much saw him...and...I kinda...tried to catch him."

Hinata's concern and scolding tone unnerved the younger girl "what were you thinking Hanabi? Why didn't you alert one of the elders?"

"I-I don't know why I didn't do it, I knew that I was obviously outmatched but well, I did ok? Its old news now. Ok back to what I was saying, after he obviously noticed me, he ran and I just kept chasing him. We ran out into the open field right outside our household and then he just disappeared. I had actually managed to catch up to him...somehow and then he vanished into thin air. It just went from bad to worse when everything started swirling and blending into one another."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't really know...what happened after that though was...the only thing I can say is _fast_. Everything around me was swirling into contours of red and black so I just couldn't tell where I was, hell I didn't even know who I was! There was rushing of air and when I looked up I saw, I'm not even sure what I saw. He...it...was indescribable. It had no limbs, no body in general. Just a large flowing figuring that was descending from the sky right above me. If were to compare it to something I would say a wraith or a monster right out of a children's book. Though there's only one possibly minor detail that may provide a small description though. It had the most piercing, threatening red eyes that I'd ever seen. They were so...unnaturally dangerous, though there was something familiar about them. I was to...shocked...dumbfounded more like it to even move, that's when it took over me."

Hanabi shivered, her terror of the recollection caused painful fear to absorb Hinata.

"Red eyes...no, It couldn't be the same ones that..." Hinata thought mortified.

Hanabi continued with her story, "everything went black. I admit that I got a little scared because I couldn't see so I struggled to break away from it. Nothing was working though and there was this sharp sting to the back of my neck. I remember shutting my eyes because of how much it hurt and suddenly everything felt loose and I saw a small speck of light. I feel ashamed that I began...screaming for help and when the light grew completely blinding...it was morning and I was thrashing in my bed...I startled so many people that I was quite literally watched for hours on end!"

Hinata released the breath that she did not know she had been holding, "a nightmare, Hanabi you nearly scared me to death! I thought you were in danger!"

Hanabi's unease grew more visible and she stated "that's the thing nee-chan...I'm not sure if it was or wasn't just a dream."

"Why would you say that?"

"Everything that happened, yes it does seem to much like a dream but..."

She stayed silent for a moment in time and murmured "when I went to take a bath earlier today, I found this on the back of my neck when I caught my reflection in the mirror."

Hanabi turned around so her back faced the hospital walls and she slouched forward, pulling her long hair in front of her to show Hinata the reason for her slight concern.

To Hinata's horror and bewilderment, there was a rather large blackish mark on the back of the young female's neck that stained her normally milky, clear skin.

"H-Hanabi..."

"I'm not so sure right now, it really could have been the dream that caused that because I went to Tsunade-sama and she said the injury wasn't physically inflicted, so that only leaves the mental part of it. She says that I believed so badly that I was in danger that I inflicted it upon myself without actually doing it myself[1], I know that probably makes no sense but I didn't understand the explanation she gave me that well. I guess that she might be right but it just seemed so real that I really am not very sure."

Hanabi turned to look at her sister again and Hinata quickly noted that the unease quickly changed to seriousness once again.

Her opaque eyes glared fiercely at her sister and she said "but that's not the concern at the moment though, this mystery I can solve later—"

"But Hanabi, you should—"

"Don't interrupt me! You need to hear this, it's about Neji."

Effectively silenced by her younger sister, Hanabi continued "Nee-chan I don't want you to worry about that right now because Neji is that one that is incredibly important right now. There's something that you need know that concerns him."

Hinata's face lit up slightly with hope, she desperately needed something good to look to. Maybe they found him, maybe he's safe.

"What is it Hanabi?" She asked

"Well," she started off, "ever since you've been in the hospital...actually maybe a few days before there have been rumors and suspicions."

"Suspicions?"

"Yeah and...you and I both know that Neji is a part of the branch family, right?"

"Yes..." Hinata's hopefulness diminished and her worry rose exponentially.

"Well there have been talks and arguments with Otou-sama as of late because you see...the elders of the main branch are..."

Panic stricken she stuttered, "a-are? They're what?"

"They are claiming that Neji has turned traitor."

Hinata's eyes widened, "a...a traitor? But why!?"

"I don't know, they've just been saying that lately and I don't agree with it at all."

Hinata looked up at the sky, staring into the retiring sun as it sank slowly towards the ground far, far away and for a brief moment, secluded herself to her thoughts.

'Neji nii-san, I thought that this would be the one place for you to return to unconditionally. I don't think that there is anywhere that you can call safe anymore. My poor nii-san.'

Anger broiled within her and she announced clearly for Hanabi to hear, "No matter what...no matter what they say, what they do...I will _never_ lose faith in Neji. He is no traitor and I from the moment he returns to us, shall set out to prove it. Neji will be happy."

She paused and Hanabi's eyes widened at her finishing statement, "I swear my life on it."

Hanabi smiled mockingly, "hey don't go acting like you're going to do this yourself! I'm going to help to you know and your friends better help to, it's obvious that that little interrogation - yes I know about it! - is the cause of his kidnapping. So if they say no, don't worry I'll deal with them."

Hinata smiled sheepishly, "I know you will. We will solve this puzzle together."

Hanabi stood proud to her sister, completely sure that they would be the ones to help Neji this time instead of the other way around. They wind suddenly blew harshly at them both and Hinata quivered.

"Nee-chan are you alright?"

"Yes it's nothing, I think it's going to rain because I felt something wet fall on my cheek.

Hanabi's curios stare did not end, "Are you sure that it is water? It looks like there's something kinda strange on you."

Hinata quickly brought two fingers to her skin and felt the moist substance on her face, bringing it to her line of vision she stared at it startled by its coloring.

"Its red like wine, where did it come from?"

Hanabi stood bewildered until sudden shock shone in her eyes. Hinata stared at her sibling and saw the shock turn to anger.

"Hanabi?"

"Nee-chan stay right there, I just saw someone on the roof. They must be trying to mess with us, let me go check."

Hinata looked upwards and caught a glimpse of what Hanabi had seen before it disappeared.

"Hanabi you shouldn't just jump into situations like that, if someone's there let me go tell one of the doctors or nurses."

"But my silly nee-chan, it'll be faster this way. Besides if I get hurt, you're here and I'm already at the hospital. I promise that if whoever they are runs off I won't chase them."

Without waiting for the retort from her elder sister, Hanabi back three feet from where she stood and charged at the hospital walls. Leaping before running into the wall, she got a good footing on the flat surface and quickly began running up the wall. Hinata sighed defeated as she saw Hanabi race right past her and she mumbled "let me see a blatant lie and an overly confident nee-chan, a recipe for disaster," she paused, groaning, "looks like I should go with her," before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, making sure that she heeded the wound on her waist. She caught one of the nurses and stated the simple details about there being someone watching her and her little sister from the rooftop. The woman nodded and said she would call for security to check. Hinata watched as she walked down the hallway but wasn't satisfied. Something seemed off but she couldn't tell exactly what it was. Though it had just been a glimpse of what may be been a head, it almost looked like there was another but that didn't matter too much.

"Now that I've pretty much called for backup," she muttered slightly irritable, "time to make her Hanabi isn't doing anything irrational. Thank goodness that I'm on the top floor, I won't have to walk too much to reach her."

She slowly began to stride through the hallway as well, leaning most of her weight on her left Hinata stiffened suddenly when she took her first step onto the stairway that lead to the roof. It was just a moment, possibly a just millisecond but Hinata suddenly felt cold. A wave of unbearable dread and fear rushed through her and disappeared as quickly as it had come. Hinata was frozen; she tried to bring herself to understand what that feeling was. Though her own instincts did dictate that whatever had caused that suddenly tremor could not have possibly been of good origins. She also believed that whatever it was, it probably lay at the top of the stairs.

"Hanabi!"

Hinata rushed as quickly as her nearly recovered injury would allow and yanked the door open. She breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing her dear little sister standing approximately ten feet in front of her on the rooftop.

"Hanabi, did you see the person that was watching us?"

She was silent; Hinata stared worriedly at her your sibling and slowly walked forward until she was behind her.

"Hanabi?"

She touched her shoulder but Hanabi didn't flinch, staring upward.

"Hanabi? You're starting to worry me."

"Nee-chan..."

The younger girl began to tremble and slowly began to raise her hand until it angled pointedly up into the sky.

"N-nee-chan...Look up."

Hinata was curious, what exactly held her sisters attention like that. Staring where Hanabi pointed, she regarded the new addition to the hospital, a large cross. No one was sure who authorized putting it there but it gave solace to some who believed they could be saved and absolute terror to others who were about to die. Brown hard wood, intricate detailing and a foreboding presence were but 3 three ways to describe the cross. It was very strange how exactly it even came to be on top of the hospital, it literally just appeared over night. Tsunade claimed many, many times that the cross was not her doing, he had no clue whatsoever on how it got there. The cross itself had been inspected a hundred times over to insure there was nothing suspicious, dangerous or just out of place about it.

Hinata stared, noting a strange mass at the very top of its foreboding glory. She was suddenly once again filled with dread; she now knew why Hanabi had just been standing in place in such a terror stricken manner. Hinata cringed, pulling at her wounds unintentionally and falling to one knee to provide her with better support. She stared up again, almost wishing what her wildest fears weren't true. She called upon her byakugan to insure that what she was seeing was true.

"No..."

A body like figure lay weakly on the giant tip of the cross.

"No...!"

Fabric stained red clung to the surface of the body and surface. A lone hand hung off the edge, rivulets of redness streaking down from the arm to the fingertips. A warm drop of fluid slapped itself onto Hinata's cheek.

"It couldn't be...!"

Her body gave into the pain she was mentally forcing upon herself; she fell to the ground unable to stand back up but very able to focus on her target. Long chestnut hair swayed weakly with the breeze. A tear slid down her cheek and she yelled as loud her body would allow,

"Neji!"

* * *

[1] There have actually have been cases like this, where the body inflicts damage upon itself because it believes its being damaged. It's all psychological; it is possible that if someone really and truly believes that something is physically harming them, they will make their brain trick their body into thinking its hurt. Same thing goes for believing you're very sick. I believe it is connected to the saying that if you die in a dream you die for real. Of course this can't happen to just anyone, someone would have to really believe that it was happening, their thinking would have to really border or completely pass paranoia and obsession.

* * *

Akuma: It's finally out!

Shikamaru: Yeesh you really took you're time

Akuma: Oh shut up it not like I plan to take forever....every time................

Shikamaru:............

Akuma: Why must you criticize me for everything.

Shikamaru: Dunno

Itachi: Do something right and then we'll shut up about it

Akuma:………I don't like you…………


	12. Secrets

Read this or you may not understand what comes up

1: **Ventilator:** A ventilator is a machine which mechanically assists patients in the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide (sometimes referred to as artificial respiration).

2: The Hyuuga's just specifically attacks the nervous system

3: EKG machines record and interpret the electrical activity of the heart muscles and measure the rate and regularity of a heartbeat

4: **Intravenous:** 1) Into a vein. Intravenous antibiotics are a solution containing antibiotics that is administered directly into the venous circulation via a syringe or intravenous catheter (tube). 2) The actual solution that is administered intravenously. 3) The device used to administer an intravenous solution, such as the familiar IV drip used to slowly drip a bag of electrolyte solution into a dehydrated patient through a tiny plastic tube inserted directly into a vein. (To put this in english xD, its that stnad with the bag hung on it next to the hospital bed that has the liquid in it.

5: You get a bubble in your body, your dead. Doctors may save you but there's a good chance that you're dead.

* * *

Hinata stared at the ground, completely in shock.

"Where am I?"

White walls, white pillows, white sheets, white doorway, white window, white bed...this was her hospital room. Wait...how did she get back here, she didn't remember leaving the...

"The roof...now I remember," she thought wearily.

What a day...

What a horrible, horrible day...

What an absolutely horrifying, atrocious and ghastly day!

Everything starting from that day to the present, four days after was chaotic in Hinata's mind.

They had just flew by after that event on the roof, Hinata having fallen to her knees then, in just as much shock as she was momentarily. Staring up at that cross and seeing Neji there, practically looking down on her. It was heart-wrenching to see his eyes looking at her like that, almost terrifying.

"Neji-san," she murmured, "why did this have to happen? It's impossible..."

"Have you stabilized him?"

"Yes doctor."

Hinata shifted slightly and quietly, catching the conversation between what may have been two medic-ninjas right by her door unable to see them for they stood behind the wall. Hinata didn't feel the need to bother using the Byakuugan, last time she used it...she was grief stricken.

One of the speakers sighed inwardly and groaned "how is the Hyuuga's condition?" Interesting, definitely a medic, a male medic, one she didn't recognize at that.

"It's hard to say but wait? Which one?" A female too? She doesn't sound so sure of herself, she must be a trainee.

"Pardon?" He asked.

She muttered quietly to herself before reiterating "which one? There are two Hyuugas here, which one are you talking about?"

"The male," he stated flatly.

"Oh," she chuckled nervously, "he has been stable ever since we brought him in."

One of them began to shuffle their feet, kicking their heels into the ground. She caught sight of the female, having walked into the view of Hinata's doorway. Short amber hair, soft onyx eyes and a slim but healthy figure, Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was sure she had seen her before.

"Is it true?" The girl asked?

"Is what true?" The man still hidden from Hinata asked

"About where they found him?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't there."

"Oh really? Mister I know everything and anything in existence?"

"Oh stop it Suki, I do not act like that."

"Oh really!?" she laughed.

Hinata chuckled inwardly at the series of stuttered words bursting from the man, still claiming not to be a know-it-all.

"Fine, fine chojin," Hinata was quite sure he glared at her because she giggled, "Alright I won't call you that Shugosha-chan...I mean kun."

He sighed and grumbled "at this rate you'll never become a proper medic Nin...forget the possibility of a lady."

She huffed and muttered to herself. IT was finally the man's turn to laugh.

Hinata sat in her room and chuckled, those to were strange.

Suki sighed and asked "how do you suppose he got all the way there?"

"From what I heard he was kidnapped so how do you think?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't need to be so harsh."

"I'm sorry it's just that Hyuuga girl, I think her name was Hinata."

Hinata tensed upon the mention of her name.

"What about her?

"It's just—"

Feet padded harshly down the hallway, Hinata caught a glimpse of a woman, possibly a nurse, running past her room.

The new voice breathed frantically, trying to gain the necessary oxygen before exclaiming "Doctor!"

Shugosha answered "Yes?"

"It's the Hyuuga; he's going into cardiac arrest!" She breathed

"What! How!? When did this happen!?"

"Just now, we don't know what set it off but he needs to take him into the emergency room, he's going critical as we speak."

"We've no time to waste!"

Hinata finally caught a glimpse of the hidden man and he caught sight of her as well, it was brief fore he disappeared quickly afterwards.

"Coffee colored hair and charcoal eyes, he looks familiar as well," Hinata thought.

Softly he murmured "Neji-san..."

Out of Hinata's sight, Shugosha stopped Suki.

"What's the matter?"

"You're not skilled enough yet to deal with this kind of crisis."

"What do you mean not ready!" She demanded, "I've help you before!"

"That was only because you were the only one available, you're skills haven't grown strong enough to save a human heart."

"......"

Shugosha sighed, "Please just go stay with the Hyuuga girl."

"...fine..." She grumbled, muttering while she walked backed to Hinata's room.

Shugosha quickly ran through the halls to the male Hyuuga's room, thinking "that girl has been silent and distant ever since we brought him in four days ago. The least we can do now that she finally seems to have woken up is give her some company...I think she needs it."

---------------------------------------------

Hinata stared at the floor once she was alone again, thinking to herself.

"Neji-san...why did that have to happen...it couldn't have been real!"

"Hello?"

Hinata jumped.

"Oh sorry about startling you, heh heh"

Hinata looked at her visitor, surprised she stated "oh you're that girl who was talking before."

Suki looked questionably at her, "Talking what are you talking ab—"

Realization flashed onto her face and she said jadedly "you heard us..."

Hinata noticed she seemed rather skeptical before apologized "sorry if Shugosha-san upset you! He can be such an idiot sometimes...kinda betrays his bloodline when I think about it."

She looked up towards the ceiling and groaned blankly "then again..."

Hinata stared at her incredulously as she began to mutter to herself once again.

"She sure is strange," Hinata thought.

Hinata stared out the window and then back to the ranting female. She chuckled softly and said kindly "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself properly, my name is Hinata Hyuuga and you are?"

The girl stared at her surprised "you don't have to apologize, if anything I should. My name is Suki..."

She hesitated.

"Suki..."

Hinata watched curiously, "you don't know you last name?"

"N-n-no I do! It's just...I feel kinda embarrassed? No more like ashamed of it, if you don't mind you can just call me Suki."

"Hai."

Hinata sighed, a breeze raced into the room, caressing her skin and swaying her long cobalt locks. She got up from the mattress and to the window, smiling softly she stared out onto her village. This was her home, her one and only home, until the day she dies. Nothing could ever change that for her but what about Neji. Poignantly she leaned on the windowsill, still staring outside. Neji was on the verge of losing the one place he could call home. OF all the things said and done, none had been as shocking as the incident on the roof...

"Four days ago..."

"What about four days ago?"

Hinata turned around flabbergasted; she'd completely forgotten about the other girl.

"What about it?" Suki inquired.

"Oh it's nothing really, honest," Hinata fibbed.

Suki stared at her, debatably looking over the Hyuuga princess before uttering, "You're lying."

Slightly unnerved Hinata declared "n-no it's..."

She couldn't even finish.

Suki sighed, "I knew it because noticed that you looked away when you were about to lie to me, it was just a guess but I was right." She smiled cockily.

"You're very observant."

"Really? I guess that's one thing I'm good at, it's kinda something I've been born with, kinda runs in the blood." she laughed.

A sudden ruckus rose from outside, startling both girls. Suki sighed irritably and groaned, muttering to herself once again. Hinata smiled noticing a thoughtful expression place itself carefully on others.

"By chance..." Suki questioned, "Do you have a blond boyfriend."

"Yes," Hinata answered warily. "Why do you ask?"

"First answer my next two questions, is he a spiky haired blond?"

"Y-yes?" She didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Is he kinda hyperactive?"

"Yes...?"

"Oh well," she smiled in an irritably cheeky way, "brace yourself."

"What?"

"Hinata-chan!"

Barely given any time to register, Hinata saw Naruto burst in front of her doorway. Completely stunned she did nothing other than stare at her boyfriend.

"N-Naruto-kun...!"

"Hinata I was so worried, you've been out of it for days!"

Naruto raced towards his Hyuuga-hime, absolute joy burned onto his face as he leapt from the doorway to Hinata. Suki sighed once again; it seemed that Naruto yet again made a slight miscalculation...Hinata was still standing by the windowsill.

"Hahhh...dumbass..." Suki grumbled

Hinata stared in shock going on horror once she noticed Naruto lunge at her and trip, losing his footing right at the edge of the window and falling out.

Yet again Hinata stared in absolute shock before finally managing to yell, "N-Naruto!"

Leaning out the window, she saw him on the ground more than likely unconscious speaking incoherently. Suki sat back in the room laughing hysterically.

"That's the sixth time he's done that this week, you'd think he'd learn by now!" She snorted

Panicking eyes bore down on Naruto's twitching form on the ground below. Suki continued to ball with laughter and Hinata continuously cry out in disarray.

"Naruto!"

Hinata nearly leapt from the window to the ground when she became conscious of one fact, she wasn't in pain anymore. She backed away from the windowsill and sat back down on the mattress. Slowly she hooked her fingers on the bottom of her top, slowly pulling it up. By now Suki had stopped laughing and now stared in curiosity, wondering what the Hyuuga-hime was doing. Hinata pulled her shirt up to just below her breast and gasped, her wound was all but completely healed. She gently placed her fingers on the flesh and winced, slight twinge if touched. It was nothing more than a large bruise now. She sighed in relief.

Silo stared at her curiously and chuckled "guess you noticed huh, Tsunade-baa-chan came in here a while a go and patched you up when you tore open your wound."

"I am very gracious to her," Hinata paused "you shouldn't call her baa-chan."

"Why?"

"It's kind of disrespectful."

"How is it disrespectful, I here Naruto as you call him call her that all the time and he never gets in trouble."

"He's a special case."

"...what's so great about Tsunade-baa...Tsunade? She's an excellent medic-nin for sure but I can't see anything past that though, other than hiding her age."

"Don't you even know who she is?" Hinata questioned briefly.

"...No?"

Hinata stared no gawked at the girl, "you don't know?"

"No."

"You have no idea who she is??"

"No?"

"How on earth is that even possible!?" She panicked briefly. Everyone in Konoha, no the six countries knew who Tsunade was. Hokage, master medic, Sannin! It was impossible to not know her after her coronation, especially for some who lived in Konoha. Just who was this girl!?

"Are you ok, you've been staring for ten minutes?"

Hinata cleared her head and sighed, it wasn't that big a deal was it?

"H-hai, I'm fine."

"So how'd you end up in this joint?"

Hinata was silent, where had that come from, looking over at Suki she was that the girl was seriously interested in knowing. Unaware of the sorrow that was building in the Hyuuga.

"I was trying to help someone but it kinda...backfired."

"Don't tell me...it was a boy?"

"Yes?" Hinata answered warily

"Knew it, boys...can't live with 'em, can't live without them. Though this seems kinda harsh."

"Oh no, no, no, you've it wrong, he didn't hurt me. It was...someone else."

"Oh, did you get them back? I could go and rough em up for you." She cheered heartily.

"Heh, thanks but no thanks. Some things have to be dealt with subtly."

"Oh, so your going to jump 'em eh? Sounds like fun." She jeered playfully.

"N-no," Hinata chuckled, "they'll get what's coming to them later."

"Aww that's boring! You should dispense some vigilantly justice! Do a Gai-sensei for once...and only once."

Hinata gawked, the thought of imitating the green spandex wearing, overachieving bodybuilder for lack of a kinder word was downright traumatizing. Shivers ran through her bones at the thought.

Hoping to turn the conversation away from Gai-sensei she asked quickly, "s-so how did you come here?"

"Huh?" Suki questioned.

"How did you end up working here? How did you come to Konoha? Have you ever been hospitalized here before? " Anything to get the topic off of Gai-sensei.

She stared up at the ceiling, silent. A moment passed before she answered.

"Well to put this story short, I've been in Konoha all my life," Hinata questioned the girl's mental capacity fore not knowing her own kage, "I was certified as a ninja by some lady named Kurenai three months ago..." How was that possible, Suki looked around her age? There'd been no word of anyone failing for that many years. "Tsunade-ba...Tsunade-sama?" she asked and Hinata nodded, "well Tsunade-sama took me under her wing about two months ago and about being hospitalized, I've—" Another voice cut off hers. It was a raven hair female nurse appeared, her equally onyx eyes seeming frantic, "Suki-chan!"

"Y-yes?"

"We need help, the patient in room 206 has started convulsing, his hearts giving weigh and we need all the help we can get if we're going to save his life!"

"Ok! Let's go."

"You go ahead, I'll get some others."

"Hai!"

She ran off the mattress and to the door, just before she left she stated "for being hospitalized, I've been sleeping, um I think it was called in comatose since I was four, I only woke up four months ago." Afterwards she vanished.

"Four months?" She didn't seem serious, maybe she was joking? Not very likely."

Hinata noticed the nurse still stood at her doorway, staring at her. There was something in the woman's eyes; they shone of malice and...and...something else, something upsetting to Hinata. The woman chuckled and ran off.

With solitude now returned to her Hinata sat back and watched the clear blue skies, realizing that her Naruto was still on the ground. She winced when she looked upon him again, he didn't seem likely to be getting up soon, maybe Suki was right, maybe he was an idiot.

Hinata chuckled, of course he was but he was her idiot.

Outside of Hinata's vision and hearing, the strange woman chuckled smugly to herself, "it's all going according to plan."

---------------------------------------------

A voice chuckled, laughing hysterically inwardly while remaining silent outwardly. Things were just piling up onto one another; it was amusing to watch to say the least. He hadn't intended for the slight casualty. At least they weren't dead, they could be happy about that.

Red eyes swirled into black, what many now called a demon stood over the limp body on the mattress. Laughs of dangerous tenacity parted from their lips.

"I suppose I may have been harsh on you."

Slowly they moved over to the bed and caressed the unconscious form's cheek

Moments before the interruption, a disturbance had been shown in room 206.

"You are awfully smart, to smart for your own good."

The body lay silently, breathing in and out rhythmically, the outsider chuckled.

"You just couldn't let up could you; I'd have thought you wouldn't pursue it as far as you did..."

He stepped closer and caught sight of a mirror, laughing at his own reflection.

"I guess it's true what they say, I, Itachi Uchiha, really am a monster."

He sighed and stared down at his hospitalized victim.

"Poor boy, you just didn't learn in time. Going against me means punishment."

Itachi sat on the bed, staring down at said boy. He breathed slowly through ventilator [1], bandaged mostly on his head. Mass concussion injuries adorned his skull, a broken rib and left leg, torn tendons in his right leg and damage to his central nervous system [2]. To put it simply, he was hurt, bad. Itachi sighed, "I really didn't want to involve you with me anymore than I should have."

Chuckling he ran his hand down the downed boy's cheek, pulling away a moment later.

"So young...

He stood from where he sat.

"So loyal."

He hovered over the EKG [3] machine that watched his heart rate, they kept a normal rhythmic pattern constant.

Itachi murmured "so unfortunate."

He chuckled darkly once again and whispered "I'm sorry that I have to do this but I needed a moment alone..."

The body shifted slightly before laying still once again, Itachi continued "with my dove, I'm sure you won't mind."

He stepped over towards the intravenous [4], "you'll experience a brief amount of pain but otherwise you'll live...supposedly."

Itachi pulled a thumb sized bottle of black liquid from a pocket within his cloak and a syringe off the nearby tray, this was too easy.

"You'd think being doctors they'd be more careful with their equipment. Leaving it out in the open, that's begging for disaster. Don't you agree...?"

He placed the syringe into the bottle and withdrew some of its contents; he gently pressed the sharp end into the tube connected to the unfortunate's arm.

"Ne Nara-kun?" He laughed.

Slowly he pressed the fluid into its receptacle and watched as the tubes liquid turned black, making its way to the body of the victim.

Itachi merely stood and watched, placing the bottle back in its original place. The liquid had nearly reached the body and Itachi began to back away. "Be thankful Shikamaru, at least I did not put a bubble in the tube [5]."Waiting a moment, placed his palms together and transformed. As the smoke cleared, he stood, hips cocked to the side smugly. He changed his body into that of a woman, a female nurse to be exact. He appeared to be a woman in her twenties, long black hair and eyes, supple breast confined tightly by a slightly too small top where buttons were left open to compensate but not enough to bring to much unwanted attention. He wore the classic nurse's outfit and stepped towards the doorway. Voice dripping of pure female sex, he cooed "it's going to be very hard on you soon, Shikamaru-kun, I wish you the best of luck. Heh heh, you're going to need it." Itachi opened the door and counted down in his head, "five...four...three...two...one..." A sudden surge burst through the Nara and he jerked up, arching his already wounded body painfully before starting into a series of convulsions and seizures, heart rate spiking wildly on the monitor. Itachi cough to set his voice and ran through the hallways, screaming "help, help, the patient in 206 is dying!"

---------------------------------------------

Hinata had seen several medic-nins running past her room, most likely heading towards the patient in 206 or who she now knew to be Shikamaru. She had been curious and wanted to see who was now causing the fuss and she wished she hadn't. It brought the feeling of dread back once again when he saw him.

She bowed her head to the ground and whispered "Shikamaru-kun. Please forgive us."

She balled her hands into fist tightly and felt the tears gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Why...?"

She struck the mattress, trying to hold back the tears but failing, miserably.

"Why?"

Her body began to tremble; she couldn't stop herself weeping almost openly.

"Why did this happen, why did we have to see that!? Wait a minute..."

Hinata jerked upwards now sitting straight, wiping her eyes furiously of her tears. They widened quickly upon a realization that had just dawned upon her.

Where was Hanabi?

"H-Hanabi!?"

She hadn't seen her ever since the incident on the roof; she couldn't remember a damned thing that happened! Had something happened to her, did Hinata just fall into despair and allow some horrible fate to fall upon her sister!!!

"Nee-chan, my nee-chan, where are you!"

"Hinata!"

She jumped at the voice, staring at its owner she nearly lunged forward at them. Nearly.

"Hinata nee-chan I'm right here."

"Hanabi, oh my god, I thought something happened to you."

"Well not me, heh heh...I'm fine, right as rain."

"How long have you been standing there?" Hinata questioned.

"About six minutes, I came a little earlier but I saw you were crying so I stay out of the room to let you straighten yourself up."

Hinata sighed, staring out the window. Hanabi breathed thoughtfully and began to giggle. Hinata stared at her incredulously and asked "is there something I'm missing?"

"I almost forgot," she snickered half choking on laughter, "how long has Naruto been on the ground outside, from the looks of the bump on his head," she barely made out, "I'd say it's been a while!" She fell to the mattress almost hysterical, snorting and cackling madly. She held her chest unable to contain herself. Hinata stared and stared and stared before joining her, she had completely forgotten about Naruto, at least her blonde was okay. It took several moments before the two calmed down, a few student medics came towards the noise the two were making and both bowed apologetically, still snickering. Making sure to inform them of Naruto before they left, surely they just couldn't leave him there, no matter how much of a kick it would give them.

After the calm had been restored to the room, Hanabi sighed. It was getting dark outside, the moon rose discreetly, trying to push away the sun. Hanabi looked towards her nee-chan and became solemn, "Hinata-chan."

"Yes Hanabi?" Hinata answered smiling.

"They're going to ask questions."

The smile fell, "questions?

"Of what happened on the roof nee-chan."

"Oh...right."

She looked directly into Hanabi's eyes and asked "I don't know what I should tell them, it's just all so surreal."

"I know, I feel that way to but this is going to get out sooner or later."

"I know.

"So what do we do?"

Hinata closed her eyes and answered "we don't say anything yet, let's keep this to ourselves for now."

"But what about Shikamaru and Neji-kun?"

"I know, I know but we have to be one hundred percent sure before we say anything to anyone."

Hanabi nodded agreeably, "I think that's the right choice for now."

"Yes let's just stick with that for now, it seems that we were the only real witnesses."

Hanabi nodded once again and Hinata trailed off murmuring quietly.

"I just can't believe no I refuse to believe that up there on that cross our Neji..."

Hinata's eyes began to water once again and she finished "nearly killed Shikamaru."

* * *

Shugosha: protector

Chojin: superman (Choji's name is almost superman o.O)

1: **Ventilator:** A ventilator is a machine which mechanically assists patients in the exchange of oxygen and carbon dioxide (sometimes referred to as artificial respiration).

2: The Hyuuga's just specifically attacks the nervous system

3: EKG machines record and interpret the electrical activity of the heart muscles and measure the rate and regularity of a heartbeat

4: **Intravenous:** 1) Into a vein. Intravenous antibiotics are a solution containing antibiotics that is administered directly into the venous circulation via a syringe or intravenous catheter (tube). 2) The actual solution that is administered intravenously. 3) The device used to administer an intravenous solution, such as the familiar IV drip used to slowly drip a bag of electrolyte solution into a dehydrated patient through a tiny plastic tube inserted directly into a vein. (To put this in english xD, its that stnad with the bag hung on it next to the hospital bed that has the liquid in it.

5: You get a bubble in your body, your dead. Doctors may save you but there's a good chance that you're dead.

* * *

**Meanings**

Shugosha: 'protector'

Chojin: 'superman' (Choji's name is almost superman o.O)

Suki: 'Beloved'

* * *

Akuma: I feel like i'm getting meaner and meaner with each chapter D:

Itachi: Perfect -insert evil laugh-

Everyone: O.O

Akuma: Be afraid, be very afraid...

Shika: You tried to killed me?

AKuma: No o.o, you're my fave char why would i kill you?

Shika: A more interesting plot

Akuma: ....no, i love you to much shika T_T

Shika: Girls...so wierd.

Akuma: ....i don't like you....well i'm happy that i got my chars out finally, put a little filler in there i think _ Oh yes i can't stress this enough, Shugosha and Suki are NOT going to fall in love with any of the Naruto chars. At most they may know someone or have family ties that i shall explain later but othetr than that absolute no lovey dovey stuff =_=

Shugosha: My creator is nuts

Suki: I thought you said i was nuts

Shugosha:........yes you are.

Suki: no i'm not

Shugosha: I'm not starting this again, you are and that's that.

Suki: No fun -grumble-

Akuma: Ok ._. people are freaking me out now so time for me to say buh bye because its 3 am where i live T^T So tired but i slave away for you xD. Ok seriously I have to sleep now

Suki: -poke-

Akuma: don't poke me T^T, oh yeah o.o, i really like it when you guys review ;3 Now it is time for me to...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	13. Mine

Tanteidan: Used as Suki's last name, the word means detective

Gomen, Gomen-nasai: Sorry, i'm really sorry

chikushoume: Son of a bitch

Baka Yaro: Dumbass

Jii-sama: Grandfather, with addition of -sama- it means highly respected grandfather

Boukei: One's deceased elder brother

Hai: Yes, ok, alright etc

Kentei-san: Wise younger brother

Aniki: Elder/Older brother

Gutei: Foolish younger brother

* * *

"Shugosha?"

"Yes Suki?"

"My eyes have started to hurt again..."

"Oh really? Come here, let me check them."

"Hmm, they're a little red. I think you should go rest for today."

"But I'm not tired!"

"Didn't you just say you were in pain...?"

"It's not agonizing. I can deal with it."

"Suki..."

"Besides, I want to go hang out with Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata?"

"Yah."

"Suki you should let her rest, she is by technicality a patient."

"Leaving her alone is like letting an Onbu[1] run wild in the village! Its just plain irresponsible."

"I don't even know how to explain the comparison that you just made."

"Oh shut up you prick."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Suki-chan..."

"Yes Shugosha-chan?" She asked playfully.

"Just...fine go ahead. Go see Hinata ok, I have to check on..."

"Nara-kun?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

She bowed dismissively and turned to the door.

"Suki..."

"Yah Shugo—!"

Arm encircled her waist and she blushed lightly, his taller form knelt down slightly and murmured "Be careful Tanteidan-chan."

She chuckled weakly, "don't be so worried about me; I'm not the one that needs protection."

His grip tightened and she winced, "Please Suki..."

She felt sympathy well in her chest and she whispered lowly, "alright Shugosha-kun. I promise I will."

He released her slowly and backed away; she saluted him impishly and ran off.

Shugosha waltz down the hallways towards his patient. Worry hanging over his head heavily.

"I've been having an awful feeling lately. I pray I'm wrong."

--------------------------------

"How long has it been? Three weeks?"

Leaning on the hospital windowsill, a sigh parted their lips as they stared up into the sun which hovered cockily in the noontime sky. Tiredy they tilted their gaze to stare more into the suns might.

"I think I may have to relinquish my heart if occurrences like this continue throughout my life."

"Nee-chan!"

An unsettled whimper sounded as she turned to their owner.

"Gomen, Gomen-nasai Hanabi."

"Nee-chan," She whined, "I don't like the way you've been acting! You're starting to become like that baka Uchiha was!"

"Hanabi," Hinata scolded softly, "Sasuke-kun just made a bad choice; he's repented for his crime for the last year.

"He's still a chikushoume!"

"Hanabi!"

"Gomen nee-chan..."

Hinata stared suspiciously at Hanabi, "Is something wrong?"

"It's just..." She murmured wistfully, "the elders haven't been giving Neji nii-san a chance. Not after what happened..."

A dreadfully grave weight anchored around Hinata's heart.

"Neji...nii...san..."

That moment when they had been by the cross, witnessing the cold eyes of their family member had all but done in his chances. Hinata remember how she had called out to him and the sadness that followed afterwards. Crucified may have been the right word for the image she recalled, shameful remorse self-evident.

"Hanabi, you haven't told anyone have you?"

"No nee-chan."

Until things were cleared not a word was to be spoken of what they had seen. All their family had heard was there being a strange occurrence at the hospital and Neji's involvement to their knowledge. No one but Hinata and Hanabi had known the other tidbit of information.

On that cross they had seen blood.

On that cross they had seen a body.

On that cross they had seen Neji.

Hanabi whispered, "I just don't understand how...he could be involved."

"Nara-kun...I need you right now," Hinata said barely loud enough to be called a whisper.

That moment when they had looked to the sky was one they had regretted instantly, forever burned into their minds. Hanging limply off the large object had been someone whom mostly Hinata had trust in. A strong ally, a great friend, someone whom she had confided in for years.

He'd always be there for someone he cared, for whether friend or family, despite everything. He was just...always there. And now he lay in a hospital bed with near fatal injuries. Hinata couldn't shake the thought of it being her fault. If she hadn't said anything maybe he wouldn't have suffered so greatly.

Nothing could change what had happened though, she'd seen Neji that day on the very tip of the cross standing over the crucified Nara Shikamaru drenched from head to toe in blood. To this day she'd no clue to whether or not it had just been his own. Neji had been staring down at them, a darkly sinister fog in his eyes. Hinata remembered how her stomach churned with disgust and mind overwhelmed from shock.

What was Neji thinking?

Had he done that to Nara-kun?

Had he lost his mind!?

Had it been a mere coincidence what had come after or was it planned?

She'd remembered before that day's events blurred from her memories that he'd looked away from them and stared ahead, as if looking for something. Hinata had seen his eyes widen for a moment before he plunged to the hospital rooftop unconscious. There was something about his chakra flow at that moment, something was off. From her perspective it seemed that it may have been disturbed. She couldn't be sure now because she hadn't seen Neji since having only been released from her room two days prior to this moment. Hanabi hadn't been any help either; she was in to much shock to have thought of using her Byakugan at that moment. When she thought about it the entire situation would lead to the expulsion of her beloved nii-san. A single treacherous act was enough to be banished from the clan...permanently.

"Nee-chan?"

Hinata twitched, not having realized when she had lost touch with reality.

"Y-yes," she replied shakily.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I..."

She frowned.

"I don't know."

"We can't just do nothing!"

"I know..."

"Hinata-chan," she whined, "we can't just leave it alone!"

"I...know...Hanabi this is a delicate situation. We can't just rush into th—"

"Hinata-senpai!"

She turned to meet the eyes of her newest friend, frantically waving to her.

"Oh hello Suki-chan."

Said female grinned from ear to ear, it was strange how much she reminded her of Naruto sometimes.

"Oh it's the baka yaro again."

Suki huffed, puffing her cheeks in irritation towards the speaker.

"Good to see you Hinata-senpai and you too dobe!"

Also strange how she managed to remind of Sasuke...whenever she intended to insult someone.

"What'd you call me!" Hanabi growled.

"Deserved it!"

"At least I'm not a baka!"

"Better than being a dobe!"

"Baka!"

"Dobe!"

"Baka!"

"Dobe!"

"BAKA!!!"

"DOBE!!!"

"Can you two please calm down, we are in a hospital."

The two glared heatedly at one another before sighing in unison.

"Truce?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Both glared once more before turning away from one another.

"Fine..." they replied.

Hinata breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand on her temple.

"Well let's go shall we?"

"Where?" Suki asked.

"To the outside ba—"

"Hanabi please," Hinata begged.

"Hmph," she grumbled.

"We're going to go around Konoha; you said that you haven't really left the hospital since you have awoken. I thought it would be a kind gesture."

Suki smiled enthusiastically, she threw her left arm into the arm for a triumphant cheer when she suddenly halted. Hinata glanced at her concerned; Suki's suddenly frozen body had begun to tremble violently before Suki gripped her waist with her head down.

"Suki-chan? Are you alright?"

A moment passed without response but she eventually stopped moving once more. She released her grip and allowed her arms to hang slack at her side.

"Suki-chan?"

"Oi, Suki are you alright?" Hanabi questioned curiously.

"Suki-chan, are you feeling we—"

"Never better!" She declared.

Her familiar smile back in place, Hinata could only remain baffled at the other girl.

"Its nothing," she laughed, "that's been happening a lot since I woke up. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep," she replied reassuringly.

"If you're sure."

"If the drama queen is done can we get going now? Naruto-kun isn't going to wait forever, even if he is going to wait at Ichiraku ramen. What am I saying; let's get there before he decides to have a bowl!"

"Hai," Hinata chuckled.

The three rushed out of the room and through the hallways, Suki ran in back of the two. Worry creased her normally cheerful face.

"It's...just because of the nightmares...nothing more."

They ran past the front doors and down the city streets, quickly disappearing into the crowd.

A single red eye watched from behind as they raced off, an irritated voice chuckled.

"This could be quite...troublesome."

-------------------------------

The Hyuuga compound was silent, a brisk breeze flowing through. Several Hyuuga children trained within their grounds.

"I wonder where Hanabi has disappeared to."

"Hiyashi-sama."

"Hmm?"

The Hyuuga patriarch turned to the speaker in question and regarded them patiently. An elderly man stood before him, coughing softly.

"Hiyashi-sama something must be done."

He sighed, turning away from the elderly man and continuing his pace.

"Hiyashi-sama you cannot walk away from this."

"Please honorable Jii-sama (grandfather), I do not wish to hear this right now."

"Hiyashi-sama...you can't put this off. We must convene and act accordingly."

Hiyashi stopped and glared at the elder, irritation seething from his gaze.

"What may I ask do _you_ think we should do?"

The man composed himself and calmly stated, "We should prepare for an expulsion or the activation of the seal."

Hiyashi's eyes widen from surprise, he couldn't possibly mean...

"No, I forbid it," He growled.

"You must listen, he is a traitor! He must be made an example of!"

"Where's your evidence!"

"What?"

"What evidence do you have that Neji has committed any wrong? Speak now Jii-sama, I would wish to know immediately."

He remained silent.

"You only base your judgments on rumors and suspicions. Neji has been acting strange as of late I do admit but he anything but a traitor."

"Three years ago he nearly killed the heiress." Stated the old man.

"That was my fault..." Hiyashi murmured softly, "I shouldn't have let his hatred carry on for so long, I should have told him sooner."

"He still nearly committed a heinous crime, th—"

"That he has absolved for with his three years of service. Jii-sama forgive me if I sound foolish but I trust him. Neji is loyal and honorable; you have no viable proof to be held against him. If anything...there's no other way for me to say it other than this, I trust him and _nothing_ you can say will ever change my opinion of him."

The elder man grunted in annoyance and skulked off, down the hallways away from the patriarch.

"Foolish boy has gone soft."

Hiyashi watched and whispered softly, "the ways of old are no longer upon us; we cannot revert to that state anymore. Unless I see with my own eyes, Neji committing a traitorous act, I shall not have harm befall my nephew...Boukei-sama (one's deceased elder brother) you would wish for that, would you not? I can't break another promise to you unless absolutely necessary."

He looked up to the darkening sky, "it looks like its going to rain today, better gather everyone inside."

He sighed audibly, "Hanabi...where have you disappeared to?"

---------------------------------

"Ugg, that baka hasn't come back yet." Sighed Shugosha irritably as he sat on the open windowsill.

He turned to the sleeping form on the hospital bed, chest rising and falling slowly with each breath.

"Kentei-san."

"Aniki..."

Shugosha's eyes widen slightly, saying softly, "Oh, I didn't know that you were awake."

"I'm not...can't...you tell..."

"Shush," he chuckled, "try to rest Kentei-san."

"Heh...the one time...I can't...sleep..."

"That's a first for you."

The person scoffed weakly, sighing as they relaxed slightly into the mattress.

"Its been pre—" They were cut off by a rush of violent coughing.

"Gutei-san, you must calm down," he scolded.

"Who're...you to...call...me...foolish Aniki."

"A very concerned Aniki, that's who."

"Always...such a...worrywart."

"Sorry that's I can't be as laid back as you."

"Tch...Troublesome."

"Hmpf, troublesome indeed Shikamaru."

Shugosha walked over to the mattress and placed his palm on Shikamaru's forehead."

"You're developing a fever again, let me get the medication."

Shugosha walked slowly to the doorway before Shikamaru's voice caught his attention, "wait..."

"Hmm?"

"Aniki, I think...that..."

"That?" Shugosha asked waltzing back towards the bed."

"That...there's danger..."

Shugosha retorted with surprise, "danger?"

"Yes...danger for...Hinata and...Tenten...but...specifically...for..." he trailed off.

"For?" Shugosha asked impatiently.

"For Neji."

---------------------------------

"Gahh! Baka will you stop."

"I've told you don't call me that!"

Suki and Hanabi glared heatedly at one another for what may have been the hundredth time that day. Sparks of electricity crackled loudly between the two while Hinata and Naruto stood by.

"Can you please calm down?" Naruto suggested lightly.

"Butt out Naruto." Hanabi growled.

"What'd you say!" He yelled defensively.

"And then there were three," Hinata thought tiredly, being the only on watching now quietly tried to calm her friend, sister and boyfriend.

"C-can you guys please calm down just a little," Hinata surveyed her surroundings, incredulous embarrassment in her voice she warned, "you're drawing a crowd..."

"She's acting like a brat you know!"

"That's 'cause she is a brat!"

"Baka."

"What..." Naruto and Suki growled.

"I said nothing."

"You are a horrible liar..."

"Can't prove it."

"Y-you guys..." Hinata sunk into herself as the gathering crowd grew larger and winced, still not completely comfortable with being surrounding people whom she did not know whilst they bickered.

"Please..."

"What does it take for a baka to understand that he **_is_** a baka."

Naruto began yelling incoherent nonsense, just adding to her insult while she laughed. Suki having felt drained, silently slipped away from the conversation. Leaving only Naruto and Hanabi to battle each other verbally.

A sigh arose, "don't they realize how ridiculous they look at the moment."

A single raven flew overhead silently, gazing at the scene below them. Beady red eyes watched the paling Hyuuga-hime as she tried to calm everyone.

"One can see all through the eyes of a bird."

The raven stopped circling overhead and flew westward, away from the scene below and into a large nearby oak tree.

"They can be so...foolish at times."

The birds squawked loudly upon landing on the arm of its master.

"Itachi-sama." It spoke.

"Yes?"

"Is it wise to let the girl act so freely, with your prize so close at hand?"

"Patience, all I need is patience."

"As you say my liege."

Itachi chuckled softly, "your praise is to much old friend."

"And yet none deserve it as much as you." It retorted.

A smile graced the corner of his lips; reaching within his cloak he withdrew a small red pill, tossing it to the bird that ate it quickly.

"Payment for your services."

"Much obliged, Itachi-sama."

Itachi stood from the branch he crouched on and leapt to another tree, crossing over rooftops on occasion with the bird following closely behind. There was silence between them; the bird scanned the areas with its beady red eyes before squawking loudly.

Itachi immediately came to a halt, dashing into a heavily blooming Sakura tree. Making sure he was completely cut off from site he regarded his riled company.

"You must keep silent; it will be trouble if someone catches wind of me at the moment."

"But Itachi-sama look! Look!"

"Look at what?" He asked turning to the direction the bird faced.

His eyes widened the moment he caught on.

"Heh...so she's out. How clumsy of me to miss herchakra signature."

He regarded the white fabric adorning the body of the female he now gazed at. Rimmed with red at the end of her sleeves and the equally colored red pants attached from her waist. Soft brown hair tied into to small buns highlighted the gentle caramel color of her eyes. Itachi growled softly, he detested the sight of her, even more so when she lay near _his_ Hyuuga, _his_ Neji.

"Amongst other things," he said quietly, "why must this girl constantly be in my way?"

His eyes darkened slightly as he stated, "even if she doesn't know it."

"Uchiha-sama, she is a nuisance. I may deal with her if you wish."

"No," he murmured, "no that is not necessary."

"But the girl troubles you so."

"It is unwise to bother her right now. At least...not with this many witnesses."

He slowly sat on the branch were he was perched and regarded the girl.

"Tenten...Tenten...what am I to do with you."

Said female smiled unknowing of the presence lurking not to faraway. Speaking gently with a group of children who crowded around her, barraging her with questions on her injury.

"I just don't understand..."

Three adolescents seemed on the verge of tears as they saw her, almost wailing. She tried to reassure them, she was alright after all. She made sure to leave out the thought 'at least she wasn't dead.' The group eventually calmed down slightly and awaited her response.

"Well..." She started, "you see...I know, why don't I give you all that little lesson on weaponry that I've promised you?"

Their eyes widen, breaking into a series of cheers and agreement with her reply. They shouldn't know, they shouldn't need to know anything at all.

"Heh," Itachi chuckled, "how easily swayed the young mind is."

He watched as the children dispersed, awaiting on Tenten's instructions.

"It's strange." Itachi thought.

She walked to them, telling each of them what they should try to do.

"What does she have that attracts him to her...?"

He stared hatefully towards the female who stood carefree in front of the children, briefly explaining different weapons.

"It's certainly not her strength..."

The girl laughed softly as the children began to play with some toy kunai that she had kept hidden in a hollow trunk of an old elm tree nearby.

"It's not her skill or knowledge..."

He examined her, looking closely for anything that could distinguish her from others. The only thing that he could find was her skill with weapons but surely the Hyuuga wasn't attracted to that.

"She isn't beautiful or extravagant..."

She smiled at the kids who ran about chasing after one another; their laughs could also be heard.

"She isn't insightful or special..."

Tenten walked around and stopped in front of one of the children that had fallen and scraped their knee. The child was embarrassed from the small accident and blushed with embarrassment as she helped him up. A few words seemed to cheer his stupor "don't worry about falling down after all you have to fall a few times if you want to get better."

"It can't be her speed or chakra."

She had begun to instruct her more than likely soon to be students on tasks they were assigned to complete for their little side mission when they left.

"She has no bloodline of any sort.

The children cheered 'hai' and raced off to whereabouts that Itachi did not know.

"Her figure is nothing to brag about."

She watched them leave and sat down, polishing the few blades that she had brought with her. Careful of her still tender wounds.

"She's far too sympathetic and bold."

She sighed audibly, stilling for a moment.

"Could it be those rosy lips and brown eyes?"

She stared into the sky above her.

"The softness of her touch."

A smile graced her lips once again as she gazed on.

"The way his name sounds when she calls him or her desire to help people she cares for."

Silently she whispered "I've missed you Neji."

"I hate her." Itachi growled. The bird stood intently, awaiting him to continue.

"Everything about her. The way she looks and sounds..."

He clenched his fist irritably, holding his hand to his chest.

"She takes the attention that I do get from him away within moments...He's willing to take serious injury for his cousin but he almost gave his life for her."

If one were nearby, they may have thought a brief but very evident expression of sadness had crossed his face.

"Women have swayed many a man's heart with their charm; I guess Neji is one of them."

His eyes narrowed, glaring heated daggers at the girl below.

"I should just kill her; it would be easy, too easy. She lets her guard down far too much when she is within the walls of Konoha. Just a few minutes would be all I need and then Neji would be mine. Mine...all mine...That would definitely break his spirit."

His lips curled into a sinister smile.

"If I kill her though, then I may as well kill Hinata because he'd never recover from that. The loss of the both of them would be agony, especially knowing that it was all. His. Fault."

He thought for a moment before uttering.

"If I were to put the blame for their deaths on him, he'd be expelled from the Hyuuga clan. Even Konoha would dispel him for treason. He'd definitely be mine for the taking and there would no longer be anyone in my way."

The raven fluttered its wings expectantly, waiting for him for to just say the word. Itachi tilted his head towards the sky, saying, "but then again, a broken toy always becomes more dangerous to play with. With nothing to bind him, he'd be free to vent his unrestrained rage. He would have boiled past his brink and eventually he would attack me. He'd fight, no regards to his own health, only desiring to kill me."

The bird calmed and listened once again, a sigh parted from Itachi's lips, "His attacks would likely be relentless; I'd probably have to fight back as well. Just the thought of it, seems rather disappointing because I know that if I were to kill him I'd lose my precious dove. And...He'd take me with him as well. Even if his body dies...with the hate I've surmounted, I highly doubt that there's any way he'd pass on with me alive."

He looked down to the girl who had begun to walk away as the evening sun had begun to set.

"I suppose I shall let the two girls live, as long as their around, my toy will be willing to cooperate"

He watched as she disappeared from sight.

"He won't fight back."

He waved the bird off to follow her, silently gliding from his hiding spot to the outer gates of Konoha.

"He will be **_mine_**."

* * *

[1] The onbu was a legendary animal from one of the naruto episodes. Really cute ^.^, wouldn't keep it as a pet though o.o

* * *

Akuma: Hazaa! I'm not dead xD

Shika: That's a surprise

Akuma: Don't make me kill you

Shika: Why? So my fangirls could kill you?

Akuma:....point taken.

Itachi: Don't harrass the girl! Be free!!!

Akuma/Shika:....what the hell.

Itachi: (random dancing)

Akuma: ok....who the hell are you and what have you done with Itachi.

Itachi: I'm Itachi, can't yah tell foo'

Shika:If it isn't obvious now...you can't be real

Itachi: Well duh, i'm just a cosplayer. Looked pretty convincing didn't I

Akuma: I knew him being nice to he was to good to be true...so where's the real Itachi?

Cos-Itachi: -cough- pills -cough-

Akuma: You drugged him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cos-Itachi: Wha! Hell no! I gave him some pills that make yah kinda drunk and he ran off somewhere.

Akuma: Ran off? Now that I think about it, where's Ne...ji...Oh dear...

Shika: Great...

Akuma: Oh well hehe. Well with that aside i'll try to post sooner. Til then ^^

All hail Otakuthon!!! =D


	14. Break

_"Oi over here!"_

_"What the...! What happened here!"_

_"We don't know, we just...it was just like this."_

_"Well hurry now, don't stand idly by! Go get 'em down!"_

_"Hai captain!"_

_"You there, go alert the hokage!"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Hurry now, the poor thing looks like just a kid..."_

Neji sat idly as the moments passed, dredging ever waking. His hands trembled violently as they clasped onto the white fabric of his sheets. His head hung listlessly causing his hair to come down in front of his face in order to hide from the world. He didn't want anyone to see how sullen his eyes had become. He wanted quiet, absolute silence. He was drained completely, nothing could be done anymore and he was starting to believe that...

He really did hate them.

He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself.

They were the cause of all of this.

They were the reason he was being tormented.

They were the reason that others suffered at his hands as well.

But mostly...

Hinata was at fault for everything.

If she hadn't been so persistent...it wouldn't have lead to all of this.

If she hadn't interfered, Neji wouldn't be feeling so...

Angry?

Sad?

No...

He wouldn't be feeling so much loathing, for himself and everyone else.

He wouldn't be in so much pain...

"Hinata-sama," he drawled quietly, "why must you go so far..."

He gritted his teeth as that same surge of agony ripped through him, it hurt just to say her name...

"I'm sure this...this feeling is **_his_** doing but I'm at fault for failing to resist."

He lifted his left hand from where it had been grasping the now straining fabric to place it right over his heart.

"I guess people can't change..."

A sharp twist tore through him and he just barely stopped himself from crying out in pain. He wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction if he were still nearby.

"I thought that I had forgiven them."

Neji glanced at the bedside table to the left of him, raising his head giving view to the insincerity in his eyes.

He just wanted this torture to end.

"I thought that everything that had hurt me before...I had forgiven."

He caught sight of a small kunai sitting on the small table.

That hadn't been there beforehand, Itachi must have...

"I see..." Neji droned.

Gradually his hand reached for the small blade sitting idly by and raised it until it hung a few inches from his face, the tip pointed directly at him.

"Is that what he wants me to do?"

Neji tilted his head backwards bringing it closer until blades pressed lightly against his skin, right near the tender vein on his right side..

"He wants me to..."

He winced as he tightened his grip on the handle, palms shaking as he held it close. Neji closed his eyes and exhaled faintly, feeling the cool metal against the flesh as each fleeting moment passed dreadfully slow.

"No...he doesn't."

He laughed dimly, he knew this wasn't what _he_ wanted but...

Is it what Neji wanted?

His hand dropped limply to the mattress, accidentally nicking his outer thigh with the blade. Neji grimaced, feeling the small incision start to burn as blood trickled lightly.

"Great...I really am a hazard to myself," He grumbled.

He pressed his hand firmly on his leg, trying to stop the bleeding, unintentionally causing the sting to worsen.

"I wish this would end..."

He looked to the kunai he had abandoned on the bed, growling irritably as the aggravated cut burned once again.

It was such a small injury...so why was it hurting so much?

He reached for the kunai with his other hand and examined the blade, taking in every inch of the pointed metal. There was nothing to cause such irritation on it, no odd concoctions of poisons, drugs, not even dirt. If anything it looked as if it were brand new due to not having a single scratch on its smooth surface.

Neji flinched as the burn increased dramatically, was the cut getting worse?

Slowly he took his hand from the small wound and brought his hand to his lap, maybe his hands were dirty, that could be causing the irritation he thought mindfully.

The inflamed cut seemed to lessen its notice-ability just slightly and Neji looked at his palm. His eyes narrowed at the sight. The blood that had seeped onto his hand had been a small amount but stained his skin but there was one question that caught his attention.

"Why...? Why is it black?"

He pressed his thumb against the fluid and noticed it was indefinitely was the dark shade of black that he'd uttered. He knew that blood did have a tendency of darkening when exposed to oxygen outside of body but it should be nowhere near this shade.

Completely black.

Pure darkness.

This was impossible!

He quickly tore the fabric where'd he had cut wider and gazed at the wound. Black, completely black. What the hell was going on. Was he poisoned! What was the explanation for this!

"I...how...what is happening to me?"

Neji grasped the blade handle and held it over the minor wound, if he were to cut deeper would more of this black substance pour out?

Tensing his limbs he raised the weapon over where it was meant to strike and held the position for a moment. It may not have been the smartest idea but what's the worst that could happen. There was nothing Neji could do to himself with a kunai that Tsunade couldn't heal. Readying himself for the inevitable pain that would ensue he thrust the blade downwards to his leg.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

Without stopping himself, Neji shifted his gaze to the oncoming body that rushed at him. Catching his hand before he could stab himself. Their grip was firm, adamantly refusing him to continue with his actions.

"Itachi-sama doesn't like when things he favors is marred with imperfections."

"Would you happen to be one of them." Neji snarled.

"heh heh," they chuckled, "I suppose."

Neji dropped the kunai dejectedly and glared at his company.

"You...you're familiar..."

They chuckled, never releasing his wrist which he no longer bothered to try and pull away. It would just end in him being very irritated...or possibly punished later. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'd think I would be, I have been under strict orders to take care of you since you were admitted."

"Take care..."

Neji's eyes widened with awareness, feeling them release his limb as they backed into a corner of the room.

"You...you're that girl who's been associating herself with Hinata-sama."

"One and the same."

"You're...Suki if I'm correct."

"Right on the money," she giggled darkly.

He growled threateningly, "what do you want with Hinata-sama."

"Oh nothing," she tittered her finger back and forth, "after all its not what I want, it's what _Itach_i_-sama_ wants."

Neji winced as a familiar pain shot from his backside coupled with the stinging on his thigh.

"So you've," he murmured, "been deceiving the others all this time."

"Deceiving?" She rubbed her head lightly in thought, laughing afterwards, "not exactly actually."

"How is it not exactly? You've lied to them."

"Not really," she cooed, "I couldn't remember a thing back then. I was as you say...empty-headed. Probably would have stayed that way to if it weren't for...Hinata-chan."

Neji eyed her warily, watching as she rocked back and forth in place before finally stating, "as you were saying before, if Hinata hadn't interfered this wouldn't have happened."

She chuckled to herself and added, "its wasn't only your life that she disrupted."

"You seem happy." He said.

"Do I?" She giggled lightly and pressed her hand to her chest, "My chest hurts but all I can do is laugh."

She almost seemed sad...quickly smiling once again.

"Oh yah this isn't about me its about you. I've come to tell you something. I'll be taking my leave afterwards, I'm expected somewhere else."

"What does he want?"

"Itachi-sama calls for you to meet him."

Neji asked, "When?"

"Tonight."

A soft bout of laughter rang within the surrounding area as Hinata and Naruto strolled down the smooth walkway within the Hyuuga compound. Naruto leaned closer to her and whispered softly and causing her to blush with embarrassment. Naruto merely smiled clasping her hand and breaking into a sprint towards the training grounds.

"Hinata-koi where'd your dad go?"

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon, I have to ask him after all."

"B-but Naruto I don't think that's just a good idea."

"Why not? Its not like its something hugely embarrassing."

Hinata thought, "maybe not to you."

Hinata caught sight of her father just ahead of them and Naruto came to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"Yo old man!"

"I've told you not to call me that," he sighed tiredly.

"Why not? You're going to be mine someday aren't you," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Hinata...what do you see in this boy..."

"Well Otou-sama," she smiled meekly trying to find the exact words to give to her father. Naruto broke into a stirring of run-on statements that left Hiashi in a state of weariness.

"Oh yah old man, I've got something to ask you—"

"I'm going to stop you there," Hiashi interrupted.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"I can tell that whatever it is, I'm going to be in a foul mood afterwards." He gritted out, "Besides I have to ask Hinata something right now."

"Me?" she inquired surprised.

"Hai, Hinata where is you sister?"

"Sister? Hanabi?"

"Hai. I haven't seen her for the longest while now."

"Well Naruto and I just left her in her room about a half hour ago. We were going to meet up with her a little later when we went to get Neji nii-san."

"Are you sure?" Hiashi stated in shock.

"H-hai Otou-sama, why...is something wrong."

Hiashi looked over the two in near disbelief and gathered from their confused expressions...they were serious.

"Hinata...Hanabi hasn't been home in weeks."

"W-what?" Naruto and Hinata gasped.

"She's been missing for a while now and I've had people searching for her this entire time. How can you say she's been with you?"

"But we just..."

"Hanabi is no where near here, I would have sensed her chakra signature if she were."

"But then..." Naruto murmured.

"If that's true..." Hinata continued, "w-who have we been with all this time?"

"It seems like you have been deceived. How could you have not noticed?"

"Well..." Hinata murmured, "I guess...w-we didn't try to..."

She offhandedly thought, "why would we have, Hanabi is the last person to be suspicious of..."

Naruto exclaimed, "So then...there might be a spy here!"

"Possibly." The elder replied.

"Hyuuga Hiyashi!"

"hmm?"

All three turned to meet the gaze of a shinobi kneeling in front of them, face obscured by the ANBU's trademarked masks.

"You have business with me?"

"Yes, we have acquired the girl known as Hyuuga Hanabi."

The father's eyes widened a fraction, immense relief tearing through him though he remained impassive. He couldn't show any sign of weakness, it was his duty.

"Thank you very much. Where is she? Is she in good health?"

"At the moment she in the hospital being looked over by Tsunade-sama. Her physical health has yet to be determined but it did not seem like she had suffered any physical injuries."

"Thank heavens."

Hiyashi paused and asked, "what did you mean by _physical_ health?"

"You'll have to see for yourself Sir," they replied, "There is something that troubles us though."

The ANBU slowly rose to his feet, obviously staring intently at the Hyuuga Patriarch.

"We had found your daughter just at the valley of the end, where the two monuments stand. That area is rarely visited as is, what was she doing there?"

Hiyashi gazed in confusion at the other, Hinata and Naruto watching quietly.

"I've no clue how she could have gotten there."

"Even more so," the ANBU added, "she had been hidden by a very complex arrays of jutsus at the base of the waterfall. There is still one connected to her, at that moment, if we had tried to remove it..."

The ANBU paused momentarily before finishing, "we have reason to believe she may have died."

Hiyashi clenched his fists barely able to contain the ferocity of his rage.

"Is there any enemies that we need to know of? Someone that the Hyuuga's have gotten into a trifle with?"

"Not that I know of," Hiyashi replied, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Yes, the last jutsu placed on her has seemed to put her in a coma-like state. We haven't been able to awaken her."

"I see..." Hiyashi said.

"May I go see my daughter?"

"Yes though I must caution you, you will not like what you see."

"Alright."

The ANBU quickly whisked themselves away, followed by the –slightly less than noticeably distressed- father.

Hinata and Naruto stared momentarily before looking back at one another.

Hinata said, "Hanabi has been gone? But how could we not...?"

Hinata looked towards the sky, noting how the sun had begun to set, within an hour it would be dark.

"Hinata its ok, we'll go visit her and then we can get Neji. Ok?" Naruto attempted to cheer.

"Alright...but..."

"But?"

Hinata gazed into the shining crystal eyes of her boyfriend, quietly uttering, "never mind, lets go."

"Ok!"

Hinata averted her gaze, thinking, "something's...not right."

"So it seems they know."

Hanabi sat on a large branch of a Cherry blossom tree, swinging her legs from where she was seated.

"I guess that means my part is done."

She carefully got to her feet, steadying herself with the large trunk of the tree.

"It seems I'll have to go report in now."

Quietly she ran up the trunk to the very top of the tree which completely concealed her presence and she closed her eyes.

"Release," she whispered.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst from her feet surrounding her small body. Had one been there to see, they would have seen the figure of the girl contorting and twisting unnaturally. Her limbs seeming to snap from their natural positions and sink into themselves. Once it had finally cleared she was gone, replaced a white eyed raven, to small to have been fully mature.

"'I'll go report in to the master so that he may execute his plans," It brushed its head with their wing and cooed just slightly, "he will be so pleased with me."

It squawked loudly before jettisoning from its position towards the setting sun.

It was almost time.

Offhandedly Hinata caught sight of the small bird flying hurriedly in the direction of the village gates.

She felt suspicion but passed it of as nothing.

It was just a bird.

Neji shrunk away from himself in disgust.

"Its...its only been a few hours..."

He felt an uncomfortable churning in his belly, running randomly through his body.

"How could he have instilled this...?"

He hung his head low.

"This..."

He could feel himself fighting off sobs.

"Desire...in me..."

Neji sat in thought of the very first night that started this madness.

The first night he met Itachi

Through the darkness of the forested area, Neji stood on a thick branch searching momentarily before dashing from one tree to another.

He wouldn't let them get away.

His long hair that had been freed from its tie flailed madly behind him as he ran, chasing down his target.

They would not escape.

"Stop!"

He stole a glance behind him, he was so far away from the compound...but he couldn't stop now.

Avoiding branches and other airborne objects he trailed behind his fleeing suspect, making sure with his Byakugan to not lose sight of them.

With a single burst of chakra in the pads of his feet, Neji forced himself to exert a large amount of speed and barreled down way. His target glanced back just as Neji was about to strike him before arousing a flurry of leaves and blinding the boy as he closed his eyes unintentionally.

"Damn...it."

Neji growled irritably as the leaves settled back to the ground, noticing that his escapee was no where in sight, with or without his byakugan.

Wait a minute...

Neji gathered his surroundings and became wary, very wary.

Where was he?

No longer in the open forest area, Neji found himself to be in a...cave? The bright rays of moonlight from behind him shown the inside of the dead end tunnel and proved him to be correct.

This was a cave.

Question was...

How had he even gotten in there?

"You've caught up with me," A voice echoed off the walls.

Neji grew defensive, unable to see this irritance but knowing very well that they were near.

"How are they able to evade my Byakugan?" He though wryly.

The voice chuckled darkly, "Are you just going to stand there?"

He felt as if something were breathing down his neck as they whispered, "Neji..."

Neji quickly retreated, turning to face where he thought he'd felt them.

Neji growled, "where are you, how do you know my name!"

They chuckled again, irritating the Hyuuga even more.

"I know a lot about you," a hand trailed down the small of his back, "Neji."

The Hyuuga shuddered and struck out at the feeling, only to touch nothing.

"Stop toying with me," he barked, "what have you done to them!"

"Hmm? I'm afraid you'll have to explain."

Neji didn't need to see them to know that mocking grin likely plastered on their face.

"What have you done to Tenten! And Hinata!"

"Nothing...yet."

Neji heard a loud shifting by the entrance and saw a large boulder shifting into place to block the only escape.

You intend to trap me here..." Neji stated.

"Not quite but if you wish for your loved ones to remain as they are...I'd advise you to stay."

"The way they are now is killing them!"

"Is it...?"

Hinata and Tenten had been very sick when he'd took off, near deathly sick in his eyes. But they weren't dying, at least not yet. Neji saw the boulder coming closer to closing the gap.

"Or will they live?"

Neji was silent.

"Will you stay or will you go?"

The entrance now left with just enough space for him to pass through, he glanced at it.

He was gong to regret this, he knew that he was going to regret this but this person was the only solution to the chaotic problem back at his home.

"I will leave...when I am finished."

The final rays of light from outside vanished as the cave was sealed shut.

"How noble of you."

The entire area engulf in darkness, Neji felt on edge but he kept his calm.

There was no way he'd allow this person to see him weak.

He heard footsteps padding quietly on the ground, circling around him.

"How bold."

"Don't think that due to the dark I won't be able to see you."

They laughed an almost frighteningly menacing hearty laugh that forced a sliver of unease to wrench down his spine.

"Don't worry Neji; I don't intend to keep you in the dark for long."

The soft footsteps stopped, leaving an even more unnerving silence between the two.

"Besides..."

A noticeable crunching noise sounded from behind him and a few small clinks, that may have been metal, struck the floor.

"Can you really see me with those eyes."

Suddenly what felt like hands latched onto his left wrist. Startled by the sudden movement, he panicked just slightly and his right arm was swung at the assaulter in attempts to strike them. Sending chakra into his free arm, he tried to attack them with the Hyuuga specialty but a cold shock rendered him motionless for a moment.

He thought, "what...what was that?"

"I wouldn't advise you to attack me."

His other wrist was quickly apprehended and held behind him with his back pressed against the other's chest..

"It'd be an awful waste if you do."

With both wrists now restrained, his attacker shifter so as to hold both in one hand and had the other snake around the unsettled hyuuga's waist sending shivers running throughout Neji body. Neji was completely sure whoever this person just laughed at his reaction. The hand slid up his chest until it cupped his chin, tilting his head up so he was forced to stare up towards the ceiling.

"I come to you not as a enemy right now but as a dealer in a sense."

"What do you want?" Neji grit out.

"I just want to _help_ you right now."

The hands on his wrists tightened viciously and Neji wince before they were released and Neji was pushed a few feet ahead. An unknown light source rained down from the ceiling and bathed the inner cave with a luminous glow.

Neji turned to catch the face of his current threat and nearly felt himself freeze completely.

"You...you're Uchiha Itachi."

"Indeed I am."

Neji burned with rage as he charged his chakra to his feet and hands, Itachi quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"You are a Missing-Nin, an S-rank criminal...one of the most wanted in Konoha's bingo book! There's no way I will consort with you."

Itachi smiled, Neji's aggravation building as he held his ground. He wasn't stupid, he knew no good could come from lunging blindly at his obviously skilled opponent.

He wasn't Naruto...

"Oh? Is that for certain."

Itachi took a step forward and Neji kept his place, if the Uchiha was going to fight him then Neji would let him make the first move. It was better to have a basis for combat skill level.

"Tell me Neji, where do you loyalties lie? With Konoha?"

What kind of question was that? Neji stared in confusion at the man momentarily before stating, "of course it does."

"Are you sure its not with your family?"

What was he getting at...

"It is your duty to protect the main branch is it not?"

"Yes," he answered warily, being sure to watch the Uchiha's every move.

"Then if you defeat me, you'll be betraying that loyalty."

"What?" For a moment Neji's guard faltered and Itachi chuckled at the lapse in judgment.

"You're letting your guard down."

Neji kept cautious and calm as he asked, "What do you mean I'll be betraying them?"

Itachi brushed a stray hair from his face and stated, "by arresting me, you'll be allowing your beloved cousin to die."

Neji's eyes widen and Itachi added, "I'm sure you've noticed the chakra that I've been exerting since you first caught wind of me."

Neji faltered once more and stepped back, speechless.

"I've a complex jutsu placed both on your beloved girlfriend and cousin." Itachi spat, "if I decide for them to die all I need is to focus to activate the poison within their systems and then they will die."

Neji argued, "You're control won't do you any good if your chakra is sealed off."

"Oh but let me finish," Itachi said, "if by any means the focus I have right now is disturbed or halted in any manner, the seal preventing them from dying shall be broken and well..."

Itachi took a step closer, "...you know what will happen it goes."

Neji expression grew troubled, forcing himself to relinquish the guard he'd been precarious to keep.

Fighting him would do no good.

"Besides I've no intents of doing any wrong to Konoha."

"Then what do you want..."

Itachi grinned vehemently and walked up to the distraught Hyuuga prodigy, inevitably making the boy back away until he was pressed against the wall.

"I can't strike him, I can't strike him..." Neji repeated the mantra in his mind.

"What I want..." Itachi whispered, pressing his left hand against the wall inches away Neji's face.

Neji felt himself panic inside but kept his calm, Itachi knowing fully well how disturbed he was at the moment.

"What I want..." He leaned forward and Neji attempted to push himself further into the wall.

Itachi's forehead pressed lightly against his own and the Uchiha stared dead on into his eyes and whispered into his ear, "You can figure that out, can you not?"

He pulled back just slightly and moved to Neji's neck, nipping along the column of the exposed flesh. Neji gasped from surprise and retorted, "You can't possibly expect me to—"

"If you value their lives I do." He murmured, slowly undoing the top of his yukata.

"If you let yourself be mine to enjoy...then I shall give you the remedy for their _current_ illness."

With the small opening Itachi created, he slipped his hands to Neji's collar and pulling open the fabric slowly.

"Current...?" Neji gritted out.

"Hai...I'll still have them under my control to further allow your...obedience. They just won't be done in by the amount of poison I've allowed to flow."

Neji felt the strong urge to strike him down once he slid his yukata down from his shoulders and continued to nip at his neck. This was going too far but it was his right to protect them so could he really say no? He wanted to, god forbid he wanted to kill the man for even suggesting that he become his slave...

But...

It was his duty...

Neji shuddered as the Uchiha's teeth bit down into his neck, more specifically his jugular.

Neji knew that undoubtedly, he was going to hate himself for this later.

"Fine," he groaned, Itachi having pulled the loose upper clothing away and dropped it nearby.

"You can do whatever you wish to me," he bit out, feeling the man smirk against his neck, "just so long as I know your word is solid."

"Hai _Neji._" Reaching within his cloak for a small bottle and then letting it and the bottle fall onto Neji's discarded top.

"Once we're finished...its right there for your taking."

Itachi lifted from Neji neck pressed against him, lips brushing against the younger's. Neji's breath hitched and Itachi grasped his chin, tilting his head upwards.

"For the moment," he said, "I want no resistance."

Itachi's eyes swirled dangerously red and Neji felt that same tinge of fear welling up inside of him. He hated the very idea of this but...he had to.

"Fine..." he murmured dejectedly.

Itachi's dark chuckle rumbled hard in Neji's ear, shuddering once he felt his lips begin to play with one lobe.

"That's a good little dove."

Dove?

If this man thinks he'll partake in pet names then he is sorely mistaken...unless bastard counted.

Neji resisted his desire to strike the open target dejectedly, feeling the mans hands running over his torso and hips.

He held himself as Itachi pressed onto the side of his hip, still tender from a previous mission. Itachi's hand pressed harder onto the area and Neji could barely suppress the trembling that ensued.

It hurt.

A numbing soreness that ached viciously when touched.

A jerked movement against it made Neji yelp, he could feel the Uchiha smile against him.

"I told you not to resist."

"I...haven't," Neji barely made out through the painful shocks, clenching his fists as a medium.

"You're not giving me the sounds I want to hear."

He couldn't be serious.

Neji gasped from a sudden shock in his side, feeling Itachi's hand relinquish its position. He still worried, what was that sudden spark he'd just felt.

"Don't panic now," Itachi stated, "all I did was help you to...loosen up."

Neji glared at him, rage clearly burning behind his eyes as Itachi laughed softly.

One day...this man would pay.

"_Ahhh!_" Neji cried suddenly.

What...was that!

"See, all I've done is added to your...sensitivity in a sense," he said with amusement.

One day he would pay.

Itachi pulled away from his ear and stared Neji dead on in the eyes, vindictive grin in place.

"Moan for me, why don't you."

Itachi pressed his lips against Neji's, an unwilling groan slipping from him.

This man would pay dearly.

A hand slipped up his chest and caught a pink nipple in its grasp, twisting and pinching knowingly. Neji shut his eyes tightly, groaning more into the hated kiss while the man teased him. He could feel him rub it between his fingers playfully, driving Neji further into despair.

He was becoming aroused.

Whatever the man had done to him...It was taking away from his better judgment.

Making him enjoy this...

Itachi pulled away from the kiss, amusement playing across his features.

"I have something special planned for you."

He pulled Neji away from the wall and to the center of the cave, where the light shown strongest. Neji was wary but compliant to follow the man's lead.

Suddenly he felt something rush at him from behind, given no time to retaliate, he felt his both wrist grasped painfully.

Neji winced, Itachi standing in front of him showing his approval, removing his shirt casually.

"It has to be memorable, your first time."

Neji's eyes widened, what did the man mean by that?

"I'd agree, wouldn't you?" A voice from behind added.

But that couldn't be right.

Unless...

"Shadow clone," Neji growled.

"Good to see you've caught on."

The clone held him firmly while Itachi stepped within a foot of Neji. He pushed Neji back against the clone and the Hyuuga's eyes widen, he was naked.

Neji could feel blinding panic begin to creep up from his chest, he had to remain calm.

He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Now, you don't mind if we tie your wrists do you?"

That couldn't have possibly been a question he was meant to answer.

He felt the clone tie a strong, thin rope around his wrist. His body screamed retaliation but he held firm, he couldn't endanger them.

"Now we just need to remove these and then," he leaned forward and whispered, "you're ready."

The last of his clothing, Itachi's thumb slid underneath the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow. Neji offhandedly noticed the clone had begun to run his hands through his hair.

Neji gritted his teeth, body going rigid.

This was humiliating.

Once he felt the clothing at the heels of his feet, he averted his gaze.

How could he not?

Now standing before an enemy naked and forbidden to defend.

Itachi looked over his body possessively, devouring the sight hungrily.

Neji felt disgusted.

"Now," the clone chortled in his ear, "we can start."

Neji winced as he was yanked downwards, against the chest of the clone. Itachi knelt down, spreading his legs enough to get between them. A shudder slid up Neji's spine once the man's palms rested on his chest.

"I _want_ you moan."

Did he have a choice?

Suddenly, Itachi leaned forward, lips meeting Neji's right nipple. Neji grunted as they took him in, lapping at the soft nub feverishly. At the lack of the response that he wished for, Itachi added to the sparks of pleasure racking through him. He began to nip at the bud, rotating between sucking, licking and nipping.

"_Unn._"

Better, but not what he wanted.

Neji felt the clone shift behind him, its lips suddenly pressed against his neck, nipping along the column hungrily before momentarily sucking hard on his pulse.

This was getting hard.

"_Ahh_." Neji gasped.

Itachi thought, "That was more like it."

He continued the stimulation vigorously but Neji was still holding back, he chuckled as felt the boy's arousal press against his stomach.

He couldn't deny how good this felt.

He felt the clone slip one of their hands around him and grasp the growing hardness between his legs.

"_Gahh...!_"

Slowly, they began to stroke the rising organ, sliding their hand up and down his sex.

Oh god this was hard.

Neji could hear the sounds escaping him and he hated every. Single. One. Of. Them.

Indefinitely.

"How much longer can you last Neji?" Itachi inquired against his chest.

"_Ah..._"

Neji was having second thoughts, he wanted to save Hinata and Tenten, he really did but this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Why Neji," the clone murmured against him, "you're enjoying this so much."

It wasn't fair.

Neji groaned, much to Itachi pleasure.

Itachi released the erect nub only to switch to the other, Neji was aching.

"How about we go a little further."

He felt Itachi grip the underside of his knees, placing them on his shoulders. All the while still lavishing his attention of the pert nub.

Neji lips parted, heavy pants breaking from him, gods this felt good.

Neji would have felt so much better if all this did was hurt.

He hissed the moment he felt a foreign object press against his rigid entrance.

"You'll have to loosen up." Itachi chuckled.

Stirrings of pain stabbed at his nerve as the Uchiha pressed two fingers into his body. The pain was bearable but he didn't want it to be, he wanted it to hurt...a lot.

Pain would relieve the regret.

The sting was drowned out by the continued stimulation from both Itachi's, he couldn't break past the flow of pleasure that washed through. The hand on his erection, began to pump at a much faster pace, stopping at random intervals to stroke the head of his cock with his thumb.

Neji resisted the strong urge to buck into the palm.

He wouldn't let this get to him more than it already had.

Itachi thrust the digits into Neji, alternating angles in search of that glorious spot that would make the boy scream.

Neji groaned, hanging his head to the side.

He could feel it.

He was so close.

Itachi released Neji's aching nipple from his mouth, thrust once more and grinning madly.

He'd found it.

Neji's eyes widened, a sudden jolt having shocked through him, he felt his straining erection harden considerably and nearly shouted as he came, releasing onto both of their chests.

"That wasn't so bad now was it." Itachi mocked, quickly discarding his own pants.

Itachi withdrew his fingers and positioning his own hardness between Neji's legs.

The clone relinquished its hold on his arousal and neck, admiring the reddish bruise on his jugular. Instead, it allowed its hands to wander the boy's skin, each moment it pressed onto his flesh he felt that same shock Itachi had given him earlier.

He couldn't be that cruel...

Once the clone had been satisfied with its work, it slipped away from him, laying him onto the ground.

Vanishing seconds later.

Now only he and Itachi remained, those odds he didn't like any better.

Knees still on Itachi's shoulders, the Uchiha pressed closer to him, as close as his body would allow.

Neji's hands hurt slightly due to the chaffing rope that he'd been consistently pulling at and being underneath him but that wasn't the problem now.

The look in that man's eyes unnerved him greatly.

He felt like the prey of some carnivorous beast being stalked until it decided to pounce.

He felt afraid.

"You'd best brace yourself Neji."

Neji adamantly refused to look the other in the eyes, eyes shutting tightly at the initially penetration.

It stung horribly.

It still wasn't enough.

Neji gritted his teeth as he felt the head of the Uchiha's erection press into him, holding its position before pushing further. Itachi's low voice laughing quietly in his ear.

He growled huskily, "Does it hurt."  
Neji could feel his legs push back with each inch that pressed into his screaming body.

"Answer me..."

"What do you care," Neji bit out.

Itachi gripped his hips harshly and thrust the rest of himself into the blessed heat that was his Neji.

_His_ Neji.

It had a nice ring to it.

He grinned wickedly as he saw Neji tilt his head back, biting his lips to the point where it bled.

"I care plenty," he whispered with feigned concern, "after all I'd **rather** you _screaming in pleasure_ than writhing in pain..."

Neji resisted the desperate desire to scream.

He couldn't show that much weakness.

Itachi held himself still just barely, the warmth and tightness that had enveloped him just making him almost lose his self control.

Neji growled, still refusing to show the man his discomfort.

Why couldn't he just get on with it?

To put it simply, Neji would rather just be fucked.

He didn't wish to have any of this man's sympathy.

It was worthless.

"_Hahh…_" Neji groaned.

"You want me to move now?" Itachi asked.

Neji growled irritably, he hated this man for even pretending to be concerned.

"Just get on with it." He bit out.

He leaned forward and whispered into Neji's ear, "as you _wish_."

Neji could feel his body shaking, never having opened his eyes they flew open in surprise the moment he'd felt those lips crash down onto his again. The Uchiha having begun to withdraw from him until only the head remained and then plunging into the semi-willing body.

The cry elicited was immediately swallowed down by the Uchiha, Neji aching inwardly from the sudden burst of ecstasy.

What had this man done to him?

How sensitive had that accursed clone made him?

Itachi withdrew once more, pulling away from the forced kiss. He relished the throaty cry torn from his dove with his thrust.

"Hahh...you don't know hot you are," Itachi panted into his ear, thrusting at a steady pace into the younger body.

Neji was half blinded from the pleasure the man had intentionally instilled into him, the dangerous body above him rocking its hips into his. Itachi hadn't even been hitting that pleasure point and he was already in such a state of disarray.

Panting,

Moaning,

Almost screaming.

This was...by far.

Disgusting.

"Ahh...!" Neji cried upon having prostate struck, body growing tighter with the sensation.

Itachi moaned heavily with the sensation.

The Uchiha's hands began to roam over the unexplored expanse of skin that was Neji, memorizing every indent, every curve, and every tender area.

Neji rested his head to the side in refusal to look at the other man, pleasure spiking with each movement of the others hips.

"_Ahh..._"

Itachi increased his speed gradually but never just pounding into the smaller body, not just yet at least.

Neji felt his lips against his neck, nipping at the bruise he had given him not to long ago. It hadn't take much time before he bit and pierced the soft flesh, drawing blood.

The abuse to his skin adding more sparks to his sensation.

Neji could feel a strong burning sensation in his belly, it grew more and more with each passing moment.

How could he enjoy this so much!

Itachi had begun to lap at the droplets of blood that began to collect around his wound making Neji whimper from rough feel of his tongue.

Neji could feel his own nails pierce into the flesh of his palms as he tightly clenched his fists.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Neji almost didn't catch the command, mind in a daze from the confliction he felt. He didn't react fast enough for the Uchiha who had leaned down whispered his command once again harshly, "wrap your legs around me..."

Neji hesitantly brought his legs around the waist of the elder, body quivering with another strike to his prostate.

Itachi smiled, holding the boys hips as he thrust deeper into the younger man, a whine slipped from Neji's lips in response.

"_Hahh...!_"

He would never admit to it, Neji felt more pleasure from the elder as he was allowed to push deeper into him, hitting his prostate more frequently now.

Itachi grinned and sped up the pace, harsh punishing thrusts being delivered unto the younger body.

Neji's head tilted back, a silent scream taken from him.

Feeling himself being brutally pounded into making his legs ache, unlike his yearning libido.

Itachi lowered his head to the side of Neji's neck, the Hyuuga could hear his harsh panting with each thrust that nearly made him scream.

Neji felt the coil in his belly tighten unbearably.

He would surely climax soon.

Itachi slid one hand from his hip and grasped hold of Neji erection.

He would definitely climax soon.

Itachi began to pump in tune with the rhythm of his thrust, viciously diving into the Hyuuga as the telltale signs of the boys climax emerged.

Neji eyes, regardless of how much he denied the pleasure, were glazed over with the blissful euphoria that came pre-orgasm. His expression unwillingly turning to the dazed looked of ecstasy as he came, body betraying him terribly as he arched into the cause, releasing on his and Itachi's chest.

Itachi's hard thrust aiding in the post-orgasm until the Uchiha himself came in the younger's body, making Neji moan from the sensation

It was finally over.

Neji panted lightly, releasing the other from the grip his thighs had over him and feeling him pull out from his confused body.

"I can tell...I'm going to enjoy this."

Neji glared vehemently at the man and looked away.

Quietly, he said, "You've had your fun, release me now...".

"Why?"

Neji stared incredulously at the man above him who grinned wickedly in response.

Was he naïve to believe him?

He probably was...

"I said that you could leave once I was finished."

Itachi pressed between his legs, rubbing his groin against the restrained shinobi.

Neji felt the growing hard between the mans legs.

"Since I am your first, I want to know how much of a masochist you could be."

The light suddenly expanded and all around him were objects that brought him despair.

He was surrounded, on the walls there stood one Itachi holding one or two objects. He could see twelve in total, the items they held varying from chains to gags to other means of sexual or physical torture.

"I am _far_ from finished...my little dove," he said, grasping Neji's legs and resting them on his shoulders.

"Far from it."

* * *

Akuma now turned Neri: Oh...my...god... My procrastination knows no bounds O.O Its been over a year!

Neji:...you...are sad.

Neri: I don't even know how I managed to do this, seriously...

Itachi: You are to weak

Neri: Don't you start on me, I still have the fangirls.

Neji/Itachi: ~silence~

Neri: I thought so.


	15. Soon

_"Oi over here!"_

_"What the...! What happened here!"_

_"We don't know, we just...it was just like this."_

_"Well hurry now, don't stand idly by! Go get 'em down!"_

_"Hai captain!"_

_"You there, go alert the hokage!"_

_"Hai!"_

_"Hurry now, the poor thing looks like just a kid..."_

Neji sat idly as the moments passed, dredging ever waking. His hands trembled violently as they clasped onto the white fabric of his sheets. His head hung listlessly causing his hair to come down in front of his face in order to hide from the world. He didn't want anyone to see how sullen his eyes had become. He wanted quiet, absolute silence. He was drained completely, nothing could be done anymore and he was starting to believe that...

He really did hate them.

He didn't want to but he couldn't stop himself.

They were the cause of all of this.

They were the reason he was being tormented.

They were the reason that others suffered at his hands as well.

But mostly...

Hinata was at fault for everything.

If she hadn't been so persistent...it wouldn't have lead to all of this.

If she hadn't interfered, Neji wouldn't be feeling so...

Angry?

Sad?

No...

He wouldn't be feeling so much loathing, for himself and everyone else.

He wouldn't be in so much pain...

"Hinata-sama," he drawled quietly, "why must you go so far..."

He gritted his teeth as that same surge of agony ripped through him, it hurt just to say her name...

"I'm sure this...this feeling is **_his_** doing but I'm at fault for failing to resist."

He lifted his left hand from where it had been grasping the now straining fabric to place it right over his heart.

"I guess people can't change..."

A sharp twist tore through him and he just barely stopped himself from crying out in pain. He wouldn't give _him_ the satisfaction if he were still nearby.

"I thought that I had forgiven them."

Neji glanced at the bedside table to the left of him, raising his head giving view to the insincerity in his eyes.

He just wanted this torture to end.

"I thought that everything that had hurt me before...I had forgiven."

He caught sight of a small kunai sitting on the small table.

That hadn't been there beforehand, Itachi must have...

"I see..." Neji droned.

Gradually his hand reached for the small blade sitting idly by and raised it until it hung a few inches from his face, the tip pointed directly at him.

"Is that what he wants me to do?"

Neji tilted his head backwards bringing it closer until blades pressed lightly against his skin, right near the tender vein on his right side..

"He wants me to..."

He winced as he tightened his grip on the handle, palms shaking as he held it close. Neji closed his eyes and exhaled faintly, feeling the cool metal against the flesh as each fleeting moment passed dreadfully slow.

"No...he doesn't."

He laughed dimly, he knew this wasn't what _he_ wanted but...

Is it what Neji wanted?

His hand dropped limply to the mattress, accidentally nicking his outer thigh with the blade. Neji grimaced, feeling the small incision start to burn as blood trickled lightly.

"Great...I really am a hazard to myself," He grumbled.

He pressed his hand firmly on his leg, trying to stop the bleeding, unintentionally causing the sting to worsen.

"I wish this would end..."

He looked to the kunai he had abandoned on the bed, growling irritably as the aggravated cut burned once again.

It was such a small injury...so why was it hurting so much?

He reached for the kunai with his other hand and examined the blade, taking in every inch of the pointed metal. There was nothing to cause such irritation on it, no odd concoctions of poisons, drugs, not even dirt. If anything it looked as if it were brand new due to not having a single scratch on its smooth surface.

Neji flinched as the burn increased dramatically, was the cut getting worse?

Slowly he took his hand from the small wound and brought his hand to his lap, maybe his hands were dirty, that could be causing the irritation he thought mindfully.

The inflamed cut seemed to lessen its notice-ability just slightly and Neji looked at his palm. His eyes narrowed at the sight. The blood that had seeped onto his hand had been a small amount but stained his skin but there was one question that caught his attention.

"Why...? Why is it black?"

He pressed his thumb against the fluid and noticed it was indefinitely was the dark shade of black that he'd uttered. He knew that blood did have a tendency of darkening when exposed to oxygen outside of body but it should be nowhere near this shade.

Completely black.

Pure darkness.

This was impossible!

He quickly tore the fabric where'd he had cut wider and gazed at the wound. Black, completely black. What the hell was going on. Was he poisoned! What was the explanation for this!

"I...how...what is happening to me?"

Neji grasped the blade handle and held it over the minor wound, if he were to cut deeper would more of this black substance pour out?

Tensing his limbs he raised the weapon over where it was meant to strike and held the position for a moment. It may not have been the smartest idea but what's the worst that could happen. There was nothing Neji could do to himself with a kunai that Tsunade couldn't heal. Readying himself for the inevitable pain that would ensue he thrust the blade downwards to his leg.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you."

Without stopping himself, Neji shifted his gaze to the oncoming body that rushed at him. Catching his hand before he could stab himself. Their grip was firm, adamantly refusing him to continue with his actions.

"Itachi-sama doesn't like when things he favors is marred with imperfections."

"Would you happen to be one of them." Neji snarled.

"heh heh," they chuckled, "I suppose."

Neji dropped the kunai dejectedly and glared at his company.

"You...you're familiar..."

They chuckled, never releasing his wrist which he no longer bothered to try and pull away. It would just end in him being very irritated...or possibly punished later. He shuddered at the thought.

"I'd think I would be, I have been under strict orders to take care of you since you were admitted."

"Take care..."

Neji's eyes widened with awareness, feeling them release his limb as they backed into a corner of the room.

"You...you're that girl who's been associating herself with Hinata-sama."

"One and the same."

"You're...Suki if I'm correct."

"Right on the money," she giggled darkly.

He growled threateningly, "what do you want with Hinata-sama."

"Oh nothing," she tittered her finger back and forth, "after all its not what I want, it's what _Itach_i_-sama_ wants."

Neji winced as a familiar pain shot from his backside coupled with the stinging on his thigh.

"So you've," he murmured, "been deceiving the others all this time."

"Deceiving?" She rubbed her head lightly in thought, laughing afterwards, "not exactly actually."

"How is it not exactly? You've lied to them."

"Not really," she cooed, "I couldn't remember a thing back then. I was as you say...empty-headed. Probably would have stayed that way to if it weren't for...Hinata-chan."

Neji eyed her warily, watching as she rocked back and forth in place before finally stating, "as you were saying before, if Hinata hadn't interfered this wouldn't have happened."

She chuckled to herself and added, "its wasn't only your life that she disrupted."

"You seem happy." He said.

"Do I?" She giggled lightly and pressed her hand to her chest, "My chest hurts but all I can do is laugh."

She almost seemed sad...quickly smiling once again.

"Oh yah this isn't about me its about you. I've come to tell you something. I'll be taking my leave afterwards, I'm expected somewhere else."

"What does he want?"

"Itachi-sama calls for you to meet him."

Neji asked, "When?"

"Tonight."

A soft bout of laughter rang within the surrounding area as Hinata and Naruto strolled down the smooth walkway within the Hyuuga compound. Naruto leaned closer to her and whispered softly and causing her to blush with embarrassment. Naruto merely smiled clasping her hand and breaking into a sprint towards the training grounds.

"Hinata-koi where'd your dad go?"

"I-I don't know."

"C'mon, I have to ask him after all."

"B-but Naruto I don't think that's just a good idea."

"Why not? Its not like its something hugely embarrassing."

Hinata thought, "maybe not to you."

Hinata caught sight of her father just ahead of them and Naruto came to an abrupt halt in front of him.

"Yo old man!"

"I've told you not to call me that," he sighed tiredly.

"Why not? You're going to be mine someday aren't you," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Hinata...what do you see in this boy..."

"Well Otou-sama," she smiled meekly trying to find the exact words to give to her father. Naruto broke into a stirring of run-on statements that left Hiashi in a state of weariness.

"Oh yah old man, I've got something to ask you—"

"I'm going to stop you there," Hiashi interrupted.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"I can tell that whatever it is, I'm going to be in a foul mood afterwards." He gritted out, "Besides I have to ask Hinata something right now."

"Me?" she inquired surprised.

"Hai, Hinata where is you sister?"

"Sister? Hanabi?"

"Hai. I haven't seen her for the longest while now."

"Well Naruto and I just left her in her room about a half hour ago. We were going to meet up with her a little later when we went to get Neji nii-san."

"Are you sure?" Hiashi stated in shock.

"H-hai Otou-sama, why...is something wrong."

Hiashi looked over the two in near disbelief and gathered from their confused expressions...they were serious.

"Hinata...Hanabi hasn't been home in weeks."

"W-what?" Naruto and Hinata gasped.

"She's been missing for a while now and I've had people searching for her this entire time. How can you say she's been with you?"

"But we just..."

"Hanabi is no where near here, I would have sensed her chakra signature if she were."

"But then..." Naruto murmured.

"If that's true..." Hinata continued, "w-who have we been with all this time?"

"It seems like you have been deceived. How could you have not noticed?"

"Well..." Hinata murmured, "I guess...w-we didn't try to..."

She offhandedly thought, "why would we have, Hanabi is the last person to be suspicious of..."

Naruto exclaimed, "So then...there might be a spy here!"

"Possibly." The elder replied.

"Hyuuga Hiyashi!"

"hmm?"

All three turned to meet the gaze of a shinobi kneeling in front of them, face obscured by the ANBU's trademarked masks.

"You have business with me?"

"Yes, we have acquired the girl known as Hyuuga Hanabi."

The father's eyes widened a fraction, immense relief tearing through him though he remained impassive. He couldn't show any sign of weakness, it was his duty.

"Thank you very much. Where is she? Is she in good health?"

"At the moment she in the hospital being looked over by Tsunade-sama. Her physical health has yet to be determined but it did not seem like she had suffered any physical injuries."

"Thank heavens."

Hiyashi paused and asked, "what did you mean by _physical_ health?"

"You'll have to see for yourself Sir," they replied, "There is something that troubles us though."

The ANBU slowly rose to his feet, obviously staring intently at the Hyuuga Patriarch.

"We had found your daughter just at the valley of the end, where the two monuments stand. That area is rarely visited as is, what was she doing there?"

Hiyashi gazed in confusion at the other, Hinata and Naruto watching quietly.

"I've no clue how she could have gotten there."

"Even more so," the ANBU added, "she had been hidden by a very complex arrays of jutsus at the base of the waterfall. There is still one connected to her, at that moment, if we had tried to remove it..."

The ANBU paused momentarily before finishing, "we have reason to believe she may have died."

Hiyashi clenched his fists barely able to contain the ferocity of his rage.

"Is there any enemies that we need to know of? Someone that the Hyuuga's have gotten into a trifle with?"

"Not that I know of," Hiyashi replied, "Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Yes, the last jutsu placed on her has seemed to put her in a coma-like state. We haven't been able to awaken her."

"I see..." Hiyashi said.

"May I go see my daughter?"

"Yes though I must caution you, you will not like what you see."

"Alright."

The ANBU quickly whisked themselves away, followed by the –slightly less than noticeably distressed- father.

Hinata and Naruto stared momentarily before looking back at one another.

Hinata said, "Hanabi has been gone? But how could we not...?"

Hinata looked towards the sky, noting how the sun had begun to set, within an hour it would be dark.

"Hinata its ok, we'll go visit her and then we can get Neji. Ok?" Naruto attempted to cheer.

"Alright...but..."

"But?"

Hinata gazed into the shining crystal eyes of her boyfriend, quietly uttering, "never mind, lets go."

"Ok!"

Hinata averted her gaze, thinking, "something's...not right."

"So it seems they know."

Hanabi sat on a large branch of a Cherry blossom tree, swinging her legs from where she was seated.

"I guess that means my part is done."

She carefully got to her feet, steadying herself with the large trunk of the tree.

"It seems I'll have to go report in now."

Quietly she ran up the trunk to the very top of the tree which completely concealed her presence and she closed her eyes.

"Release," she whispered.

Suddenly a cloud of smoke burst from her feet surrounding her small body. Had one been there to see, they would have seen the figure of the girl contorting and twisting unnaturally. Her limbs seeming to snap from their natural positions and sink into themselves. Once it had finally cleared she was gone, replaced a white eyed raven, to small to have been fully mature.

"'I'll go report in to the master so that he may execute his plans," It brushed its head with their wing and cooed just slightly, "he will be so pleased with me."

It squawked loudly before jettisoning from its position towards the setting sun.

It was almost time.

Offhandedly Hinata caught sight of the small bird flying hurriedly in the direction of the village gates.

She felt suspicion but passed it of as nothing.

It was just a bird.

Neji shrunk away from himself in disgust.

"Its...its only been a few hours..."

He felt an uncomfortable churning in his belly, running randomly through his body.

"How could he have instilled this...?"

He hung his head low.

"This..."

He could feel himself fighting off sobs.

"Desire...in me..."

Neji sat in thought of the very first night that started this madness.

The first night he met Itachi

Through the darkness of the forested area, Neji stood on a thick branch searching momentarily before dashing from one tree to another.

He wouldn't let them get away.

His long hair that had been freed from its tie flailed madly behind him as he ran, chasing down his target.

They would not escape.

"Stop!"

He stole a glance behind him, he was so far away from the compound...but he couldn't stop now.

Avoiding branches and other airborne objects he trailed behind his fleeing suspect, making sure with his Byakugan to not lose sight of them.

With a single burst of chakra in the pads of his feet, Neji forced himself to exert a large amount of speed and barreled down way. His target glanced back just as Neji was about to strike him before arousing a flurry of leaves and blinding the boy as he closed his eyes unintentionally.

"Damn...it."

Neji growled irritably as the leaves settled back to the ground, noticing that his escapee was no where in sight, with or without his byakugan.

Wait a minute...

Neji gathered his surroundings and became wary, very wary.

Where was he?

No longer in the open forest area, Neji found himself to be in a...cave? The bright rays of moonlight from behind him shown the inside of the dead end tunnel and proved him to be correct.

This was a cave.

Question was...

How had he even gotten in there?

"You've caught up with me," A voice echoed off the walls.

Neji grew defensive, unable to see this irritance but knowing very well that they were near.

"How are they able to evade my Byakugan?" He though wryly.

The voice chuckled darkly, "Are you just going to stand there?"

He felt as if something were breathing down his neck as they whispered, "Neji..."

Neji quickly retreated, turning to face where he thought he'd felt them.

Neji growled, "where are you, how do you know my name!"

They chuckled again, irritating the Hyuuga even more.

"I know a lot about you," a hand trailed down the small of his back, "Neji."

The Hyuuga shuddered and struck out at the feeling, only to touch nothing.

"Stop toying with me," he barked, "what have you done to them!"

"Hmm? I'm afraid you'll have to explain."

Neji didn't need to see them to know that mocking grin likely plastered on their face.

"What have you done to Tenten! And Hinata!"

"Nothing...yet."

Neji heard a loud shifting by the entrance and saw a large boulder shifting into place to block the only escape.

You intend to trap me here..." Neji stated.

"Not quite but if you wish for your loved ones to remain as they are...I'd advise you to stay."

"The way they are now is killing them!"

"Is it...?"

Hinata and Tenten had been very sick when he'd took off, near deathly sick in his eyes. But they weren't dying, at least not yet. Neji saw the boulder coming closer to closing the gap.

"Or will they live?"

Neji was silent.

"Will you stay or will you go?"

The entrance now left with just enough space for him to pass through, he glanced at it.

He was gong to regret this, he knew that he was going to regret this but this person was the only solution to the chaotic problem back at his home.

"I will leave...when I am finished."

The final rays of light from outside vanished as the cave was sealed shut.

"How noble of you."

The entire area engulf in darkness, Neji felt on edge but he kept his calm.

There was no way he'd allow this person to see him weak.

He heard footsteps padding quietly on the ground, circling around him.

"How bold."

"Don't think that due to the dark I won't be able to see you."

They laughed an almost frighteningly menacing hearty laugh that forced a sliver of unease to wrench down his spine.

"Don't worry Neji; I don't intend to keep you in the dark for long."

The soft footsteps stopped, leaving an even more unnerving silence between the two.

"Besides..."

A noticeable crunching noise sounded from behind him and a few small clinks, that may have been metal, struck the floor.

"Can you really see me with those eyes."

Suddenly what felt like hands latched onto his left wrist. Startled by the sudden movement, he panicked just slightly and his right arm was swung at the assaulter in attempts to strike them. Sending chakra into his free arm, he tried to attack them with the Hyuuga specialty but a cold shock rendered him motionless for a moment.

He thought, "what...what was that?"

"I wouldn't advise you to attack me."

His other wrist was quickly apprehended and held behind him with his back pressed against the other's chest..

"It'd be an awful waste if you do."

With both wrists now restrained, his attacker shifter so as to hold both in one hand and had the other snake around the unsettled hyuuga's waist sending shivers running throughout Neji body. Neji was completely sure whoever this person just laughed at his reaction. The hand slid up his chest until it cupped his chin, tilting his head up so he was forced to stare up towards the ceiling.

"I come to you not as a enemy right now but as a dealer in a sense."

"What do you want?" Neji grit out.

"I just want to _help_ you right now."

The hands on his wrists tightened viciously and Neji wince before they were released and Neji was pushed a few feet ahead. An unknown light source rained down from the ceiling and bathed the inner cave with a luminous glow.

Neji turned to catch the face of his current threat and nearly felt himself freeze completely.

"You...you're Uchiha Itachi."

"Indeed I am."

Neji burned with rage as he charged his chakra to his feet and hands, Itachi quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"You are a Missing-Nin, an S-rank criminal...one of the most wanted in Konoha's bingo book! There's no way I will consort with you."

Itachi smiled, Neji's aggravation building as he held his ground. He wasn't stupid, he knew no good could come from lunging blindly at his obviously skilled opponent.

He wasn't Naruto...

"Oh? Is that for certain."

Itachi took a step forward and Neji kept his place, if the Uchiha was going to fight him then Neji would let him make the first move. It was better to have a basis for combat skill level.

"Tell me Neji, where do you loyalties lie? With Konoha?"

What kind of question was that? Neji stared in confusion at the man momentarily before stating, "of course it does."

"Are you sure its not with your family?"

What was he getting at...

"It is your duty to protect the main branch is it not?"

"Yes," he answered warily, being sure to watch the Uchiha's every move.

"Then if you defeat me, you'll be betraying that loyalty."

"What?" For a moment Neji's guard faltered and Itachi chuckled at the lapse in judgment.

"You're letting your guard down."

Neji kept cautious and calm as he asked, "What do you mean I'll be betraying them?"

Itachi brushed a stray hair from his face and stated, "by arresting me, you'll be allowing your beloved cousin to die."

Neji's eyes widen and Itachi added, "I'm sure you've noticed the chakra that I've been exerting since you first caught wind of me."

Neji faltered once more and stepped back, speechless.

"I've a complex jutsu placed both on your beloved girlfriend and cousin." Itachi spat, "if I decide for them to die all I need is to focus to activate the poison within their systems and then they will die."

Neji argued, "You're control won't do you any good if your chakra is sealed off."

"Oh but let me finish," Itachi said, "if by any means the focus I have right now is disturbed or halted in any manner, the seal preventing them from dying shall be broken and well..."

Itachi took a step closer, "...you know what will happen it goes."

Neji expression grew troubled, forcing himself to relinquish the guard he'd been precarious to keep.

Fighting him would do no good.

"Besides I've no intents of doing any wrong to Konoha."

"Then what do you want..."

Itachi grinned vehemently and walked up to the distraught Hyuuga prodigy, inevitably making the boy back away until he was pressed against the wall.

"I can't strike him, I can't strike him..." Neji repeated the mantra in his mind.

"What I want..." Itachi whispered, pressing his left hand against the wall inches away Neji's face.

Neji felt himself panic inside but kept his calm, Itachi knowing fully well how disturbed he was at the moment.

"What I want..." He leaned forward and Neji attempted to push himself further into the wall.

Itachi's forehead pressed lightly against his own and the Uchiha stared dead on into his eyes and whispered into his ear, "You can figure that out, can you not?"

He pulled back just slightly and moved to Neji's neck, nipping along the column of the exposed flesh. Neji gasped from surprise and retorted, "You can't possibly expect me to—"

"If you value their lives I do." He murmured, slowly undoing the top of his yukata.

"If you let yourself be mine to enjoy...then I shall give you the remedy for their _current_ illness."

With the small opening Itachi created, he slipped his hands to Neji's collar and pulling open the fabric slowly.

"Current...?" Neji gritted out.

"Hai...I'll still have them under my control to further allow your...obedience. They just won't be done in by the amount of poison I've allowed to flow."

Neji felt the strong urge to strike him down once he slid his yukata down from his shoulders and continued to nip at his neck. This was going too far but it was his right to protect them so could he really say no? He wanted to, god forbid he wanted to kill the man for even suggesting that he become his slave...

But...

It was his duty...

Neji shuddered as the Uchiha's teeth bit down into his neck, more specifically his jugular.

Neji knew that undoubtedly, he was going to hate himself for this later.

"Fine," he groaned, Itachi having pulled the loose upper clothing away and dropped it nearby.

"You can do whatever you wish to me," he bit out, feeling the man smirk against his neck, "just so long as I know your word is solid."

"Hai _Neji._" Reaching within his cloak for a small bottle and then letting it and the bottle fall onto Neji's discarded top.

"Once we're finished...its right there for your taking."

Itachi lifted from Neji neck pressed against him, lips brushing against the younger's. Neji's breath hitched and Itachi grasped his chin, tilting his head upwards.

"For the moment," he said, "I want no resistance."

Itachi's eyes swirled dangerously red and Neji felt that same tinge of fear welling up inside of him. He hated the very idea of this but...he had to.

"Fine..." he murmured dejectedly.

Itachi's dark chuckle rumbled hard in Neji's ear, shuddering once he felt his lips begin to play with one lobe.

"That's a good little dove."

Dove?

If this man thinks he'll partake in pet names then he is sorely mistaken...unless bastard counted.

Neji resisted his desire to strike the open target dejectedly, feeling the mans hands running over his torso and hips.

He held himself as Itachi pressed onto the side of his hip, still tender from a previous mission. Itachi's hand pressed harder onto the area and Neji could barely suppress the trembling that ensued.

It hurt.

A numbing soreness that ached viciously when touched.

A jerked movement against it made Neji yelp, he could feel the Uchiha smile against him.

"I told you not to resist."

"I...haven't," Neji barely made out through the painful shocks, clenching his fists as a medium.

"You're not giving me the sounds I want to hear."

He couldn't be serious.

Neji gasped from a sudden shock in his side, feeling Itachi's hand relinquish its position. He still worried, what was that sudden spark he'd just felt.

"Don't panic now," Itachi stated, "all I did was help you to...loosen up."

Neji glared at him, rage clearly burning behind his eyes as Itachi laughed softly.

One day...this man would pay.

"_Ahhh!_" Neji cried suddenly.

What...was that!

"See, all I've done is added to your...sensitivity in a sense," he said with amusement.

One day he would pay.

Itachi pulled away from his ear and stared Neji dead on in the eyes, vindictive grin in place.

"Moan for me, why don't you."

Itachi pressed his lips against Neji's, an unwilling groan slipping from him.

This man would pay dearly.

A hand slipped up his chest and caught a pink nipple in its grasp, twisting and pinching knowingly. Neji shut his eyes tightly, groaning more into the hated kiss while the man teased him. He could feel him rub it between his fingers playfully, driving Neji further into despair.

He was becoming aroused.

Whatever the man had done to him...It was taking away from his better judgment.

Making him enjoy this...

Itachi pulled away from the kiss, amusement playing across his features.

"I have something special planned for you."

He pulled Neji away from the wall and to the center of the cave, where the light shown strongest. Neji was wary but compliant to follow the man's lead.

Suddenly he felt something rush at him from behind, given no time to retaliate, he felt his both wrist grasped painfully.

Neji winced, Itachi standing in front of him showing his approval, removing his shirt casually.

"It has to be memorable, your first time."

Neji's eyes widened, what did the man mean by that?

"I'd agree, wouldn't you?" A voice from behind added.

But that couldn't be right.

Unless...

"Shadow clone," Neji growled.

"Good to see you've caught on."

The clone held him firmly while Itachi stepped within a foot of Neji. He pushed Neji back against the clone and the Hyuuga's eyes widen, he was naked.

Neji could feel blinding panic begin to creep up from his chest, he had to remain calm.

He wouldn't give the bastard the satisfaction.

"Now, you don't mind if we tie your wrists do you?"

That couldn't have possibly been a question he was meant to answer.

He felt the clone tie a strong, thin rope around his wrist. His body screamed retaliation but he held firm, he couldn't endanger them.

"Now we just need to remove these and then," he leaned forward and whispered, "you're ready."

The last of his clothing, Itachi's thumb slid underneath the hem of his pants and boxers, pulling them down agonizingly slow. Neji offhandedly noticed the clone had begun to run his hands through his hair.

Neji gritted his teeth, body going rigid.

This was humiliating.

Once he felt the clothing at the heels of his feet, he averted his gaze.

How could he not?

Now standing before an enemy naked and forbidden to defend.

Itachi looked over his body possessively, devouring the sight hungrily.

Neji felt disgusted.

"Now," the clone chortled in his ear, "we can start."

Neji winced as he was yanked downwards, against the chest of the clone. Itachi knelt down, spreading his legs enough to get between them. A shudder slid up Neji's spine once the man's palms rested on his chest.

"I _want_ you moan."

Did he have a choice?

Suddenly, Itachi leaned forward, lips meeting Neji's right nipple. Neji grunted as they took him in, lapping at the soft nub feverishly. At the lack of the response that he wished for, Itachi added to the sparks of pleasure racking through him. He began to nip at the bud, rotating between sucking, licking and nipping.

"_Unn._"

Better, but not what he wanted.

Neji felt the clone shift behind him, its lips suddenly pressed against his neck, nipping along the column hungrily before momentarily sucking hard on his pulse.

This was getting hard.

"_Ahh_." Neji gasped.

Itachi thought, "That was more like it."

He continued the stimulation vigorously but Neji was still holding back, he chuckled as felt the boy's arousal press against his stomach.

He couldn't deny how good this felt.

He felt the clone slip one of their hands around him and grasp the growing hardness between his legs.

"_Gahh...!_"

Slowly, they began to stroke the rising organ, sliding their hand up and down his sex.

Oh god this was hard.

Neji could hear the sounds escaping him and he hated every. Single. One. Of. Them.

Indefinitely.

"How much longer can you last Neji?" Itachi inquired against his chest.

"_Ah..._"

Neji was having second thoughts, he wanted to save Hinata and Tenten, he really did but this was cruel and unusual punishment.

"Why Neji," the clone murmured against him, "you're enjoying this so much."

It wasn't fair.

Neji groaned, much to Itachi pleasure.

Itachi released the erect nub only to switch to the other, Neji was aching.

"How about we go a little further."

He felt Itachi grip the underside of his knees, placing them on his shoulders. All the while still lavishing his attention of the pert nub.

Neji lips parted, heavy pants breaking from him, gods this felt good.

Neji would have felt so much better if all this did was hurt.

He hissed the moment he felt a foreign object press against his rigid entrance.

"You'll have to loosen up." Itachi chuckled.

Stirrings of pain stabbed at his nerve as the Uchiha pressed two fingers into his body. The pain was bearable but he didn't want it to be, he wanted it to hurt...a lot.

Pain would relieve the regret.

The sting was drowned out by the continued stimulation from both Itachi's, he couldn't break past the flow of pleasure that washed through. The hand on his erection, began to pump at a much faster pace, stopping at random intervals to stroke the head of his cock with his thumb.

Neji resisted the strong urge to buck into the palm.

He wouldn't let this get to him more than it already had.

Itachi thrust the digits into Neji, alternating angles in search of that glorious spot that would make the boy scream.

Neji groaned, hanging his head to the side.

He could feel it.

He was so close.

Itachi released Neji's aching nipple from his mouth, thrust once more and grinning madly.

He'd found it.

Neji's eyes widened, a sudden jolt having shocked through him, he felt his straining erection harden considerably and nearly shouted as he came, releasing onto both of their chests.

"That wasn't so bad now was it." Itachi mocked, quickly discarding his own pants.

Itachi withdrew his fingers and positioning his own hardness between Neji's legs.

The clone relinquished its hold on his arousal and neck, admiring the reddish bruise on his jugular. Instead, it allowed its hands to wander the boy's skin, each moment it pressed onto his flesh he felt that same shock Itachi had given him earlier.

He couldn't be that cruel...

Once the clone had been satisfied with its work, it slipped away from him, laying him onto the ground.

Vanishing seconds later.

Now only he and Itachi remained, those odds he didn't like any better.

Knees still on Itachi's shoulders, the Uchiha pressed closer to him, as close as his body would allow.

Neji's hands hurt slightly due to the chaffing rope that he'd been consistently pulling at and being underneath him but that wasn't the problem now.

The look in that man's eyes unnerved him greatly.

He felt like the prey of some carnivorous beast being stalked until it decided to pounce.

He felt afraid.

"You'd best brace yourself Neji."

Neji adamantly refused to look the other in the eyes, eyes shutting tightly at the initially penetration.

It stung horribly.

It still wasn't enough.

Neji gritted his teeth as he felt the head of the Uchiha's erection press into him, holding its position before pushing further. Itachi's low voice laughing quietly in his ear.

He growled huskily, "Does it hurt."  
Neji could feel his legs push back with each inch that pressed into his screaming body.

"Answer me..."

"What do you care," Neji bit out.

Itachi gripped his hips harshly and thrust the rest of himself into the blessed heat that was his Neji.

_His_ Neji.

It had a nice ring to it.

He grinned wickedly as he saw Neji tilt his head back, biting his lips to the point where it bled.

"I care plenty," he whispered with feigned concern, "after all I'd **rather** you _screaming in pleasure_ than writhing in pain..."

Neji resisted the desperate desire to scream.

He couldn't show that much weakness.

Itachi held himself still just barely, the warmth and tightness that had enveloped him just making him almost lose his self control.

Neji growled, still refusing to show the man his discomfort.

Why couldn't he just get on with it?

To put it simply, Neji would rather just be fucked.

He didn't wish to have any of this man's sympathy.

It was worthless.

"_Hahh…_" Neji groaned.

"You want me to move now?" Itachi asked.

Neji growled irritably, he hated this man for even pretending to be concerned.

"Just get on with it." He bit out.

He leaned forward and whispered into Neji's ear, "as you _wish_."

Neji could feel his body shaking, never having opened his eyes they flew open in surprise the moment he'd felt those lips crash down onto his again. The Uchiha having begun to withdraw from him until only the head remained and then plunging into the semi-willing body.

The cry elicited was immediately swallowed down by the Uchiha, Neji aching inwardly from the sudden burst of ecstasy.

What had this man done to him?

How sensitive had that accursed clone made him?

Itachi withdrew once more, pulling away from the forced kiss. He relished the throaty cry torn from his dove with his thrust.

"Hahh...you don't know hot you are," Itachi panted into his ear, thrusting at a steady pace into the younger body.

Neji was half blinded from the pleasure the man had intentionally instilled into him, the dangerous body above him rocking its hips into his. Itachi hadn't even been hitting that pleasure point and he was already in such a state of disarray.

Panting,

Moaning,

Almost screaming.

This was...by far.

Disgusting.

"Ahh...!" Neji cried upon having prostate struck, body growing tighter with the sensation.

Itachi moaned heavily with the sensation.

The Uchiha's hands began to roam over the unexplored expanse of skin that was Neji, memorizing every indent, every curve, and every tender area.

Neji rested his head to the side in refusal to look at the other man, pleasure spiking with each movement of the others hips.

"_Ahh..._"

Itachi increased his speed gradually but never just pounding into the smaller body, not just yet at least.

Neji felt his lips against his neck, nipping at the bruise he had given him not to long ago. It hadn't take much time before he bit and pierced the soft flesh, drawing blood.

The abuse to his skin adding more sparks to his sensation.

Neji could feel a strong burning sensation in his belly, it grew more and more with each passing moment.

How could he enjoy this so much!

Itachi had begun to lap at the droplets of blood that began to collect around his wound making Neji whimper from rough feel of his tongue.

Neji could feel his own nails pierce into the flesh of his palms as he tightly clenched his fists.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Neji almost didn't catch the command, mind in a daze from the confliction he felt. He didn't react fast enough for the Uchiha who had leaned down whispered his command once again harshly, "wrap your legs around me..."

Neji hesitantly brought his legs around the waist of the elder, body quivering with another strike to his prostate.

Itachi smiled, holding the boys hips as he thrust deeper into the younger man, a whine slipped from Neji's lips in response.

"_Hahh...!_"

He would never admit to it, Neji felt more pleasure from the elder as he was allowed to push deeper into him, hitting his prostate more frequently now.

Itachi grinned and sped up the pace, harsh punishing thrusts being delivered unto the younger body.

Neji's head tilted back, a silent scream taken from him.

Feeling himself being brutally pounded into making his legs ache, unlike his yearning libido.

Itachi lowered his head to the side of Neji's neck, the Hyuuga could hear his harsh panting with each thrust that nearly made him scream.

Neji felt the coil in his belly tighten unbearably.

He would surely climax soon.

Itachi slid one hand from his hip and grasped hold of Neji erection.

He would definitely climax soon.

Itachi began to pump in tune with the rhythm of his thrust, viciously diving into the Hyuuga as the telltale signs of the boys climax emerged.

Neji eyes, regardless of how much he denied the pleasure, were glazed over with the blissful euphoria that came pre-orgasm. His expression unwillingly turning to the dazed looked of ecstasy as he came, body betraying him terribly as he arched into the cause, releasing on his and Itachi's chest.

Itachi's hard thrust aiding in the post-orgasm until the Uchiha himself came in the younger's body, making Neji moan from the sensation

It was finally over.

Neji panted lightly, releasing the other from the grip his thighs had over him and feeling him pull out from his confused body.

"I can tell...I'm going to enjoy this."

Neji glared vehemently at the man and looked away.

Quietly, he said, "You've had your fun, release me now...".

"Why?"

Neji stared incredulously at the man above him who grinned wickedly in response.

Was he naïve to believe him?

He probably was...

"I said that you could leave once I was finished."

Itachi pressed between his legs, rubbing his groin against the restrained shinobi.

Neji felt the growing hard between the mans legs.

"Since I am your first, I want to know how much of a masochist you could be."

The light suddenly expanded and all around him were objects that brought him despair.

He was surrounded, on the walls there stood one Itachi holding one or two objects. He could see twelve in total, the items they held varying from chains to gags to other means of sexual or physical torture.

"I am _far_ from finished...my little dove," he said, grasping Neji's legs and resting them on his shoulders.

"Far from it."

* * *

Akuma now turned Neri: Oh...my...god... My procrastination knows no bounds O.O Its been over a year!

Neji:...you...are sad.

Neri: I don't even know how I managed to do this, seriously...

Itachi: You are to weak

Neri: Don't you start on me, I still have the fangirls.

Neji/Itachi: ~silence~

Neri: I thought so.


End file.
